


John Watson ei tajua mitään

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sitä paitsi ennen pitkää John kyllä tajuaa. Pakkohan hänen on. Joskus hän ihan oikeasti pysähtyy miettimään sitä, ja sitten hän tajuaa, ja sitten kaikki on hänen silmiensä edessä ja hän pitää itseään pölvästinä, kun ei huomannut aiemmin. Ja sehän on tietysti aivan totta.</i><br/> </p><p>Tarina, jossa Sherlock tietää jo, mutta John ei vielä tiedä. Ehkä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tietääkö hän?  
  
Hän tekee kaiken samalla tavalla, joka aamu. Tai ainakin lähestulkoon samalla tavalla: joskus hän muuttaa pieniä, mitättömiä asioita ilman näkyvää syytä. Hän saattaa esimerkiksi lukea lehden yhtenä aamuna alusta loppuun, vaikka yleensä hän aloittaa lopusta, hyppää urheilusivujen yli ja jää jumiin ulkomaan osioon. Nyt hän on parhaillaan siellä, _räjähdys Kabulissa, seitsemän kuollutta_ , voi mennä vielä ainakin kaksikymmentä minuuttia mukaan lukien BBC:n nettisivuilla vierailu sen jälkeen, kun hän on jo laittanut lehden syrjään.  
  
Hän on keittänyt teetä niin kuin joka ikinen aamu. Hänellä on puolen litran mukissaan enää vajaa kolmasosa jäljessä, mutta keittiön pöydällä oleva teepannu on lähes täynnä. Jatkuva teen juominen on tietysti kutakuinkin järjetöntä, pelkkä tapa, mutta jo parin kerran jälkeen sen sanominen ääneen alkoi vaikuttaa jotenkin turhalta.  
  
Leipälautanen keikkuu nojatuolin käsinojalla hieman uhkarohkeasti. Paahtoleipiä on jäljellä vielä kolme, kaikissa vadelmahilloa päällä, ja nyt ne uhkaavat jäähtyä, koska _kaksi miestä nousi bussiin varhain aamulla räjähdeliivit päällään_ vie hänen huomionsa.  
  
”John?”  
  
John nostaa katseensa lehdestä. _Seitsemän kuollutta,_ hänen tiukaksi viivaksi painunut suunsa sanoo, ja ehkä että _kävin kerran tuossa kahvilassa_. ”Niin?”  
  
”Paahtoleipäsi jäähtyvät.”  
  
John kääntää katseensa paahtoleipiin ja sitten takaisin Sherlockiin ja sitten taas paahtoleipiin. Hänen otsansa on rypyssä ja hän avaa suunsa, mutta muuttaa mielensä ja sulkee sen uudelleen.  
  
”Ei minua kiinnostakaan”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Ajattelin vain, että olisi kohteliasta ilmoittaa.”  
  
Johnin otsa rypistyy entisestään. ”Niin. Kieltämättä. Kiitos.” Hän ottaa yhden paahtoleivistä ja haukkaa siitä yhden palasen, mutta sitten jokin lause BBC:n uutisessa kiinnittää hänen huomionsa, ja hän kumartuu läppärin puoleen ja paahtoleipä jää hänen reidelleen, voi hyvänen aika, Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
”Älä tuijota”, John sanoo, ja Sherlock melkein yllättyy hänen äkillisestä tarkkaavaisuudestaan.  
  
No niin. Mitä hän oli tekemässä? Ai niin, hän istui tässä ja katseli Johnia ja mietti, ihan todella mietti, tietääkö John.  
  
Useimmat asiat ovat niin ilmiselviä. Aina on joku todiste, joku johtolanka, joka johtaa seuraavaan. Pitää vain havainnoida asioita riittävän tarkasti. Kun premissit ovat tosia, johtopäätöksenkin on välttämättä oltava tosi. Aina lopulta löytyy lähes poikkeuksetta se viimeinen pala, joka tekee arvoituksesta johdonmukaisen. Ja ehkä, ehkä hän käyttää välillä myös mielikuvitusta, arvaa jonkun yksityiskohdan, mutta siinäkin hän on niin paljon parempi kuin muut, että sekin on melkein kuin päättelyä.  
  
Mutta tämä on erilainen juttu, tai sitten hän vain ei vielä näe kaikkia palasia. Hän siristää silmiään aavistuksen verran. John istuu tuolissaan, niin kuin aina, myhähtelee lukiessaan, niin kuin aina, ja juo älyttömät määrät teetä, niin kuin aina. Tänään on pielessä vain syliin unohtunut paahtoleipä, josta on puraistu pois yksi pala. Sekin on loogisesti selitettävissä. Afganistan voittaa aamupalan.  
  
Toisinaan Sherlock ajattelee, että pakkohan Johnin on tietä. Sehän on ilmeistä. Rouva Hudson tietää. Mycroft tietää. Irene Adler tietää. Jotkut epäilyttävän intohimoiset kommentoijat Johnin blogissa tietävät. John yrittää poistaa oudoimmat kommentit, ennen kuin Sherlock ehtii nähdä niitä, mutta totta kai Sherlock voisi kaivaa ne kaikki esiin parilla napin painalluksella. Hän kuitenkin seuraa yleensä kohtuullisen kiinnostuneena, miltä Johnin naama näyttää, kun tämä lukee omasta mielestään harvinaisen pöyristyttävän ja suorasukaisen (eli ei kovinkaan pöyristyttävän eikä kovinkaan suorasukaisen) kommentin itsestään ja Sherlockista. Hänestä on hauska nähdä, miten Johnin kulmakarvat nousevat ensin varovaisesti ylemmäs, sitten ponnahtavat korkealle otsalle, ja miten Johnin silmät pyöristyvät ja suu aukeaa hieman ja lopulta, mikäli kommentti on pitkä, päätyy melkein jonkinlaiseen irveeseen. Ja sitten John tuijottaa kommenttia hetken ja lopulta painaa deleteä.  
  
Ei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että John ei olisi tullut ajatelleeksi sitä.  
  
Tavallaanhan se tuli esiin jo silloin, kun he tapasivat, sen ensimmäisen tapauksen aikana. He istuivat ikkunapöydässä ja Sherlock tuijotti katua ja tajusi kyllä, että John yritti puhua jostakin, ehkä se oli hyvin kömpelöä small talkia tai lähestulkoon yhtä kömpelö yritys tutustua, tavallaan sympaattista toki, mutta Sherlock ei silloin juurikaan keskittynyt Johniin. Hän ajatteli tapausta, tuijotti katua ja juoksutti mielessään yksityiskohtia. Angelo jutteli heille jotain ja John protestoi, mutta Sherlock ei oikein viitsinyt seurata, minkä takia, kai se liittyi siihen kynttilään ja treffeihin. Sitten John ryhtyi puhumaan tyttöystävistä ja poikaystävistä ja nuolaisi huuliaan ja Sherlock ilmeisesti tulkitsi kömpelön aiheenvalinnan ja ylähuulen lipaisun väärin, koska kun hän yritti mahdollisimman kohteliaasti ja hienovaraisesti torjua Johnin ehdotuksen, John vaikutti aidosti häkeltyneeltä.  
  
Mutta ajatuksen oli ollut pakko lipsahtaa Johnin mieleen. Kyllähän hän tajusi, mitä Sherlock luuli hänen tarkoittavan. Vai tajusiko? Voisiko John olla niin pihalla? Vai oliko hän itse ollut? Oliko hän miettinyt sarjamurhaajaa niin tiiviisti, että tulkitsi koko jutun aivan väärin? Epätodennäköistä. Kutakuinkin mahdotonta. Hän kuvitteli hetken Johnin olevan kiinnostunut hänestä, ja John tajusi, mitä hän kuvitteli.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Miten John voisi olla tietämättä? Hänen ei edes tarvitse havainnoida itse, kaikkihan tolkuttavat hänelle sitä koko ajan, rouva Hudson iskee silmää kävellessään ohi, Irene Adler sanoi sen Johnille suoraan päin naamaa ja Mycroftkin vihjailee omalla ääliömäisellä tavallaan. Ja John jankuttaa takaisin että ei, hän ei ole homo, ihan niin kuin se nyt liittyisi mitenkään mihinkään. Sherlock melkein huokaisee ääneen. Niin turhauttavaa.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Tavallaan hän tietenkin nauttii siitä. Se on niin ilmiselvää, aivan Johnin kasvojen edessä, ja silti John ei huomaa, vai huomaako sittenkin, vielä joskus John tekee jonkun merkitsevän eleen ja sitten Sherlock lopultakin saa palaset yhteen ja tietää, mitä Johnin päässä on liikkunut koko tämän ajan. Sitä paitsi ennen pitkää John kyllä tajuaa. Pakkohan hänen on. Joskus hän ihan oikeasti pysähtyy miettimään sitä, ja sitten hän tajuaa, ja sitten kaikki on hänen silmiensä edessä ja hän pitää itseään pölvästinä, kun ei huomannut aiemmin. Ja sehän on tietysti aivan totta.  
  
”Sherlock. _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Tai ehkä John tietää. Ehkä hän tietää, mutta ei uskalla myöntää sitä itselleen. Sekin on tietysti aivan mahdollista, vaikkakin vähän absurdia, sotilaslääkäri, ollut Afganistanissa, nähnyt verta ja suolenpätkiä, nauttii vaaroista, eikä kuitenkaan kestä niin yksinkertaista asiaa. Tai ehkä John on epävarma Sherlockista, tosin hän ei kyllä oikeastaan ymmärrä, miten se olisi mahdollista, edes Johnilta. Jos John todella olisi päässyt päättelyissään niin pitkälle, kyllähän hän nyt osaisi katsoa eteensä. Sherlock kuitenkin on ihan tässä, puolentoista metrin ja kolmenkymmenen sentin päässä, eikä hän ole tehnyt mitenkään erityisen huolellista työtä yrittäessään piilottaa sitä. Se kyllä näkyisi hänen silmistään, jos John vain katsoisi.  
  
”Voi hyvä luoja! _Sherlock!”_  
  
Sherlok räpäyttää silmiään. John seisoo hänen edessään ja ojentaa hänelle puhelinta. Puoliksi syöty paahtoleipä on kokolattiamatolla hillopuoli alaspäin. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Melko epätavallista Johnilta kiihtyä yhtäkkiä niin paljon, että pudottaa ruokaa lattialle.  
  
”Mikä helvetti sinua vaivaa”, John aloittaa, ja _taas_ melkein roikkuu ilmassa heidän välissään, vaikka John nielaiseekin sen viime hetkellä. ”Lestrade soittaa. Murha. Omituinen, epätavallinen murha täynnä yksityiskohtia, jotka saavat sinut varmaan hihkumaan ilosta, minkä voisit hoitaa alta pois ennen kuin pääsemme rikospaikalle.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Sherlock sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä ottaakseen puhelimen, mutta pysähtyy juuri ennen kuin hänen sormensa tavoittavat Johnin jo vähän tärisevän käden (ärtymys vai rasitus, hän ei ole varma). ”Kiitos. Ei tarvitse silti heittäytyä epäkohteliaaksi.”  
  
”Olen työntänyt tätä puhelinta naamaasi varmaan puoli minuuttia”, John sanoo ja istuutuu takaisin nojatuolilleen, kun kännykkä on Sherlockin kädessä. ”Helvetti. _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock,_ minä sanon niin että rouva Hudsonkin varmaan kuulee, ja sinä vain tuijotat minua etkä tajua mitään.”  
  
Sherlockin otsa rypistyy. John suhtautuu tapaukseen jotenkin kummallisen kiihtyneesti, vaikka Johnin palautteesta päätellen sama on tapahtunut monta kertaa aiemmin. Pitäisikö tästä nyt sitten lukea jotain? Onko tämä vihje? Luultavasti ei, John vain on toisinaan niin epärationaalinen.  
  
”Holmes”, hän sanoo puhelimeen ja kuulee Lestraden syvän huokauksen.  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade vastaa, pääasiassa huojentuneena mutta luultavasti myös vähän ärtyneenä, jälkimmäisessä tavussa on sellainen kireä sointi. ”Mistä hitosta sinä ja John taas tappelette, hänhän huusi melkein täyttä kurkkua – tai älä välitä, tule vain tänne. Pääsetkö heti?”  
  
”Riippuu.”  
  
”Nuori mies, ehkä kaksikymmentäviisi, kuolinsyy epäselvä”, Lestrade luettelee, ”löytyi tyhjästä uima-altaasta. Toinen jalka puuttuu nilkasta alaspäin.”  
  
”Pääsen”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
**  
  
”No?”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä ja sitten taas uudestaan ruumista. John kokeilee takkinsa vasenta taskua huomaamatta sitä itse ollenkaan, luultavasti tarkistaakseen, ovatko hänen hanskansa yhä siellä. Hänellä on kylmä, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin pahasti, etteikö hän voisi työntää sitä syrjään kymmeneksi minuutiksi. Nyt hänen molemmat kätensä ovat uhrin päällä. Hän kumartuu lähemmäs uhrin kaulaa, irvistää ilmeisesti polveen kohdistuvan kivun takia, kumartuu uudestaan, nousee sitten ja kävelee toiselle puolelle, ja sitten lopulta nojaa vähän taaksepäin ja katsoo Sherlockia.  
  
”Tukehtuminen”, hän sanoo, ”uskoisin, mutta se täytyy varmistaa ruumiinavauksessa.”  
  
”Ulkoisia merkkejä ei näy”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John pudistelee päätään. ”Ei niin. Ei köyttä, ei narua, ei käsiä. Ruumiin perusteella melkein arvaisin, että hän on tukehtunut syödessään, jotain on vain yksinkertaisesti jäänyt pahasti tukkoon henkitorveen, mutta…”  
  
”Mutta se ei ollut onnettomuus”, Sherlock täydentää avuliaasti. ”Tyhjä uima-allas. Ja jalka, tietysti, puuttuva jalka. Epätasapainoinen puoliso voisi yrittää piilottaa ruumiin pelätessään jotain tyhmää, syytettä kuolemantuottamuksesta, mitä näitä nyt on. Mutta häntä ei piilotettu. Hänet tuotiin tänne löydettäväksi.”  
  
John pudistelee päätään ja nousee seisomaan kaivaen lopultakin ne hanskat taskustaan. ”Kaveriparka.”  
  
Sherlock ohittaa kommentin. Kaikki palaset ovat vielä levällään. Kuolinsyy pitää varmistaa ensin, sitten puuttuva jalka, _missä se on,_ sen on pakko olla jossain. Miksi nilkasta alaspäin? Miksi tyhjä uima-allas? Jos se edes olisi täysi, silloin keskivertoälykkyyden omaava henkilö voisi kuvitella hämäävänsä poliisia uskomaan, että uhri oli vain hukkunut. Keskivertopoliisi uskoisi sen noin seitsemänkymmenenkahden prosentin varmuudella, ainakin alustavasti. Paitsi että se jalka. Sitä ei pystyisi selittämään edes täydellä uima-altaalla.  
  
”Sherlock?” Lestrade sanoo äänellä, joka tuntuu vihjaavan, että hän on toistanut Sherlockin nimeä jo muutaman kerran. ”Ajatuksia?”  
  
”Pitää varmistaa kuolinsyy”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Ja etsiä jalka.”  
  
John ja Lestrade kääntyvät molemmat tuijottamaan puuttuvaa jalkaterää, niin ennalta-arvattavaa. Sally Donovan seisoo kauempana, yrittää selvästi olla katsomatta Sherlockia ja todennäköisesti pohtii, voisiko hän pitää kohta tauon ja polttaa yhden tupakan. Johnilla on edelleen kylmä, hän vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle keskimääräistä tiheämmin ja on työntänyt kätensä syvälle taskuihinsa hanskoista huolimatta.  
  
Milloin hän alkoi havainnoida Johnin käytöstä rikospaikalla? Oikeasti? Onko hän tehnyt sitä koko ajan, vai aloittiko hän sen sen jälkeen, kun itse tajusi, mistä on kyse? Hän on auttamattoman hidas Johnin suhteen, kaikessa. Hän ei pysty edes päättelemään, tietääkö John vai ei.  
  
Vielä.  
  
”Tulen ruumishuoneelle”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkaisee kelloaan, ”puolentoista tunnin päästä. Hälyttäkää Molly.”  
  
”Mollylla on vapaata”, John sanoo äänellä, joka melkein saa Sherlockin hymyilemään, ”muistathan, pitämättömiä vapaapäiviä – ”  
  
”Kyllä hän tulee”, Sherlock sanoo ja tietää vilkaisemattakin, että John nyökkää ja kohauttaa harteitaan kuin kysyäkseen, miksi ihmeessä vaivautui edes esittämään vastalausetta ääneen.  
  
Lestrade nyökkää, hieman tarpeettomasti, mutta onhan se kohteliasta. Sherlock hymyilee vahvistukselle aivan lyhyesti ja kääntyy sitten ympäri. Vasta portilla (hiljainen piha, ylempää keskiluokkaa olevat asukkaat ulkomailla, eläkeläisiä puutarhatuoleista päätellen, luultavasti Espanjassa tai Italiassa viettämässä talvea, uima-allasta tosin ei ole käytetty edes viime kesänä) hän tajuaa, että John ei olekaan hänen perässään.  
  
”John.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee olkansa yli. John vastaa hänen katseeseensa ja melkein hätkähtää, ja se tuntuu kummallisen hyvältä, hänellä on lämmin tunne vatsassaan, niin outoa. Häntä hymyilyttää mutta hän vastustaa sitä ja hymyilee vain silmillään, vain Johnille, joka nyökkää nopeasti muille ja naamioi kasvoille karkaavan hymyn kömpelöksi yskähdykseksi ties mistä syystä. Sherlockin tekee mieli pyörittää silmiään, mutta hän ei tee sitä, vaan odottaa kohteliaasti, että John ottaa hänet kiinni muutamalla juoksuaskeleella.  
  
”Minne me menemme?” John kysyy melkein hengästyneenä. Sekin on vähän kummallista, se ei johdu juoksuaskelista. Johnilla on edelleen huomattavasti parempi kunto kuin keskiverrolla nelikymppisellä miehellä eikä sitä lainkaan huononna se, että Sherlock laittaa hänet silloin tällöin juoksemaan katoilla ja hyppäämään turvallisten, mutta silti veren adrenaliinipitoisuutta nostavien kuilujen yli.  
  
”Syömään.”  
  
”Syömään?” John toistaa. ”Mutta… entä se jalka?”  
  
”Siinä voi mennä vähän aikaa”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Parempi syödä nyt niin et valita sitten, kun pääsen vauhtiin.”  
  
John aikoo selvästi sanoa jotain, mutta sulkeekin suunsa. Sherlock peittää hymynsä nostamalla kaulukset pystyyn.  
  
**  
  
John on niin ennalta-arvattava. He ovat uudessa paikassa, uudessa Johnille, pienessä ja kohtuullisen siistissä kiinalaisessa ravintolassa, jossa Sherlock kävi vähän väliä lyhyen aikaa joskus kauan sitten. Paikka ei ole juurikaan muuttunut. Hän valitsi sen pääasiassa siksi, että se sattui olemaan lähellä, mutta on myös jotenkin huvittavaa katsoa, miten John ottaa kohteliaasti vastaan menun ja syventyy tuijottamaan sitä, kääntelee sitä, rypistää otsaansa, kumartuu lähemmäs ja sitten taas kauemmas, raapii leukaansa (hän ei ole ajanut partaansa tänä aamuna), avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen ja avaa uudestaan ja lopulta sanoo Sherlockille keskustelevaan sävyyn: ”Taidan ottaa numeron seitsemäntoista, paistettua tofua ja kasviksia chilikastikkeessa.”  
  
Sherlock hymyilee kohteliaasti eikä sano, että päätteli Johnin valinnan kolme sekuntia sen jälkeen, kun tämä sai ruokalistan eteensä.  
  
He syövät kohtuullisen hiljaisina. John sanoo aika ajoin jotain, mutta ei mitään sellaista, mihin edes odottaisi Sherlockin vastaavan. Lähinnä Johnin kommentit ovat säästä, kuinka on sumuista ja myöhemmin ehkä sataa ja Sherlock ei voi ymmärtää, minkä ihmeen takia se kaikki pitää sanoa ääneen, mutta nykyään hän sietää sitä jo aika hyvin. Ja kyllähän hän tietää, ettei John edes kuvittele, että kommentit sisältäisivät jotain uutta informaatiota. Sadepilvien läsnäolosta huomauttaminen on vain Johnin tapa täyttää hiljaisuutta, ikään kuin lisäisi välimerkkejä liian pitkiin virkkeisiin. Ehkä John hengästyisi, jos ei silloin tällöin saisi sanoa, että on kyllä ollut hieman tavallista sateisempi elokuu tänä vuonna.  
  
Tosin John voisi kyllä pitäytyä totuudessa. Elokuu on ollut kaksitoista prosenttia vähemmän sateinen kuin keskimääräinen elokuu Lontoossa 2000-luvulla, mikä selviää pikaisella käynnillä ilmatieteenlaitoksen sivuilla. Sherlock harkitsee asiasta huomauttamista mutta päättää antaa olla.  
  
Niin, ja suhtautuisiko hän Johniin samalla tavalla, jos John olisi samanlainen kuin hän itse? Yhtä terävä, yhtä tarkka havainnoissaan, yhtä järjestelmällinen, yhtä tehokas yhdistäessään lukuisat empiiriset havainnot kattavaksi teoriaksi, joka pitää niin hyvin paikkaansa, että jopa arvaukset sen sisällä osuvat yleensä oikeaan? Tuskin. Ehkä on ihan hyvä, ettei Johnin kummallisuuksia saisi hiottua pois vaikka käyttäisi eliniän sen yrittämiseen.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
”Niin?” hän vastaa vähän liian nopeasti, ilman sitä lyhyttä taukoa, joka keskivertoihmiseltä kuluu oman nimensä kuulemisen tiedostamisen ja varsinaisen vastaamisen välillä.  
  
John näyttää hämmentyneeltä. ”Vastasit saman tien.”  
  
”Satuin tuijottamaan sinua.”  
  
”Sitä minä oikeastaan ajattelinkin – ” John keskeyttää ja nielaisee hämmästyttävän suuren annoksen paistettua tofua ja kasviksia chilikastikkeessa – ja riisiä totta kai – kerralla. ”Tai ei mitään”, hän jatkaa pureskellen epätoivoisesti, mikä saa tietysti kysymään, miksi ihmeessä hän täytti suunsa ruualla kesken virkkeen. ”Entä se jalka? Mitä ajattelet siitä?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John tuijottaa häntä sillä ilmeellä, sillä samalla, ja jos hän olisi jotenkin suhtautunut koko juttuun vakavammin heti alusta alkaen, hän olisi ehkä osannut yhdistää johtolangat jo paljon aiemmin. John tuijottaa häntä niin kuin kaikki mitä hän sanoisi olisi ihmeellisen älykästä, ja niinhän se yleensä onkin, mutta eivät ihmiset silti _katso_ häntä sillä tavalla. Tai vaikka katsoisivatkin, ei hän huomaa sitä, mutta Johnin katse tuntuu jotenkin erilaiselta. Miten ihmeessä häneltä kesti niin kauan tajuta se? Ja mikä helvetti Johnia vaivaa, jos hän ei tajua vieläkään?  
  
Ai niin. Se jalka.  
  
”En ole vielä siellä asti”, Sherlock sanoo ja yskähtää vähän. Johnin ilmeiden tulkitseminen vaikuttaa välillä yllättävän paljon hänen keskittymiskykyynsä. Häneltä jää ikään kuin muita naruja solmimatta kiinni, kun hän unohtuu pohtimaan, tietääkö John kuitenkin. ”Tai siis. Ilmeisin päätelmä tässä vaiheessa olisi tietysti, että jalan irrottaminen on jonkinlainen viesti. Siinä voisi olla kyse myös todisteen piilottamisesta, mutta ruumis oli jätetty näyttävästi löydettäväksi, joten viesti on todennäköistä. Tekijä pitää dramatiikasta, tai on hullu, tai mahdollisesti molempia. Mutta niin kuin sanoin, en ole vielä siellä asti.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat koholla eikä Sherlock ole aivan sataprosenttisen varma, mitä hänen ilmeensä tarkoittaa.  
  
”Sinä syöt”, John sanoo.  
  
”Selkeästi.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo, tarpeettomasti, tuijottaen Sherlockin käsiin, jotka pitelevät yhä syömäpuikkoja, ”se vain – on yllättävää. Tapauksen keskellä. Näin omituisen tapauksen. Irrotettu jalka ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Sinä halusit syömään. Ajattelin käyttää ajan hyödyksi.”  
  
”Syömällä.”  
  
”Niin, syömällä”, hän sanoo. Ärtymys alkaa jo melkein kuulua hänen äänestään. John huomaa sen, hyvä, ja kohauttaa olkapäitään nojaten tuolinsa selkänojaan.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja kohottaa hetkeksi käsiään ennen kuin jatkaa syömistä. Ele on tietysti tarpeeton, Sherlock tulkitsi Johnin viestin jo edellisestä. Hän kuitenkin antaa Johnille lyhyen hymyn varmuuden vuoksi. John vaikuttaa ilahtuneelta ja antaa hartioidensa rentoutua.  
  
Joskus hän miettii, pitäisikö hänen vain kysyä Johnilta suoraan.  
  
Välillä hän kysyykin, omassa mielessään, ei koskaan todellisuudessa. Yleensä John tuijottaa häntä hämmästyneesti, kulmakarvat koholla, näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä mutta ei kuitenkaan käännä katsettaan pois vaan antaa Sherlockin tuijottaa itseään silmiin ainakin viisi sekuntia. Se tuntuu luottamukselta. Hän rakastaa sitä hetkeä, Johnin yllätystä (yllätystä Sherlockin kysymyksen sisällöstä vai siitä, että hän ottaa asian esille, sitä hän ei tiedä) ja silmissä välähtävää jonkinlaista paniikin esiastetta, ja sitä että kuitenkin, kaikesta huolimatta, John jää paikalleen seisomaan (tai istumaan, jos hän istuu omassa nojatuolissaan, niin kuin hän Sherlockin kuvitelmissa kieltämättä usein tekee) ja tuijottaa Sherlockia silmiin eikä käännä katsettaan pois.  
  
Entinen sotilas, sotilaslääkäri, sotilas yhtä kaikki. Sotilaan asento, sotilaan rohkeus tuijottaa silmiin, vaikka tekisi mieli kääntää katse pois. Sherlock nauttii Johnin katseesta ja siitä, että hän saa sen aikaan. John ei katso ketään muuta samalla tavalla. Ja se taas saa hänet miettimään, jälleen kerran, että miten helvetissä voi olla edes _mahdollista_ , että John Watson ei tajua mitään _._  
  
Hän yskähtää.  
  
John katsoo häntä ravintolapöydän toiselta puolelta. Jos John osaisi, hän varmaan kohottaisi nyt pelkästään toista kulmakarvaansa, mutta hän ei osaa. Hyvä niin. Sherlock pitää Johnin nykyisestä ilmevarastosta kovasti.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo itse, ”meni jotain väärään kurkkuun.”  
  
Se on niin ilmeinen valhe, että edes John ei usko sitä. Sherlockia naurattaa. Hän nousee seisomaan ja vetää takin kaulukset ylös. John tuijottaa.  
  
”Lähdetään”, hän sanoo, vaikka varmasti John osaisi päätellä sen ilman sanojakin. Toisinaan on kuitenkin parempi pelata varman päälle. ”Molly on jo saanut ruumiin tutkittua. Jos puuttuva jalka on jossain ilmeisessä paikassa, Lestrade on jo löytänyt sen. Jos ei, täytyy mennä kauppaan.”  
  
”Kauppaan?” John kysyy hyvin epäselvästi, koska hänen suunsa on täynnä viime hetkellä lautaselta napattuja kasviksia ja samaan aikaan hän kiskoo takkiaan päälle ja etsii hanskojaan.  
  
”Ostamaan kumihanskoja”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tietysti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ole kirjoittanut jatkis-ficciä vuoden 2009 jälkeen, jännittää!


	2. Chapter 2

John retkottaa nojatuolillaan käsivarret valuen kohti lattiaa ja niska taivutettuna taaksepäin niin, että silmien katse osuu yläviistoon kohti kattoa. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Pääkallosta kaularankaan kulkevat hermot jäävät tuossa asennossa pinteeseen. Puoli tuntia noin, ja John alkaa valittaa päänsärkyä.  
  
Ilme Johnin kasvoilla on kummallinen. Hän on sulkenut silmänsä ja näyttää jotenkin… no, vihaiselta. Sherlock pysähtyy puolimatkassa keittiöön, kallistaa päätään ja kelaa pikaisesti iltapäivän ja illan tapahtumat läpi. Ei, hän ei ole tehnyt tänään mitään, minkä olisi erityisesti pitänyt saada Johnin suuttumaan. Periaatteessa on kai mahdollista, että John on suuttunut jollekulle toiselle, mutta se taas tuntuu aika epätodennäköiseltä, Johnhan on ollut hänen kanssaan koko päivän, ja pari edellistä. Edes yhtään tekstiviestiä ei ole tänään tullut Johnin puhelimeen, paitsi se yksi Sherlockilta, kun John oli toisessa huoneessa ja hän tarvitsi lisää työkaluja ruumiin tutkimiseen.  
  
Hän aikoo jo jatkaa matkaa keittiöön, mutta pysähtyy kesken askeleen. ”John?”  
  
”Niin?” John vastaa äänellä, joka on oikeastaan raskas huokaus.  
  
Ehkä on paras kysyä suoraan. ”Oletko vihainen jostain?”  
  
”Mitä?” John kohottaa vähän niskaansa. Hyvä. ”En. Sherlock. En tietenkään. Vai oletko tehnyt jotain?”  
  
Sherlock hymyilee toisella suupielellään, sillä mikä on kauempana Johnista. Ei sillä että John muutenkaan näkisi hänen ilmeitään juuri nyt. ”En. En uskoakseni. Ajattelin vain tarkistaa.”  
  
”Tarkistaa?”  
  
”En osannut tulkita eleitäsi”, Sherlock selventää.  
  
John huokaa raskaasti. ”Minä… äh. Olen vain väsynyt. Hirvittävän väsynyt. Etsimme sitä saamarin jalkaa _seitsemän tuntia._ ”  
  
Ai niin.  
  
”En ole ikinä työntänyt käsiäni yhtä moneen roskapönttöön.”  
  
”Mutta sehän löytyi lopulta”, Sherlock sanoo. Johnin turhautuminen vaikuttaa jotenkin epärationaaliselta. Hehän löysivät jalan.  
  
”Niin”, John myöntää kuulostamatta yhtään tyytyväiseltä. ”Niin kai. En silti aikonut käyttää päivääni niin.”  
  
”Eikö ollut tarpeeksi läheltä piti –tilanteita? Aseistettuja sarjamurhaajia kosketusetäisyydellä?”  
  
John naurahtaa, aika kuivasti kyllä, mutta naurahtaa kuitenkin. Sherlock kävelee keittiöön, avaa jääkaapin ja vetää jalan ulos.  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo äänellä, joka paljastaa, että hän on kääntynyt katsomaan olkansa yli ja tuijottaa nyt Sherlockia, ”miksi helvetissä tuo on meillä? Lestrade olisi halunnut sen.”  
  
”Aamulla”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John jatkaa vielä jonkinlaista turhautunutta mutinaa. Muutamasta lauseenpätkästä Sherlock saa selville, että John on näennäisen tyytymätön hänen työtapoihinsa ja toivoisi häneltä enemmän kunnioitusta auktoriteetteja kohtaan. Häntä melkein haukotuttaa, Johnhan ei usko tuota itsekään. Kolmannen lauseen puolivälissä hän sulkee Johnin pois ja keskittyy jalkaan.  
  
Se löytyi roska-astiasta noin kilometrin päästä ruumiin löytöpaikasta. Heiltä olisi mennyt etsimiseen paljon vähemmän aikaa, mikäli kyseinen roska-astia ei olisi omakotitalon (kallis mutta remontin tarpeessa, omistajat ovat olleet rikkaita mutta nyt heiltä puuttuu joko rahaa tai kiinnostusta) pihassa. Mustaan pussiin suljettua jalkaa ei ollut työnnetty kovin syvälle. Sherlock oli nauranut ääneen. Murhaaja ei ollut kuvitellut, että joku saattaisi nähdä riittävästi vaivaa etsiessään puuttuvaa jalkaa.  
  
Kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa talon asukkaat havahtuivat siihen, että kaksi miestä tonki heidän roska-astiaansa. Kello oli vasta yhdeksän illalla, joten olisi ehkä ollutkin vähän optimistista kuvitella asukkaiden olevan nukkumassa. Silti keskeytys tuntui jotenkin tarpeettomalta. Ainakin John sai nauttia edes hetken jonkinlaisesta vaarantunteesta, kun lähes seniori-ikäinen, keskivertoa paremmin pukeutunut nainen huusi ikkunasta solvauksia heidän peräänsä ja uhkasi heitä vuorotellen haulikolla (verbaalisesti) ja poliisille soittamisella.  
  
Ilmeisesti nainen tosiaan toteutti jälkimmäisen uhkauksen, sillä Lestrade soitti heille melkein heti, kun he olivat päässeet takaisin 221B:n seinien sisäpuolelle.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock vastasi, ”kyllä, kyllä. Ja ei, emme löytäneet mitään.”  
  
John katsoi otsa rypyssä ja suu avattuna napakkaa vastalausetta varten. Sherlock ei edes viitsinyt kääntyä katsomaan, heilautti vain kättään ja John onneksi laittoi suunsa kiinni vielä hetkeksi.  
  
”Jatketaan aamulla, kyllä”, Sherlock vahvisti ja lopetti sitten puhelun, vaikka Lestrade, kummallista kyllä, aikoi ilmeisesti toivottaa hänelle hyvää yötä.  
  
”No?” Johnin ääni sanoo, ei kovinkaan vaativasti, mutta Sherlock vilkaisee silti kohti olohuonetta. John on ottanut läppärin syliinsä ja selailee nettisivuja ilmeisen päämäärätiedottomasti, koska sekä hänen katseensa että hiirikätensä harhailevat huomattavan paljon.  
  
Jalka Sherlockin käsissä sen sijaan ei kerro juuri mitään, vielä.  
  
”Todiste”, hän mutisee enemmän itselleen kuin Johnille, ”ei viesti. Outoa.”  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock kääntyy ympäri, toivottavasti silmiinpistävän hitaasti. ”Niin?”  
  
”Lähdemmekö me vielä tänään ulos?” John kysyy ja näyttää hämmentävän väsyneeltä.  
  
Pieni takaa-ajo ja John varmasti piristyisi, tai, jos vain mahdollista, joku tiukka tilanne, missä hänen pitäisi pelastaa Sherlock viime hetkellä väkivaltaiselta kuolemalta. Sitten John tuntisi taas itsensä kymmenen vuotta nuoremmaksi, tai ei, viisitoista vuotta.  
  
”Emme”, Sherlock sanoo, ”katso vain telkkaria jos haluat. Tai mene nukkumaan.”  
  
Hänen äänensä on lähes neutraali.  
  
John näyttää yllättyneeltä ja sitten ilahtuneelta, nostaa molemmat jalkansa sohvalle ja ottaa mukavan asennon.  
  
Joskus Sherlock miettii, onko hänestä tullut pehmeä, onko tämä kakki ehkä sumentanut liikaa hänen ajatteluaan. Vastaus on tietenkin kyllä.  
  
Hän kääntyy takaisin jalan puoleen ja nostaa sen silmiensä korkeudelle. Puolet jalkapohjasta on poistettu tylsällä puukolla.  
  
Johnin televisio-ohjelma tuottaa oikeastaan kohtuullisen mukavan, mitäänsanomattoman äänimaton. Sherlock tekee läpinäkyvän seinän keittiön ja olohuoneen välille ja sulkee samalla Johnin pois. Se onnistuu kohtuullisen hyvin.  
  
Puoli vuotta sitten se onnistui erinomaisesti.  
  
**  
  
John nukahtaa television ääreen.  
  
Irrotettu jalkaperä on keittiön pöydällä. Sherlock istuu tuolillaan, silmäilee sitä ja etsii välillä tarvittavia tietoja Johnin läppäriltä. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajuaa, että pöydän ja irrotetun jalan takana Johnin pää on notkahtanut kummallisesti sivulle. Televisiosta näkyy yö-chat, joka ei vaikuta Johnin todennäköisimmältä valinnalta.  
  
Hän nousee hitaasti ja kävelee olohuoneeseen. John ei liikahda. Vapaa kolmekymppinen mies etsii vapaata miesseuraa Lontoon alueelta, pitää shakista, koirista ja kriketistä. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja laittaa television pois päältä, mutta John ei herää siihenkään.  
  
No niin. Hänellä on kai kolme vaihtoehtoa. Jos hän jättää Johnin tuohon, John saattaa nukkua siinä aamuun saakka, hankkia päänsäryn ja olla koko seuraavan päivän äkäinen. Luultavasti John sitä paitsi syyttäisi Sherlockia, vaikka minkäpä hän sille mahtaa, että Johnin maku televisio-ohjelmien suhteen on niin unettavan huono. Toisaalta hän voisi siirtää Johnin jonnekin muualle nukkumaan, esimerkiksi sohvalle, joka sentään on huomattavasti parempi paikka viettää yönsä. Sohvalle on kuitenkin ainakin kaksi ja puoli metriä, eikä häntä erityisemmin huvita raahata eikä varsinkaan kantaa Johnia olohuoneen poikki. John heräisi samalla hetkellä, kun Sherlock ryhtyisi nostamaan häntä. Sherlock selittäisi jotain ja John uskoisi häntä eikä vieläkään tajuaisi.  
  
Kolmas vaihtoehto vaikuttaa parhaalta. Hän laittaa television takaisin päälle ja etsii kanavan, joka tarjoaa myöhäisillan aikuisviihdettä. John havahtuu vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun television volyymikäyrä alkaa näyttää punaista.  
  
”Mitä helv- ” John aloittaa, kunnes hänen suunsa loksahtaa auki. Sherlock rykäisee, ja John melkein tipahtaa tuoliltaan tajutessaan, että Sherlock seisoo siinä kaukosäädin kädessään.  
  
John osoittaa televisiota. ”Minä – en – mitä – sinä - ”  
  
”Kello on puoli yksi”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Nukahdit ilmeisesti katsoessasi tuota. Olisitko ystävällinen ja siirtyisit omaan sänkyysi jatkamaan.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä suu hivenen auki ja silmät pyöreinä. Sherlock hymyilee lyhyesti ja kävelee sitten takaisin keittiöön. Häntä hymyilyttää edelleen, joten hän on tutkivinaan jääkaapin kieltämättä melko omalaatuista sisältöä.  
  
Johnilta kestää noin viisi sekuntia saada telkkari kiinni ja kadota yläkertaan.  
  
**  
  
_Sherlock, missä hemmetissä sinä olet? Lestrade odottaa meitä.  
  
_ Sherlock hymähtää tekstiviestille ja laittaa kännykän takaisin taskuunsa. John varmaan keittää parhaillaan teetä ja avaa niitä aamulehden sivuja, mutta ei pysty keskittymään, hyppii ulkomaan osionkin nopeasti läpi ja juo teetä ihan liian nopeasti, polttaa kielensä ja -  
  
_Jalkakin on kadonnut. Menitkö jo Scotland Yardiin?  
_  
Ehkä ei sittenkään. John vaikuttaa olevan tänään harvinaisen nopea.  
  
Ja sitten, puoli minuuttia myöhemmin:  
_  
Olisin tullut mukaan.  
  
_ ”Mille sinä hymyilet?” Lestrade kysyy.  
  
Sherlock panee puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa, taas. ”En millekään. No niin, saitko kaiken mitä tarvitset?”  
  
”Sain kai”, Lestrade sanoo hitaasti tuijottaen häntä otsa rypyssä, ”mutta miten – ”  
  
”Sehän oli ilmeistä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja lisää sitten rehellisyyden vuoksi: ”lopulta.”  
  
Hän valvoi kuitenkin kolmeen saakka, nukkui kaksi tuntia ja puolittain murtautui laboratorioon. Molly tuli puoli seitsemältä. Siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo valmis testaamaan teoriaa. Huumevelkoja, kuolleen miehen puhelimessa nyyhkyttävä äiti, joka vahvisti pojan saaneen jotain outoja puhelinsoittoja, kokaiininjäämät veressä. Kuolinsyy tukehtuminen. Tatuointi jalkapohjassa, joku jengijuttu, Lestrade voisi tehdä työajallaan kerrankin jotain hyödyllistä ja selvittää yksityiskohdat itse. Varoitus muille, näyttävä, kyllä, mielenkiintoinen tai poikkeuksellinen, ei juurikaan. Ei edes murhaa, pelkästään yliannostus ja tilaisuuteen tarttuva velkoja.  
  
Harmi. Alkunäytös oli niin lupaava.  
  
Lestrade ei selvästikään ole kuunnellut sanaakaan, koska mies tuijottaa häntä edelleen aivan yhtä hämmentyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Lähetä joku uhrin äidin luo hakemaan kuva jalkapohjan tatuoinnista”, Sherlock sanoo nyt varmuuden vuoksi hieman hitaammin. ”Tatuoinnin perusteella saat jengin kiinni, jonkun pikkutekijän edes, ja lopulta joku kertoo ketkä raahasivat yliannostukseen kuolleen, korviaan myöten huumeveloissa olleen miehen sinne uima-altaalle, ja tietysti että kuka idiootti piilotti jalan nipin napin kolmensadan metrin päähän roskikseen.”  
  
”Mutta - ”  
  
”Hänet oli ilmoitettu kadonneeksi nipin napin kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia sitten. Helppo juttu selvittää nimi ja äidin puhelinnumero.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Jalka oli leikattu irti melkein kuusi tuntia kuoleman jälkeen. Jos leikkaajat olisivat myös tappaneet hänet, tuskinpa he olisivat viivytelleet niin pitkään. Pelkkä viaton yliannostus siis. Myöhemmin velkojat tulivat kovistelemaan, tajusivat olevansa vähän myöhässä ja ottivat tilaisuudesta vaarin.”  
  
”Miten – ”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
”Soittaisitko Johnille”, hän sanoo noustessaan seisomaan ja näkee Lestraden otsan rypistyvän, ”että hänen pitää tulla tapaamaan minua viidentoista minuutin päästä kahvilaan.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kuulee Lestraden kysyvän ennen kuin ovi sulkeutuu hänen perässään.  
  
Hetken hän miettii, pitäisikö hänen vielä varmuuden vuoksi vaikka laittaa Johnille tekstiviesti. Mutta ei. Hänhän pyysi aivan kohteliaasti. Johnin puhelin varmasti hälyttää parhaillaan.  
  
**  
  
John näyttää epätavallisen kiusaantuneelta. Hän on ottanut ison kupin teetä ja sinihomejuustopasteijan – kuulemma ei ole vielä lounasaika – ja nyt hän lähinnä kääntelee niitä käsissään, teetä ja pasteijaa. Sherlock seuraa otsa aavistuksen verran rypyssä ja huulet kevyesti sormenpäihin nojaten, miten John kiemurtelee ja vääntyilee tuolillaan. Onko John tehnyt jotain tyhmää? Mitä ihmettä se voisi olla, että se saisi Johnin huokailemaan tuolla tavalla äänettömästi ja tuijottamaan avuttomana teekuppiin?  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo lopulta ilmeisen vastentahtoisena puhumaan, mutta ilmeisesti hiljaisuus on käynyt - Sherlock vilkaisee kelloa – kuuden minuutin jälkeen sietämättömäksi. ”Se… eilisilta. Kun sinä… kun herätit… ja kun televisio – ”  
  
”Niin?” Hoputtaminen on ehkä huono valinta, mutta John tuntuu lähestyvän aihettaan niin sietämättömän hitaasti.  
  
No niin. Lopultakin John lopettaa vääntyilemisen, suoristaa selkänsä ja katsoo suoraan häneen. Sherlock nielaisee. Johnin tuollaiset katseet tuntuvat hänen polvissaan asti. Miten ihmeessä, miten _ihmeessä_ voisi olla niin, että John ei tajuaisi?  
  
”En muista katsoneeni pornoa”, John sanoo, nielaisee äänekkäästi ja kurtistaa kulmiaan kuin voisi sillä jotenkin selventää viestiään, ”ennen kuin nukahdin siis. En todellakaan muista. Ja vielä niin kovaan ääneen.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock sanoo sympaattisimmalla äänellään. Hän ei nyt vaan voi vastustaa kiusausta.  
  
”Mutta… luulin katsovani tositeeveetä”, John sanoo ja yskähtää, ”ei sillä että se olisi juurikaan parempaa, mutta… silti… meidän olohuoneessamme…”  
  
”Kyllä minä ymmärrän, John”, Sherlock sanoo huokaisten ystävällisen myötätuntoisesti.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä yllättyneen näköisenä. ”Ymmärrätkö?”  
  
Hän nyökkää ja hymyilee.  
  
”Mutta…” John jatkaa tuijottaen taas hyvin tiiviisti kahvikuppiaan, ”suo anteeksi, mutta tämä on nyt vain jotenkin pakko ottaa esille… luulin katsovani tositeeveetä ja sitten yhtäkkiä heräsin ja… no… ja sinä seisoitkin takanani niin kuin olisit ollut siinä, katsomassa, mutta… ethän sinä….”  
  
John nielaisee ja katsoo Sherlockia niin kuin pyytäisi apua, ihan vain vähän apua lopettamaan sen lauseen.  
  
Sherlock tajuaa, että hänen omakin otsansa on nyt rypyssä. John tuijottaa häntä herkeämättä. Vaikuttaa siltä, että John ihan oikeasti yrittää kysyä häneltä jotakin, ehkä jopa… mutta hirveän kömpelösti kyllä, tämä on jopa Johnilta pieni alisuoritus.  
  
Sherlock selvittää kurkkuaan ja aukaisee suunsa, mutta ei osaakaan sanoa mitään. Hänen on laitettava suunsa takaisin kiinni. Nyt hänestä tuntuu, että hän on se, joka tuijottaa Johnia avuttomasti. Helvetti sentään, kyllähän hän vastaisi kysymykseen, varsinkin _siihen_ kysymykseen, mutta John voisi hitto soikoon muotoilla sen vähän paremmin. Mieluiten sellaiseksi, että siihen voisi vastata kyllä tai ei. Tai vaikka nyökätä.  
  
Hän on kyllä tavallaan tiennyt, että tämä on edessä. Hän sanoi Johnille silloin kerran, että on naimisissa työnsä kanssa. John ei ole nähnyt häntä kertaakaan kenenkään seurassa, ei sillä tavalla. Hän sen sijaan on nähnyt Johnin tyttöystäviä vaikka kuinka monta kertaa, ja häneltä kesti yllättävän pitkään tajuta, että hän on hieman katkera siitä, ikään kuin John rikkoisi jotain sanatonta sopimusta, pettäisi häntä ihan vähän.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hiljaisella äänellä ja kumartuu pienen kahvilapöydän yli kohti Sherlockia. Heidän ympärillään puheensorina jatkuu muuttumattomana. Kukaan ei seuraa heitä. Ketään ei kiinnosta. Kukaan ei tajua. ”Olen pahoillani, en halua udella… se vain tuli jotenkin esiin eilen, tiedätkö, järkytyin vähän ja _tiesin_ että en katsonut pornoa eilen illalla, en todellakaan, en missään tapauksessa olohuoneessa kun sinä olet keittiössä sen… jalan kanssa. Ja sitten mietin että entä Sherlock, ja että mutta eihän Sherlock, ja minä – ” John pysähtyy, nielaisee ja huokaisee syvään. Sherlock istuu paikallaan ja odottaa. Hän melkein toivoo, että jotain tapahtuisi, jotain mikä keskeyttäisi heidät, vaikka joku kiva pieni räjähdys.  
  
”Että eihän Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”katso pornoa.”  
  
John nostaa katseensa taas häneen ja jatkaa tuijottamista. Johnin kulmakarvat ovat ihan aavistuksen verran koholla. Vaikka Johnin lause kuulosti äänenpainojen perusteella toteamukselta, se on Johnin ilmeestä päätellen luultavasti kysymys. Sherlock nuolaisee huuliaan, nostaa kauluksia vähän paremmin ylös ja aikoo aloittaa muutaman kerran jotenkin väärin, ennen kuin lopulta onnistuu oikeasti avaamaan suunsa.  
  
”Katson minä”, hän sanoo hitaasti tietämättä, pitääkö nyt lausua erityisen huolellisesti Johnin vai ehkä hänen itsensä takia. ”Joskus. En kovin usein. Silloin tällöin.”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään.  
  
”John”, hän jatkaa, ja sanat tuntuvat edelleen kummallisen tahmeilta ja hankalilta suussa, ”olen ehkä antanut sellaisen vaikutelman, että en... olisi lainkaan kiinnostunut, tuota, parisuhteista, mutta se ei – ”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo.  
  
Sherlock jää keskelle lausetta. John työntää loput pasteijasta suuhunsa, ottaa ison hörpyn teetä päälle ja jotenkin onnistuu vielä siinä samalla kiskomaan takkia ylleen. Toinen hiha jää kyllä ensin jumiin, mutta pian hän selvittää senkin. Sherlock istuu paikallaan ja tuijottaa, miten John pyyhkii kädellään murut pöydältä yhteen kasaan ja sitten pyyhkäisee vahingossa koko kasan syliinsä samalla, kun nousee seisomaan.  
  
”John”, hän kokeilee vielä, mutta John ei enää katso häneen.  
  
”Selvä, selvä”, John sanoo kaivaen kännykkäänsä esille. Sitten, onneksi, hän pysähtyy hetkeksi ja tuijottaa Sherlockia ihan vain pari sekuntia kännykkä toisessa kädessä ja toinen käsi kömpelösti tuolin selkänojalla. ”Minä… anteeksi. Anteeksi että kysyin. Tämä on jotenkin hirvittävän noloa. Olisi pitänyt edes olla kännissä ensin.”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa.  
  
Johnkin naurahtaa, luojan kiitos.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Minä laitoin sen kanavan päälle. Yritin herättää sinut. Se oli kai huono vitsi, koska se johti näin tukalaan keskusteluun.”  
  
”Ei, ei”, John mutisee ja pysähtyy sitten katsomaan Sherlockia. John näyttää oikeastaan aidosti huvittuneelta. ”Se oli hyvä vitsi. Oikein hyvä. En vain tajunnut sitä. Ja olen jotenkin… olen jotenkin iloinen. Tästäkin. Tai siitä että… tai mitä helvettiä, eihän tällaisesta pysty puhumaan ilman kaljaa.” John sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja hymyilee. Sherockin polvet tuntuvat oudoilta. ”Tiedätkö, nyt minä menen. Ennen kuin tämä menee vielä nolommaksi. Menen… tekemään jotain. Nähdään myöhemmin.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John hymyilee hänelle, mutisee jotain puoliääneen ja kävelee ulos kahvilasta.  
  
**  
  
Valot ovat päällä ja uutistenlukijan tasainen ääni kuuluu melkein ulko-ovelle asti. Jotain on kuitenkin pielessä. Sherlock kävelee portaat hitaasti ylös ja käy samalla vaihtoehdot läpi mielessään. Silti hän jotenkin yllättyy 221b:n kynnyksellä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo vähän liian nopeasti. Yleensä Johnin reaktioaika on keskivertoihmiselle kohtuullisen hyvä 1,7 sekuntia.  
  
”John”, Sherlock vastaa automaattisesti.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo. ”Tässä on Annie. Annie, tämä on Sherlock. Minun kämppäkaverini.”  
  
Johnilla on kummallinen ilme, hän kyllä hymyilee, mutta kasvot näyttävät kuitenkin jotenkin kireiltä eikä hän katso Sherlockia kunnolla silmiin. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Miten ihmeessä sellainen ilme pitäisi tulkita?  
  
Vasta sitten hän kääntyy katsomaan naista, joka istuu Johnin vasemmalla puolella ja pitää kättään kevyesti Johnin reiden päällä. Vaaleanruskeat hiukset, käynyt kampaajalla hiljattain, vähän koruja, silmälasit hankittu vuoden sisällä, huonontuva näkö? Tuskin. Luultavasti vain seuraa trendejä. Tyylikkäät mutta edulliset vaatteet. Kirja avonaisessa laukussa, lukee tai haluaa vaikuttaa siltä. Ei ole kiinnostunut televisiossa pyörivästä ohjelmasta, haluaa vain olla mukava Johnille. Pitää Johnista, käsi reidellä ja istuu aivan vieressä.  
  
John rykäisee.  
  
Ah. Nainen on noussut seisomaan ja haluaa kätellä Sherlockia. Sherlock astuu lähemmäs ja ojentaa kätensä. Naisen kädenpuristus on luja mutta ei liian luja, itsevarma nainen, kirja ei ole vain rekvisiittaa.  
  
”Hän on välillä – ” John aloittaa ja yskäisee sitten, katsoo Sherlockia ja sitten naista eikä sanokaan mitään. Johnin ilme on kuitenkin vähän anteeksipyytävä. Ilmeisesti anteeksipyyntö on tarkoitettu naiselle, koska John on laittanut sormensa tämän kämmenen päälle, sen saman kämmenen, joka lepää Johnin reidellä. Sherlock tajuaa tuijottavansa ja irrottaa katseensa. Miksi John pyytää anteeksi? Eihän hän edes sanonut mitään. Vai sanoiko nainen jotain? Olisiko hänen pitänyt tervehtiä? Ai niin, ehkä nainen sanoi hänelle _hauska tavata.  
  
_ ”Hauska tavata”, hän sanoo.  
  
John ja Annie katsovat toisiinsa, _Annie_ , tavallinen nimi, luultavasti keskituloisesta perheestä jossa vanhemmat ovat yhä yhdessä, ei suuria pettymyksiä elämän aikana, katsoo silmiin ja odottaa tulevansa toimeen muiden kanssa. Tavallinen, mukava nainen, ihan hyvä Johnille, paitsi että -  
  
”Tuota noin”, John sanoo, ”oliko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia tälle illalle?”  
  
”Miten niin?” Sherlock kysyy ja katsoo vuorotellen Johnia ja naista.  
  
”Minä vain – tuota, me aioimme itse asiassa mennä katsomaan yhtä taidenäyttelyä, Annie puhui siitä juuri”, John sanoo ja Sherlock miettii, miksi ihmeessä Johnia on niin vaikea tulkita, vaikka oma vikansa tietysti, mitäs käyttäytyy niin epäjohdonmukaisesti. ”Pitäisikö nyt jo lähteä? Ennen kuin on liian myöhä?”  
  
”Lähdetään vain”, Annie sanoo ja hymyilee ystävällisesti.  
  
Sherlock seisoo edelleen keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa. John kiertää pöydän toiselta puolelta päästäkseen rappusiin ja omaan makuuhuoneeseensa, vaikka suorin reitti menisi aivan Sherlockin vierestä. Hetken päästä John tulee takaisin, ja neulepaita on vaihtunut pikkutakkiin. Annie seisoo puolentoista metrin päässä Sherlockista ja jatkaa ystävällistä hymyilyään sillä aikaa, kun John ilmeisesti kerää tavaroita ympäri asuntoa, käy hakemassa Annien takin ja auttaa sen sitten naisen päälle jotenkin vähän liian vikkelästi, Annien on vaikea saada kättään hihaan, ja John ohittaa taas Sherlockin niin, että pöytä jää heidän väliinsä.  
  
”Me tästä sitten menemmekin”, John sanoo. ”Hauskaa illanjatkoa.”  
  
”Oli hauska tavata”, Annie sanoo.  
  
Sherlock ei ehdi vastata. John tarttuu Annien käsivarteen ja ohjaa tämän pöydän toiselta puolelta kohti ulko-ovea. Sherlock kääntyy katsomaan heidän peräänsä, vaikka se on varmasti huono valinta. Ovella John kietoo käsivartensa Annien hartioiden ympärille. Onko se viesti? Yrittääkö John kertoa jotain? Vai eikö John vaan ihan oikeasti _tajua?_  
  
”Samoin”, hän vastaa, mutta vastaus tulee myöhässä, askeleet menevät jo puolivälissä rappusia. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja istuu alas. Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjänä hänen edessään.  
  
_Huumevelkoja, yliannostus, varoitus muille, jengitatuointi jalkapohjassa. Ei murhaa. Tylsää. SH  
  
_ John vastaa sentään melkein heti.  
  
_Näin nopeasti? Luulin että se veisi enemmän aikaa.  
  
Ratkaisin sen jo aamulla.  
  
_ Hän odottaa Johnin vastausta melkein kymmenen minuuttia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft soittaa hänelle.  
  
Hän aikoo ensin vain antaa puhelimen soida. Mycroft on kuitenkin itsepäinen, ja kieltämättä hänellä on tylsää, uima-allasjuttu selvisi aivan liian helposti. Eilen hän oli niin tylsistynyt, että ryhtyi pelaamaan Johnin kanssa shakkia ja tajusi vasta ensimmäisen siirron jälkeen, että John ei ollut ollut koko iltana kotona.  
  
”Mycroft”, hän sanoo puhelimeen.  
  
”Sherlock”, Mycroft vastaa sileällä, lähestulkoon ystävällisellä äänellä, jota kuunnellessa alkaa tehdä mieli tupakkaa. ”Halusin vain ilmoittaa, että olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Pahoillasi?”  
  
”Ajattelin jo, että ehkä John… mutta olin ilmeisesti väärässä.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, Sherlock sanoo, mutta ei sulje puhelinta.  
  
”Sinua kuitenkin varmaan ilahduttaa kuulla, että naisystävä on oikein kunnollinen”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Ei hämärää taustaa, ei pikkurikoksia, ei edes välivuosia ulkomailla. Kummallisin hänen tietokoneellaan googletettu asia on _nännilävistys._ ”  
  
Sherlock kävelee eteenpäin puhelin yhä korvalla. ”Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?”  
  
”Kerrassaan tavallinen nainen”, Mycroft sanoo miellyttävällä äänellä, ”tuskinpa John viihtyy hänen kanssaan kovin kauaa.”  
  
”Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoo. Ehkä tänään on se päivä, jolloin Mycroft päättää kerrankin kuunnella häntä. ”Se. Ei. Kuulu. Sinulle.”  
  
”Totta kai se kuuluu minulle”, Mycroft sanoo kepeästi, ”minähän olen ainoa veljesi. Mutta ymmärrän kyllä, että asia on arka. Et sinä yleensä käy _kävelyillä_. Mutta mitäpä muutakaan voisit tehdä, kun John tulee jo _kolmatta kertaa_ illalla kotiin sen naisen kanssa, sellaisen mukavan ja tavanomaisen naisen, joka jää yöksi, ja aamulla heräät siihen, miten John laittaa hänelle paahtoleipää ja paistettuja kananmunia – ”  
  
”Paahtoleipää ja marmeladia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”Annie on vegaani.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Mycroft kuulostaa aidosti yllättyneeltä. ”Enkä tiennyt sitä? En yleensä ole näin huolimaton. Luikahditko salaa ulos ovesta? Vai koetitko syödä aamiaista heidän kanssaan? Yrititkö lukea lehteä ja katselit samalla, miten John ojentaa hänelle toista paahtoleipää ja rapsuttaa häntä korvan takaa?”  
  
”Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoo, ”eikö sinulla ihan oikeasti ole mitään parempaa tekemistä? Eikö mitään vaaraa, mikä uhkaisi Englantia?”  
  
”Vanha kunnon Englanti pärjää tänä aamuna oikein hienosti”, Mycroft vastaa, ”mutta olet oikeassa. Ja sinullakin on oikeastaan jo kiire takaisin.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee ääneen ja ohi kävelevä pikkutyttö tuijottaa häntä oudosti. Ensin hän aikoo olla kysymättä. Mycroft on koko ajan vähän sietämättömämpi, hänen olisi vaan pitänyt jättää vastaamatta puhelimeen.  
  
”Kiire?” hän mutisee lopulta hampaidensa välistä. Ehkä Mycroft ei kuule.  
  
”Annie lähti kolme minuuttia sitten”, Mycroft sanoo heti. ”Hänellä on hammaslääkäri ja sen jälkeen töitä. John lupasi soittaa myöhemmin, mutta he eivät ole vielä sopineet seuraavaa tapaamista.”  
  
”Tekisit jotain järkevää”, Sherlock sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen. Kääntyessään ympäri hän melkein törmää tiibetinspanieliin ja kahteen keski-ikäiseen naiseen.  
  
**  
  
”Mikä ihme täällä tuoksuu?” John kysyy. ”Leipooko rouva Hudson jotain”?  
  
Sherlock seisoo ovensuussa ja kohauttaa olkapäitään. John kääntyy katsomaan häntä nojatuoliltaan, missä tämä istuu käytännöllisesti katsoen hautautuneena sanomalehteen.  
  
”Missä sinä – _Sherlock!_ Mitä _ihmettä?”_  
  
Sherlock kurtistaa kulmiaan. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Ethän sinä – ” John aloittaa ja nielaisee sitten äänekkäästi, ”oletko sinä käynyt _leipomossa_?”  
  
Ahaa. Sherlock kohottaa paperipussia, joka kieltämättä tuntui aika oudolta hänen kädessään puolet paluumatkasta. ”Se oli matkan varrella.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä hyvin epäuskoisen näköisenä. ”Mutta… äh, antaa olla. Mitä sinä ostit?”  
  
”Ostin – ” hän aloittaa ja rypistää otsaansa. John odottaa vastausta. Hän avaa paperipussin, nostaa leivonnaisen esille ja ojentaa sitä Johnia kohti. ”Tällaisia.”  
  
”Viinereitä”, John sanoo ja näyttää sentään aidosti ilahtuneelta.  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tipauttaa paperipussin Johnin syliin kävellessään nojatuoli ohi keittiöön. Hän kuulee, miten John ottaa pussin käsiinsä, sanomalehti rapisee, leivonnaiset tosiaan tuoksuvat ihan hyvältä, hän melkein tuntee Johnin katseen selässään, niskaa alkaa kutittaa. Keittiössä haisee väärältä, naisten shampoolta. Onko Annie tuonut jo oman shampoonsa heille? Ei kai sentään, ei se ole mahdollista. Ehkä se on jäänyt joltain Johnin entiseltä tyttöystävältä, kyllä, se mustatukkainen ja tylsä käytti samaa. John laittaa paperipussin maahan ja yrittää estää sanomalehteä hajoamasta lattialle samalla, kun tasapainottelee teekuppia oikeassa ja leivonnaista vasemmassa kädessä.  
  
Sherlock jää keittiöön seisomaan. Johnin nojatuoli on selin häneen. Hän näkee Johnin niskan, mutta John ei näe häntä.  
  
”Sherlock?” John sanoo hetken päästä ja vilkaisee häntä selkänojan yli. ”Missä sinä olit?”  
  
”Kävelyllä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John näyttää yllättyneeltä, mutta haukkaa vain uuden palan viineristä. ”Kävelyllä. Okei. Tuota… mitä sinä nyt teet?”  
  
”Ajattelen.” Se on periaatteessa vale, koska lähinnä hän on tuijottanut Johnin niskaa. John on kuitenkin edelleen todella huono erottamaan, milloin hän valehtelee.  
  
”Ahaa. Selvä. Tuota noin... ajattelin, että… tai että ehkä olisi kohteliasta kysyä… siitä on jo jonkin aikaa, kun minulla… on ollut joku täällä. Yötä, tarkoitan.”  
  
John yrittää edelleen tuijottaa Sherlockia sohvan selkänojan yli. Asento näyttää sekä epämukavalta että huonosti toimivalta. Hetken hän aikoo antaa Johnin kärvistellä, mutta olkoon, ehkä on parempi olla ystävällinen, kun niin yksinkertainen teko voi pelastaa miehen niskat. Hän kävelee olohuoneeseen ja istuu nojatuoliin Johnia vastapäätä. John katsoo häntä ja näyttää hämmentyneeltä. Sanomalehti on tipahtamaisillaan hänen sylistään lattialle.  
  
”Kysyä mitä?” Sherlock sanoo, kun alkaa näyttää siltä, ettei John ehkä aiokaan oma-aloitteisesti jatkaa puhumista.  
  
Johnin otsa rypistyy ja katse käy lattiassa ja palaa sitten Sherlockiin. ”Ajattelin vain… toivottavasti sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan.”  
  
Sherlock kumartuu eteenpäin ja vetää sanomalehden Johnin sylistä. John näyttää jotenkin hämmentyneeltä ja pitelee teemukiaan ja viineriään ylhäällä niin kuin pelkäisi, että hän aikoo viedä nekin. Hän taittelee sanomalehden kokoon ja laittaa sen sivupöydälle.  
  
Joskus hän miettii, että sen yhden lauseen olisi voinut kyllä jättää sanomatta, sen _olen naimisissa työni kanssa._ Vaikka toisaalta tuskinpa se mitään muuttaisi. Johnilta vain yksinkertaisesti puuttuu huomiokykyä, tai mielikuvitusta, tai molempia. Hän yrittää katsoa Johnia tarkkaan ja miettiä, mitä ihmettä tämän päässä oikein liikkuu, mutta John vain tuijottaa takaisin. Jos John tietää, hän peittää sen hyvin.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
”John”, hän vastaa tottumuksesta.  
  
”Minä kysyin”, John sanoo, ”että onko sinulla jotain sitä vastaan, jos Annie on täällä yötä.”  
  
”Annie.”  
  
”Tai joku muu nainen. Joku minun – ” John pitää pienen tauon, niin pienen ettei varmaan edes itse huomaa sitä, ” – tyttöystäväni.”  
  
”Tyttöystäväsi?”  
  
John punastuu hieman. Hienoa. Punastelu nyt tästä puuttuikin. ”Emmehän me nyt varsinaisesti ole vielä, mehän vasta… ei kun hemmetti sentään. Ei tässä siitä ole kyse. Me vasta tapailemme. Mutta ei se vaikuta tähän nyt mitenkään.”  
  
Sherlock melkein miettii, pitäisikö kuitenkin soittaa vielä Mycroftille. Mycroft varmaan hommaisi Annielle unelmien asunnon tai unelmien hevosen, mitä se sitten ikinä onkaan, millä nainen saadaan muuttamaan toiselle puolelle maapalloa. Sherlockin ei luultavasti tarvitsisi edes tehdä mitään muuta sen eteen kuin sanoa Mycroftille, että tämä tosiaan on oikeassa. Johnin suhteen. Aivan oikeassa. Ehkä Mycroft vaatisi muutaman ärsyttävän lässyttelevän fraasin, mutta siinä se olisi. Annie soittaisi Johnille pahoittelevan puhelun eikä enää ikinä tulisi Baker Streetille.  
  
Mutta sitten John löytäisi seuraavan. Ja Mycroft vinoilisi Sherlockille vuosikausia.  
  
”Tällaisista jutuista pitää pystyä sopimaan”, John sanoo parhaillaan, ”kun asuu samassa kämpässä. Ettei vaan jää mitään hampaankoloon.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään hampaankolossa.”  
  
”Mutta…” John huokaa syvään. ”Tajuatko sinä nyt edes, mitä minä yritän kysyä?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia otsa rypyssä. John tuijottaa takaisin. Hän on melko varma, että jos hän pyytäisi, John ei enää ikinä tapaisi Annea. Hänen vain pitäisi perustella se hyvin. John ei osaisi kieltäytyä. John valitsisi hänet mieluummin kuin ruskeasilmäisen kirjoja lukevan lähestulkoon-tyttöystävän.  
  
”Luultavasti en”, hän sanoo Johnille.  
  
John näyttää turhaantuneelta. ”Ajattelin kai että… jos se saa sinut tuntemaan itsesi jotenkin… ulkopuoliseksi, vaikkapa, kun minulla on joku täällä. Tai… yksinäiseksi. Jos et pidä siitä, sinun pitäisi sanoa se, niin että voimme jutella siitä.”  
  
”Ja sitten et toisi tänne enää ketään?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
John näyttää hämmentyneeltä. ”Etkö halua että tuon tänne ketään? Yhtään ketään?”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia. Hän on ihan varma, että se kaikki näkyy hänen silmistään, hän on kyllä nähnyt itsensä peilistä, se on niin _ilmeistä_. Hän kumartuu eteenpäin ja katsoo Johnin silmiä, jotka tuijottavat takaisin vähän epäuskoisina, kevyesti alahuulta purevia hampaita ja käsiä, jotka pitelevät yhä teekuppia ja viineriä.  
  
John näyttää mieheltä, jolla ei ole hajuakaan siitä, mitä hänen naamansa edessä tapahtuu.  
  
”Totta kai saat tuoda tänne tyttöystäviä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tähtää ystävällisen rohkaisevaan hymyyn, mutta se taitaa mennä nyt vähän ohi. Hän ei mahda sille mitään. Parempi nousta seisomaan ja kävellä kauemmas, pysähtyä ikkunan eteen ja sitten kääntyä katsomaan Johnia uudestaan pienen välimatkan päästä. ”En minä ole yksinäinen. Tuo vain heidät kaikki. Ihan niin monta kuin haluat, milloin vain haluat. Vaikka kaikki kerralla, jos haluat.”  
  
”Sherlock, mitä – ”  
  
”Murha”, hän sanoo, ”Oxfordissa, siitä oli päivän lehdessä. Omituinen. Vaatii varmaan tutkimista. Googleta kaikki minkä löydät.”  
  
John katsoo häntä vielä yhdellä hämmentyneellä katseella ja nostaa sitten läppärin lattialta syliinsä tajuamatta, että eihän Sherlock koskaan lue päivän lehteä.  
  
**  
  
”Mitä hittoa hän edes tekee täällä?”  
  
”En rehellisesti sanottuna tiedä”, Lestrade vastaa Andersonille, joka näyttää lähinnä kiukuttelevalta lapselta puuskaan ristittyine käsineen. ”Eihän meillä ole mitään meneillään, ei yhtään mitään, autovarkauksia ja jokunen pahoinpitely, mutta – ”  
  
”Pakko olla jotain”, Sherlock melkein ärähtää pyörähtäessään satakahdeksankymmentä astetta Lestraden toimistotuolilla. ”Eikö ketään tosiaan ole tapettu?”  
  
Anderson katsoo häntä kuin hullua, missä ei tietenkään ole mitään uutta. Lestrade sen sijaan näyttää lähes huolestuneelta. ”Ei viime aikoina. Sherlock, onko kaikki - ”  
  
”Entä pahoinpitelyjä?” Sherlock kysyy äkkiä toiveikkaasti ja nostaa jalat Lestraden pöydälle. ”Jotain oikein omituista? Jotain missä on särmää, ei mitään taksijonossa tappelevia idiootteja?”  
  
Anderson kääntyy ympäri ja marssii ulos toimistosta. Hyvä. Sherlock nojaa vähän paremmin tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja katsoo toiveikkaana Lestradea, joka sentään näyttää vähän epävarmalta.  
  
”No”, mies sanoo hitaasti, ”tällä viikolla oli kyllä yksi, olemme selvitelleet sitä mutta tapaus on edelleen aika epäselvä.”  
  
”Näytä minulle”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Lestrade vilkuilee häneen jotenkin epäluuloisen näköisenä, mutta ei onneksi vaivaudu sanomaan mitään ääneen. Hetken kuluttua nipin napin parikymppinen opiskelijapoika, (työharjoittelussa kolmatta tai neljättä viikkoa, tummat silmänaluset ja kipeä ranne, valvoi viime yönä liian myöhään pelaten tietokonepelejä) koputtaa oveen ja jättää kansion Lestraden pöydälle.  
  
”Tässä”, Lestrade sanoo ja levittää kuvia Sherlockin eteen, ”mutta tiedätkö, minä olen töissä, en oikeastaan joutaisi esittelemään sinulle kiinnostavia tapauksia – ”  
  
”Personal trainer.”  
  
Lestrade rypistää otsaansa. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Vaimolla on personal trainer”, Sherlock sanoo selaten kuvia, ”jututtakaa häntä.”  
  
Lestrade kiertää nopeasti pöydän taakse hänen viereensä ja kumartuu tuijottamaan kuvia. ”Hänkö sen teki? Hakkasi miehen sairaalakuntoon? _Jumppaohjaaja?_ ”  
  
”Ei, mutta sinä tarvitset kunto-ohjelman”, sanoo Sherlock ja melkein hymyilee, kun Lestraden suu loksahtaa auki. Huumori, keskimäärin melko vaikea laji, haastavaa ennakoida toisten reaktioita,               mutta joskus onnistaa. ”Mutta sen lisäksi häntä voisi jututtaa pahoinpitelystä. Olen kahdeksankymmentäprosenttisen varma, että hän teki sen. Vaikea sanoa enempää pelkän kansion perusteella.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Intohimorikos”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ei kunnollista suunnittelua tai logiikkaa. Hetken mielijohteesta tehty, näkyy huolimattomuutena. Vammoista päätellen tekijä oli lyhyt, todennäköisesti nainen, mutta vahva. Vaimo ei saisi aikaan tuollaista jälkeä, eikä hänellä ole motiivia.”  
  
”Miten niin ei?” Lestrade kysyy kumartuen lähemmäs. ”Jos mies petti häntä – ”  
  
”Vaimo ei välitä”, Sherlock sanoo ja näyttää yhtä kuvista Lestradelle, ”eivät edes nuku enää samassa huoneessa, yöpöytiä on kaksi mutta kummallakaan ei ole yhtään naisen tavaroita. Naiset eivät voi nukkua ilman kosmetiikkaläjää yöpöydällä.”  
  
Lestrade rypistää otsaansa. ”Ja mistä ihmeestä sinä sen tietäisit?”  
  
”Tarvitaan pieni mutta vahva nainen, joka tuntee talon, ehkä jopa tietää missä vara-avainta pidetään.”  
  
”Mutta ei ole ollut puhetta mistään vara-avaimesta – ”  
  
Sherlock nostaa päällimmäiseksi kuvan uhrin vaimosta. ”Tämän näköinen ja noin rikas - voi hyvä ihme, katso nyt vaikka tuota kelloa – nainen treenaa paljon mutta mieluiten kotonaan. Personal trainer on hyvä arvaus, luultavasti parempi kuin mihin olette tähän mennessä pystyneet.”  
  
”No kieltämättä, mutta – ”  
  
”Aloittaisin siitä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tosin voisitte myös ehkä kysyä vaimolta, miksi häntä ei ole häirinnyt, että miehellä on suhde jumppavalmentajan kanssa. Todennäköisesti hän tietää siitä ja näette sen hänen naamastaan. Oliko muuta?”  
  
Lestrade huokaisee syvään. ”Sherlock. Minä… kiitos vaan. Tai siis, ehkä tosiaan kannattaisi selvittää, onko sellaista jumppavalmentajaa edes olemassa.”  
  
”Voisi olla myös vaimon ystävä, mutta silloin hän ei olisi niin välinpitämätön. Kuvista päätellen hän ei ole itkenyt ainakaan… kahteentoista tuntiin.”  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade sanoo kuulostaen jo vähän kärsimättömältä. Ehkä hän on tajunnut, että Sherlock tosiaan istuu hänen tuolillaan. ”Onko jokin… vinossa? Mitä hemmettiä sinä täällä teet? Ei sinua kiinnosta pahoinpitelyt. Oletko riidellyt Johnin kanssa?”  
  
”Mitä? Ei. En tietenkään. Ei John riitele.”  
  
Lestrade melkein ottaa kuvat hänen käsistään. ”Soitan sinulle kyllä, jos tulee jotain isoa, mutta… et voi vain istua täällä odottamassa.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Miksi en? Tämä on hyvä tuoli.”  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän mennä kaljalle?” Lestrade kysyy kummallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Sherlock siristää silmiään ja koettaa päätellä, minkä takia Lestrade katsoo häntä tuolla tavalla. ”Jutella vähän? Voisin pitää lounastaukoni kohta, voidaan istua pubissa ja jutella kerrankin kunnolla – ”  
  
”Jutella? Mistä?” Sherlock yrittää ottaa pahoinpitelytapauksen kuvat takaisin Lestraden kädestä, mutta Lestrade kiskaisee ne hänen ulottumattomiinsa. ”Juttuhan selvisi jo. Itse asiassa olen yhdeksänkymmentäprosenttisen varma, että jumppaohjaaja – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade sanoo, ”jos et suostu puhumaan niin mene edes kotiin. Ihan totta.”  
  
Sally Donovan kävelee Lestraden toimiston ohi, hidastaa vauhtiaan ja vilkuilee heitä lasiseinän läpi. Sherlock huokaa syvään ja riiputtaa päätään hetken taaksepäin Lestraden erittäin mukavan toimistotuolin selkänojan yli.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti, ”mutta teet kyllä väärän valinnan. Olisin voinut ratkaista koko polkupyörävarkauksien pinosi viidessä minuutissa.”  
  
Lestrade näyttää melkein siltä kuin harkitsisi ehdotusta. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan jää odottamaan, että mies muuttaa mielensä. Mieluummin hän vaikka palaa nyt Baker Streetille kuin metsästää kadonneita mummopyöriä, vaikkakin rehellisyyden nimissä pitää todeta, että läheltä se kyllä liippaa.  
  
**  
  
Baker Streetillä kaikki on niin kuin aina ennenkin. John istuu omassa nojatuolissaan ja kirjoittaa jotakin sylissään makaavalla läppärillä. Johnin ilme on rauhallinen ja vakaa, ja Sherlock pysähtyy hetkeksi ikkunan viereen arvioimaan, onko ilme naamiota vai ei. Ei se ole. John ihan oikeasti on rauhallinen. Ilmeisesti hän ei ole erityisen järkyttynyt tai välttämättä edes pahoillaan, mutta ihan varma Sherlock ei voi olla. Hänen näkökulmansa Johniin on niin subjektiivinen. Hän ei millään voi tehdä kunnollisia, objektiivisia havaintoja Johnista. John saattaisi huijata häntä vaikka koko ajan, eikä hän tietäisi sitä – tosin tuskin Johnin kokonaisaivokapasiteetista liikenisi riittävästi resursseja sellaiseen.  
  
Hän teki joka tapauksessa virheen. Hän tiesi sen jo silloin, kun soitti Mycroftille. Asia ei tietenkään ikinä selviäisi Johnille, mutta siitä huolimatta se olisi tavallaan heidän välissään. Sherlock tietäisi. Kyllähän hän varmaan unohtaisi sen, tai tarkemmin sanottuna hän voisi säilöä koko jutun johonkin hyvin harvoin käytettyyn huoneeseen, mutta siellä jossain se silti olisi.  
  
Mycroft ei tietenkään kuulostanut lainkaan yllättyneeltä. ”Luulin, että soittaisit aiemmin”, tämä sanoi tavanomaisen viileän tervehdyksen sijaan, ja Sherlock kiristeli jo siinä vaiheessa hampaitaan.  
  
”Oletko jutellut äidin kanssa viime aikoina?” Sherlock kysyi lähinnä pitkittääkseen väistämätöntä.  
  
Mycroft maiskutteli hänelle suutaan niin ärsyttävästi, että hänen teki mieli luovuttaa saman tien. Hän kuitenkin puri hampaat tiukasti yhteen ja odotti hiljaa. Hän oli kestänyt monta tuntia, ainakin kolme ja puoli. Nyt hän tekisi sen. Parempi näin kuin soittaa Mycroftille monta kertaa ja aina jänistää kesken kaiken. Hän tekisi tämän kerralla loppuun, ja sitten se olisi tehty, ja hän voisi palata Baker Streetille ottamaan Johnin onnettoman katseen vastaan. Tai ehkä hän menisi katsomaan, olisiko Lestradella hänelle joku uusi kiva murha.  
  
”Voi, Sherlock”, Mycroft sanoi rauhallisimmalla, sympaattisimmalla äänellään, ”juttelisit Johnin kanssa. Kertoisit hänelle. Kaikki muuttuisi varmaan helpommaksi. Ehkä hän ryhtyisi pitämään vähän tarkemmin kiinni yksityisyydestään, tiedäthän, napittamaan aamupyjamansa ylös asti, mutta muuten… varmasti sinun olosi olisi parempi.”  
  
”Haista paska, Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Ja hanki Annielle uusi työpaikka. Sellainen, mistä hän ei voi kieltäytyä.”  
  
”Lontoon pääkirjastolla olisi houkutteleva paikka auki”, Mycroft sanoi ja nauroi sitten, ”vaikka enhän minä niin ilkeä ole. Mutta pikkuveli hyvä, sinun täytyy kertoa vähän enemmän. Miksi ihmeessä? Toivotko ihan silkkaa ystävällisyyttäsi Johnin mielitietylle parempaa työpaikkaa?”  
  
”Mycroft”, Sherlock yritti sanoa mahdollisimman varoittavaan sävyyn, mutta eihän se ikinä toiminut. Hän oli edelleen se hölmö pikkuveli. Mycroft pyöritti häntä miten huvitti, ja hänen lähestulkoon ainoa valttikorttinsa oli se, että hän uskalsi käyttää mielikuvituksellisempia kirosanoja. Siitä ei tosin nyt ollut hyötyä, kun hän halusi saada Mycroftin tekemään itselleen palveluksen.  
  
”Kävisikö Sheffield?” Mycroft kysyi ystävällisesti. ”Vai pitäisikö sen olla mantereella? Tiedäthän, että kontaktini Englannin ulkopuolella ovat hieman hatarat – ”  
  
”Sheffield kuulostaa hyvältä”, Sherlock sanoi ja jostain syystä melkein naurahti. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Tuota sanaa en uskonut kuulevani”, Mycroft sanoi kuulostamatta lainkaan yllättyneeltä. ”Mutta se ei vielä päästä sinua pinteestä. Miksi, miksi ihmeessä haluaisit parhaan ystäväsi tyttöystävän monen sadan kilometrin päähän?”  
  
”Eivät he vielä seurustele”, Sherlock korjasi ja nielaisi sitten. No niin. Tässä se oli. Hän sanoisi sen. Mycroft tiesi jo valmiiksi, joten mitä väliä sillä hänelle nyt edes oli. Hän vain sanoisi sen ja siinä kaikki. Annie lähtisi ja hetken John olisi taas ihan vaan hänen. ”En… kestä nähdä heitä yhdessä.”  
  
”Mutta miksi”, Mycroft kysyi silkinpehmeästi, ”miksi ihmeessä?”  
  
”Sherlock?” John tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Sherlock säpsähtää. John on laittanut läppärin kannen kiinni ja tuijottaa häntä sen yli. Hän näköjään seisoo edelleen ikkunan edessä. Hänen pitää ravistella hetki Mycroftin ääntä pois mielestään, ennen kuin hän pystyy kävelemään Johnin eteen ja istuutumaan nojatuolille Johnia vastapäätä.  
  
”Tuota… Annie soitti äsken”, John sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Hän on saanut työtarjouksen Sheffieldistä, kuulemma ihan mahtava työ, sellainen mistä hän on aina haaveillut. Ihan kuin joku olisi lukenut hänen villeimmät toiveensa salaa ja toteuttanut ne, haltiakeiju tai sinne päin, niin hän ihan totta sanoi.”  
  
John kohauttaa olkapäitään ja katsoo käsiinsä. Sherlock yrittää päätellä, onko John todella surullinen, kaipaako hän jo Annieta, onko Sherlock tehnyt virheen, ehkä hän on vain itsekäs paskiainen – mutta hän ei voi ajatella niin, ei nyt, kun hän teki sen jo. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja tuijottaa Johnia silmät kapeina ja tarkkaavaisina, mutta John vain katsoo häntä hyväntahtoisen alakuloisesti takaisin. John ei tiedä, että hänen pitäisi syyttää Sherlockia. Ehkä hän ei ihan oikeasti tiedä mitään. Hän vain istuu siinä ja tuijottaa parasta ystäväänsä, jonka tilannetaju on useiden asiantuntijalausuntojen mukaan parhaimmillaankin melko rajoittunut ja joka ei osaa sanoa mitään sopivaa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sherlock sanoo lopulta, vaikka se tuntuukin uskomattoman kornilta, koska eihän hän tarkoita sitä tippaakaan. Kyllähän Johnin on pakko huomata se.  
  
John kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Ei se mitään. Ei siitä varmaan olisi muutenkaan tullut mitään pitemmän päälle. Annie on niin… mukava ja tavallinen. Hän tarvitsee jonkun normaalin, jonkun joka ei juokse jahtaamassa sarjamurhaajia.”  
  
John hymyilee Sherlockille, tuttua vinoa hymyä, joka saa Sherlockin pulssin kiihtymään ihan aavistuksen verran. Sherlock hymyilee takaisin.  
  
”Nyt me olemme sitten taas kahdestaan”, John sanoo, huokaisee ja avaa taas läppärin kannen, ”mitä nyt jotain ruumiinjäseniä välillä on jääkaapissa.”  
  
”Kerro minulle”, Mycroft sanoi iltapäivällä puhelimessa pehmeällä äänellä. Sherlock pystyi melkein kuvittelemaan, miten hän istui pöytänsä ääressä lipomassa huuliaan. Ihan kuin lapsena. Silloinkin Mycroft mielellään kiristi Sherlockilta salaisuuksia. ”Kerro minulle ja järjestän kaiken.”  
  
Sherlock sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli että _no, olkoon._


	4. Chapter 4

Moriarty on palannut.  
  
Tietenkin. Pitäisi melkein olla yllättynyt, että siinä meni niin kauan. Hän olisi odottanut Moriartya takaisin jo aiemmin, jos ei olisi ollut kaikkea pientä ja turhanpäiväistä, mikä vei hänen huomiotaan: Johnin tyttöystävät, Lestraden onnettoman yksinkertaiset tapaukset, Johnin välinpitämättömiksi naamioidut huomautukset keittiön keskimääräisestä siisteystasosta.  
  
Tarkkaavaisuuden puute oli tietysti virhe. Moriarty onnistui yllättämään hänet. Koko suunnitelma on jotenkin… _nokkela_ , ja paisuu paisumistaan, ja Moriarty tekee niin sulavia käännöksiä juonessa, että hän melkein jää askeleen jälkeen. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla tarkkaavaisempi koko ajan.  
  
Mutta minkä hän sille mahtaa? Hän on tietenkin miettinyt sitä. Alussahan hän yritti sulkea Johnin pois mielestään. Hän jopa rakensi Johnille oman pienen huoneen palatsiin, perimmäiseen nurkkaan monien hankalien ja kapeiden portaiden päähän. Hän tunki Johnin sinne ja piilotti avaimen erään kynnysmaton alle myöhempää käyttöä varten. John ei kuitenkaan suostunut pysymään lukitussa huoneessa. Sherlock yritti monta kertaa, mutta jotenkin aina John vain murtautui ulos. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että he näkevät toisiaan lähestulkoon joka ikinen päivä, aamulla ja illalla ja siinä välissä. Johnia koskevaa informaatiota tulvii hänen kovalevylleen jatkuvasti, niin että Johnin pitäminen lukkojen takana osoittautui hyvin nopeasti mahdottomaksi.  
  
Seuraukset ovat tietysti olleet sietämättömät. Nykyään John saattaa ilmaantua mihin tahansa palatsin huoneeseen kutakuinkin milloin tahansa, tai ei nyt sentään, mutta aivan liian usein kuitenkin. Sherlock saattaa kelata mielessään listaa kodinpuhdistusaineissa käytettävien kemikaalien vaarallisista sivuvaikutuksista ja niiden todennäköisyyksistä kunkin annostuksen yhteydessä, ja yhtäkkiä John seisoo hänen edessään, tuijottaa häntä syyttävästi ja kysyy, onko hänen älykkyysosamääränsä tosiaan liian suuri siihen, että hän edes kerran siivoaisi vessan.  
  
Kerran tai kahdesti hän jopa mietti, pitäisikö hänen luopua Johnista. John vie hänen aivotyöskentelyltään huomattavasti energiaa, jonka hän voisi suunnata rikosten selvittelyyn. Jos hän olisi aivan johdonmukainen, hänen pitäisi todeta, että Johnista on enemmän haittaa kuin hyötyä ja että on parempi jatkaa yksin. Sitä paitsi hänen palkkionsa ratkaistuista tapauksista alkavat olla niin suuria, että kämppäkaverin pitäminen ei ole varsinaisesti taloudellinen pakko.  
  
Tietenkään hän ei pystynyt tekemään sitä. Hän kävi mielessään muutaman keskustelun, jossa hän pyytää ystävällisesti Johnia poistumaan Baker Streetiltä pysyvästi. Useimmat niistä päättyivät kohtalaiseen väkivallan käyttöön, yleensä Johnin puolelta. Kerran Sherlock todella onnistui karkottamaan Johnin, mutta koko 221B Baker Street muuttui ilman Johnia pimeäksi, tyhjäksi asunnoksi, joka muistutti tunnelmaltaan lähinnä hylättyä tehdasrakennusta. Edes kallon kanssa keskusteleminen ei toiminut niin kuin ennen. Ilmeisesti Sherlock on niin tottunut Johnin ennalta-arvattaviin vastauksiin, että jostain syystä kuolleen ihmisen pää keskustelukumppanina ei enää tyydytä häntä.  
  
Se on kuitenkin totta, että Johnin läsnäolo häiritsee hänen keskittymistään, niin kuin esimerkiksi nyt, kun John tarttuu äkkiä metalliaidan toiselta puolelta kiinni hänen takkinsa liepeeseen, puristaa sitä tiukasti nyrkissään ja vetää Sherlockia lähemmäs. Sherlockin puolisko käsiraudoista painuu vasten hänen ihoaan tavalla, joka aiheuttaa fyysistä kipua, mutta hän hädin tuskin rekisteröi sitä. John vetää häntä edelleen lähemmäs ja tuijottaa katseella, joka on täynnä viestejä, joita hän ei osaa lukea.  
  
Tästä hän pitää Johnissa (monen muun Johnin huomattavasti tilastollista keskiarvoa paremman ominaisuuden lisäksi). John on kohtuullisen rauhallinen. Totta kai pulssi on vähän koholla ja hengitys on kiihtynyt, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan John suhtautuu hyvin siihen tosiasiaan, että heidät on juuri pidätetty, Sherlock on uhannut poliisin erikoisryhmää poliisilta varastetulla käsiaseella, ja että he nyt juoksevat ranteet käsiraudoilla yhdistettynä karkuun poliisia, eikä mikään tästä edes ole heidän varsinainen murheenaiheensa.  
  
Johnin pulssi kyllä on todellakin vähän kohonnut. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään ja ihan vain sekunnin hänen ajatuksensa ovat taas aivan väärässä asiassa. John on noin viidentoista sentin päässä hänestä, ja Sherlockin tietoisuus osasi käsitellä tällaisia hetkiä paljon paremmin teininä kuin nyt, ja miten se on edes mahdollista? Hänen todellakin pitää keskittyä vähän paremmin.  
  
”Meidän pitää tehdä yhteistyötä”, John sanoo kasvot aivan hänen naamansa edessä.  
  
Niin. Niin tietysti. John on metalliaidan toisella puolella. He juoksevat poliisia karkuun. Pitää ratkaista Moriartyn seuraava siirto. Pitää päästä askeleen edelle. Pitää saada käsiraudat auki, vaikka toisaalta tällä hetkellä niistä on melkein hyötyä, John ainakin seuraa tehokkaasti perässä ilman erillisiä toimintaohjeita. Pitää saada John metalliaidan yli.  
  
”Siirry oikealle”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John kiipeää yllättävän ketterästi ollakseen niin lyhyt. Ilmeisesti puolentoista viime vuoden aikana kerätty pieni häivähdys vatsaa ei ole vielä onnistunut mitätöimään armeijan saavutuksia. Sherlockia melkein naurattaa, kun John kiroaa puoliääneen ja kun hän itse kiskaisee Johnin taas ranteesta liikkeelle ja vetää tätä perässään kujia pitkin. John antaisi hänelle nauramisen anteeksi, totta kai antaisi, sitten kun he istuisivat koko homman jälkeen 221B:ssä, John joisi naurettavat määrät teetä ja kirjoittaisi blogijuttuaan ja heittäisi syyttäviä katseita Sherlockiin päin ja sitten yksi kerrallaan kohauttaisi olkiaan jokaiselle.  
  
Moriarty on kuitenkin taitava, ja Sherlock ei naurahda ääneen ihan siltä varalta, että menee vuosia, ennen kuin he istuvat nojatuoleissaan ja purkavat tämän jutun teekuppiin ja blogiin. Niin voisi käydä. Hän tarttuu Johnia ranteesta ja kiepauttaa hänet ympäri.  
  
John haluaa, että hän pyytäisi Mycroftilta apua. Ajatus on tietysti tavallaan hyvä, mutta jotenkin se viimeisin keskustelu Mycroftin kanssa kaikuu vielä Sherlockin mielessä, eikä hän haluaisi muistuttaa itseään siitä. Mycroft kuulosti niin _myötätuntoiselta_. Ällöttävää.  
  
Sitä paitsi nyt tarvittaisiin ehkä joku pikaisempi ratkaisu kuin kolmekymmentä vuotta pielessä olleiden sisarussuhteiden korjaaminen.  
  
John ei ehkä kannattaisi bussin eteen hyppäämistä. Sherlock tietää sen kysymättäkin, eikä siksi kysy. John kyllä älähtää mutta seuraa häntä siitä huolimatta, kiitos vain käsiraudoista.  
  
Salamurhaaja pelastaa heidät, tietenkin. Sherlock ehtii helposti saada aseen miehen taskusta, ennen kuin tämä toipuu jalkakäytävälle olkapää edellä syöksymisestä. Häntä ei oikeastaan edes haittaa, että John on edelleen kiinnitettynä hänen ranteeseensa. Hän kuulee kyllä Johnin hengityksen ja tuntee Johnin olkapään hipaisevan vasenta kylkeään, kummallisia yksityiskohtia joita hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi huomioida juuri nyt, pitää keskittyä, pitää päästä askeleen edelle Moriartya.  
  
Ah. Koodi. Koodi on heidän asunnossaan. Siksi häntä suojellaan. Siksi mies ammutaan hänen silmiensä edessä. Hän kiskaisee Johnin taas liikkeelle ja pysäyttää heidät ensimmäiselle varjoisalle sivukujalle, yrittää nopeasti selittää kaiken Johnille, vaikka ei ole aivan varma minkä takia, kyllähän John seuraisi häntä vaikka ei tietäisi mitään. Ehkä hän tekeekin sen itseään varten, ehkä Johnille puhuminen jäsentää asioita hänen mielessään.  
  
Ja ehkä hänestä on mukavaa nähdä, miten John tuijottaa häntä edelleen samalla tavalla kuin aina, katseella jota hän ei varsinaisesti osaa pilkkoa ja analysoida mutta joka on kuitenkin _luottavainen_ , sen hän sentään näkee, John katsoo häntä ja luottaa häneen edelleen. Moriarty ei ole vielä onnistunut istuttamaan epäilystä Johnin mieleen, tai ehkä John vastustaa sitä, pitää oman päänsä sisällä sinnikkäästi Sherlockin puolia. Ajatus saa hänet melkein hymyilemään. Joku muu epäilisi Sherlockia jo, haluaisi saada käsiraudat irti ja suunnittelisi muuttavansa vaikka alkoholistisiskonsa luokse päästäkseen pois tästä hullunmyllystä, mutta John vain katsoo häntä odottaen hänen ratkaisevan kaiken. Johnin kehon stressipitoisuus ei edes ole huomattavasti noussut käsirautojen takia, ihan kuin ne olisivat vain luonteva lisäys hänen ja Sherlockin väleihin.  
  
”Sherlock? Oletko nähnyt tämän?” John poimii lehden seinän vierestä ja Sherlock yrittää taas palata maan pinnalle, mitä ihmettä hänen keskittymiskyvylleen on tapahtunut, hän oli taas puoli sekuntia jossain ihan muualla kuin pitäisi.  
  
Niin tietysti.  
  
Lehtijuttu, joka paljastaa kaikki Sherlockin salaisuudet. Paljon totuuksia ja muutama merkittävä valhe, jotka uppoavat joukkoon hienosti. Moriarty on taitava, melkein liian taitava.  
  
On varmaan turha kysyä, kuka ne salaisuudet kertoi. Eihän noita juttuja tiedä kuin yksi ihminen, yksi myötätuntoinen paskiainen, joka laittoi hänet sanomaan sen ääneen.  
  
**  
  
”Rakastunut?” Mycroft sanoi hänelle puhelimessa. ”Kuulostaa kummalliselta sinun sanomanasi.”  
  
”Senhän sinä halusit kuulla”, Sherlock vastasi.  
  
Mycroft naurahti lyhyesti. Sherlock melkein näki, miten hänen paljastustaan lokeroitiin jonnekin arkistoon myöhempää käyttöä varten.  
  
Hänellä oli kummallinen, melkein pahoinvoiva olo. Parikymmentä sekuntia sitten lausutut sanat tuntuivat edelleen raskailta hänen suussaan, ja hän yritti niellä niitä pois, mutta koko ajan hänestä tuntui, että hän oli tehnyt jotain peruuttamatonta. Ja kaikista maailman ihmisistä _Mycroft_ oli kuullut sen, nauranut sille äänettömästi ja painanut mieleensä.  
  
”Mutta milloin se alkoi, Sherlock?” Mycroft jatkoi. ”Milloin tajusit, että olet rakastunut John Watsoniin? Saman tien? Ei kai sentään, eihän sinulla ollut ketään edes teininä.”  
  
”Pää kiinni, Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Puhu vain omasta puolestasi.”  
  
Se kaikki tuntui jotenkin tarpeettomalta, Mycroftin liukas ääni toistamassa itsestäänselviä asioita, utelemalla yksityiskohtia joita Sherlock ei taatusti kertoisi. Sherlock oli tehnyt oman osuutensa. Mycroftin olisi kuulunut vain olla tyytyväinen, lopettaa puhelu ja järjestää muutamalla sormien napsautuksella Annien elämän kivoin yllätys. Sherlock olisi voinut ryhtyä miettimään, miten hän toipuisi siitä tiedosta, että oli alentunut karkottamaan Johnin tyttöystävän.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi kaiketi jutella sellaisista asioista”, Mycroft sanoi. ”Eihän sinulla ole ketään muutakaan, hyvä tavaton sentään. Veljenäsi se kaiketi kuuluu työnkuvaan.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisi syvään. ”Järjestä nyt vaan se työpaikka.”  
  
”Lupaan, että Annie on muuttanut viikon loppuun mennessä kauas Lontoosta eikä haikaile taakseen”, Mycroft sanoi. ”Mutta mitä aiot tehdä seuraavaksi? Odotatko, että John tapaa seuraavan naisen? Soitatko sitten taas minulle? Elämässäsi ei ole niin montaa kiinnostavaa yksityiskohtaa, että saisit niillä minulta ostettua tällaisia palveluksia jatkuvasti.”  
  
Sherlock oli hiljaa. Kysymys oli ilmeinen. Kyllähän hän sen tajusi. Hän voisi ottaa asian puheeksi Johnin kanssa, sitten hänen ei tarvitsisi siirrellä Johnin tyttöystäviä eikä alentua juttelemaan Mycroftille.  
  
Mutta se tuntui niin vaikealta. Johnin olisi pitänyt tajuta itse, se kaikkihan oli aivan hänen edessään. _John_ oli heistä se sosiaalisesti kyvykäs. Kyllähän Johnin olisi pitänyt osata tulkita Sherlockin katseita ja eleitä. Sherlock oli ihan hiljattain lukenut, että keskivertobritin tilastollinen oman tilan tarve oli noin kahdeksankymmentäkolme senttiä. Hän itse seisoi Johnille puhuessaan usein noin neljänkymmenenkahden sentin päässä Johnin naamasta, eikä John silti välttämättä edes nytkähtänyt taaksepäin. Kyllähän sen pitäisi jotain kertoa jopa Johnille.  
  
Hän lopetti puhelun melkein heti sen jälkeen, tosin ensin hän toivotti Mycroftille hyvää päivän jatkoa lähinnä siksi, että sellaiset kohteliaat fraasit Sherlockilta saivat Mycroftin aina vähän hermostumaan. Sitten hän kuitenkin työnsi puhelimen syvälle taskuunsa ja päätyi istumaan Lestraden työpöydän taakse, koska ei halunnut kohdata Johnia.  
  
Ja nyt Mycroft oli myynyt koko hänen historiansa jollekin toimittajalle, tai no, sille samalle, joka oli miestenvessassa ennen Moriartyn oikeudenkäyntiä.  
  
Ehkä Mycroft oli lipsauttanut kaiken mukaan. Kukaan ei huomaisi eroa. Olihan niitä juttuja kirjoitettu ennenkin. Se, mitä hän sanoi Mycroftille päästäkseen eroon mukavasta naisesta olohuoneessaan, on oikeastaan uutinen vain Johnille itselleen.  
  
Mycroft on tietysti oikeassa. Hän voisi puhua Johnille. Hän voisi sanoa kaiken ääneen. Se on joka tapauksessa jo lehdissä. Ja jos John ei tähän mennessä ole tajunnut sitä itse, ehkä hän ei tajua ikinä.  
  
Nyt olisi sitä paitsi ihan hyvä hetki. John nuokkuu laboratoriopöytää vasten; yrittää tietysti teeskennellä, ettei ole nukahtamaisillaan, mutta epäonnistuu surkeasti. Sherlock istuu toimistotuolilla ja käy läpi eri skenaarioita, miettii onko jotain unohtunut, onko olemassa joku mahdollinen käänne jota hän ei ole ottanut lukuun, mutta ei, hän ei tiedä mitä tulee tapahtumaan, mutta hänellä on noin kaksikymmentä hyvää arvausta. Hän saattaa kuolla, mutta se ei vaikuta välttämättömältä. Tilastollisesti hänen mahdollisuutensa jäädä henkiin ovat kohtalaisen hyvät, tosin tilastotiede ei ehkä ole parhaimmillaan yksittäisten ihmisten spontaanien valintojen ennustamisessa.  
  
Ehkä hän kuolee. Sekin on mahdollista. Voisi siis olla hyvä sanoa se Johnille nyt ääneen, se minkä John kuitenkin lukee lehdistä.  
  
Mutta toisaalta tilanne on väärä. Moriarty ei ole saanut Johnia epäilemään, ei todella, mutta se on lähellä. Kaikki muut epäilevät. Jos Sherlock ei pääse pois katolta hengissä, jopa John saattaa jossain vaiheessa ajatella että entä jos kuitenkin. Tuntuu jotenkin päällekäyvältä lisätä sellainen paljastus heidän mahdollisesti viimeiseen keskusteluunsa.  
  
Tämä saattaa kuitenkin olla hänen ainoa mahdollisuutensa.  
  
Ja John, se palikka-aivo, ei välttämättä tajuaisi, vaikka lukisi sen sanomalehden otsikosta.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo. John vääntelee naamaansa kummallisesti havahduttuaan jonkinlaisesta unen ja valveen välisestä horroksesta. Johnin oikeassa poskessa on painautuma kohdassa, joka nojasi pöytää vasten.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” John kysyy kuulostaen hätääntyneeltä. ”Mitä tapahtuu? Onko jotain uutta? Se koodi – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo uudestaan. Hän ei tiedä, millaisella äänellä näitä asioita pitäisi puhua. Suu tuntuu kankealta. Ehkä on hyvä puhua hitaasti, Johnilla on kuitenkin välillä vaikeuksia seurata hänen keskimääräistä puhenopeuttaan, ja tätä hän ei aio toistaa.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä silmät täysin auki ja kulmakarvat aavistuksen koholla. Sherlock haluaisi lukea sen ilmeen, todellakin haluaisi, mutta ei osaa.  
  
”Minulla on asiaa”, hän sanoo mahdollisimman rauhallisesti, hitaasti, tasaisella ja matalalla äänellä. John nojautuu hieman lähemmäs.  
  
Miten John reagoi? Yllättyykö hän? Ehkä Johnin järkytys ylittää Sherlockin sanojen aiheuttamat positiiviset tunteet niin selkeästi, ettei John heti edes tunnista niitä. Voisiko John suuttua hänelle? Epäilemättä, John vaikuttaa aina suuttuvan hänelle kerrassaan irrationaalisten seikkojen takia. Löisikö John häntä? Tuskin tämän takia. On kuitenkin ehkä paras suoristaa kauluksia vähän siltä varalta, että joutuu käsirysyyn. Voisiko John ottaa muunlaista fyysistä kontaktia, ei, se olisi jo liian -  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Ai niin. John tuijottaa häntä. Moriarty haluaa tuhota hänen nimensä ja luultavasti myös saada hänet tekemään itsemurhan. Mycroft haluaa, että hän nolaa itsensä kertoessaan Johnille kaiken, koska hän nyt vaan ei todellakaan ole parhaimmillaan tällaisten juttujen kanssa. Hänen kätensä hikoavat ja hän pyyhkii niitä takin liepeitä vasten. John tuijottaa edelleen. Kaikki Moriartyn mahdolliset suunnitelmat skannautuvat edestakaisin hänen päässään, jossain siellä taustalla. John tuijottaa. Sherlock tuijottaa. Johnin pupillit ovat laajentuneet. Sherlockin oma hengitys on kiihtynyt, niin selkeää, niin paljastavaa, miksi John ei tajua?  
  
”Minä – ” hän aloittaa.  
  
John nojautuu lähemmäs.  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen taas.  
  
”Ottaisin mielelläni kupin teetä”, hän lopulta sanoo.  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään kahdesti. ”Teetä?”  
  
”Niin. Jos sinulle sopii.”  
  
”Sekö – ” John katsoo ympärilleen ja naurahtaa niin kuin näkymättömälle yleisölle. Ehkä tarkoitus on sanoa että _katsokaa miten hölmösti Sherlock taas käyttäytyy, katsokaa miten huono tilannetaju hänellä on, katsokaa miten hän ymmärtää asioita mutta ei ihmisiä_ , ja Sherlock istuu paikallaan näkymättömän yleisön edessä eikä hievahdakaan. Hän on oudosti pettynyt itseensä, harvinainen tunne.  
  
Mutta hetki on väärä.  
  
Hänen pitää ensin ratkaista Moriarty, vasta sitten hän voi ratkaista Johnin ja itsensä.  
  
”Teetä”, John mutisee, ”hän haluaa teetä. Nyt kaikista hetkistä. Meillä on tässä vuosisadan kriisi ja hän haluaa teetä.”  
  
”Vuosisadan”, Sherlock naurahtaa, ”tuskin.”  
  
John vain vilkaisee häntä jokseenkin kiukkuisen näköisenä ennen kuin lähtee kohti keittiötä.  
  
**  
  
Tätä hän ei odottanut.  
  
Moriartyn itsemurha oli myös jokseenkin yllättävää, toki, mutta kuitenkin mahdollisuuksien rajoissa. Tämän hän oli unohtanut laskelmoida, tai ehkä hän vain ohitti tämän kokonaan, koska eihän ennakkoon tietämisestä olisi ollut mitään hyötyä. Ehkä hän olisi tosin voinut jotenkin varautua, harjoitella vaikka mielessään muutaman kerran niin että yllättävät tunteet eivät tuntuisi niin vaivalloisilta. Hänen ei olisi ehkä pitänyt tehdä niin kovasti töitä yrittäessään pitää Johnia pois laskelmistaan.  
  
Nyt hän kuitenkin seisoo tässä, puhelin korvalla, John katsoo häntä alhaalta kadulta ensiapuaseman takaa ja se kaikki tuntuu ihan helvetin pahalta.  
  
Hänen pulssinsa on kiihtynyt, kädet lähestulkoon tärisevät ja hetken hänestä tuntui, että hän alkaa voida pahoin. Ja kaikki ihan vain siksi, että John Watson seisoo alhaalla kadulla ja näkee kohta hänen kuolevan.  
  
Hän ei pysty edes kuvittelemaan, miltä hänestä tuntuisi, jos tämä kaikki olisi _totta._  
  
Tietenkään se ei ole. Ehkä hänellä oli hitunen onnea tänään. Hän olisi myös voinut kuolla. Nyt hän kuitenkin lähtee täältä mitä luultavimmin elossa, mutta ei takaisin Baker Streetille, ei Johnin kanssa.  
  
”Se kaikki on totta”, hän sanoo mahdollisimman rauhallisesti, vakaasti, niin kuin hän joitain tunteja sitten yritti sanoa ihan toisenlaiset sanat. ”Kaikki mitä minusta sanotaan. Minä keksin Moriartyn.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä, hän näkee sen vaikka John on vain pieni hahmo alhaalla kadulla. John ei usko häntä, ei halua uskoa, ei vieläkään, ja hän tuntee kummallisen ilon läikähdyksen. Ehkä hänen todella olisi pitänyt kertoa Johnille. Ehkä John olisi yllättänyt hänet. Ehkä John olisi suudellut häntä ja aiheuttanut heille molemmille sydänkohtauksen.  
  
”Miksi sanot noin?”  
  
”Olen huijari”, hän sanoo, _helvetin pahalta_ , milloin hänestä on viimeksi tuntunut näin pahalta?  
  
”Sherlock”, John huokaa puhelimeen. Hän haluaisi olla siellä alhaalla, sulkea Johnin puhelimen, estää häntä kuuntelemasta itseään toistamassa niitä Moriartyn valheita. Hän vääntäisi puhelimen pois Johnin kädestä ja nostaisi käden sitten kasvojaan vasten, suutelisi ranteen sisäpuolta, eikä John järkyttyisi, ei vääntäisi hänen kättään selän taakse ja huutaisi että _mitä helvettiä, Sherlock._  
  
”Se mitä sanomalehdissä lukee on totta”, Sherlock jatkaa. ”Kerro Lestradelle. Ja Mollylle. Tai itse asiassa kerro kenelle tahansa joka vain suostuu kuuntelemaan, että minä loin Moriartyn. Itseäni varten.”  
  
”Pää kiinni”, John sanoo ja selittää siitä kun he tapasivat, siitä kuinka Sherlock päätteli hänestä kaiken, ja hän luottaa Sherlockiin edelleen, ei suostu uskomaan Moriartya, ei suostu vaikka kaikki muut uskovat, ja kyyneleet tuntuvat kummalliselta valuessaan alas Sherlockin kasvoja pitkin, hän saa Johnin epäilemään, hän ainakin yrittää, _se kaikki oli vain temppu_ , John tuijottaa häntä ja yrittää sitten lähteä kävelemään häntä kohti. _John._  
  
Kun hän käskee, John pysähtyy.  
  
Milloin hän on viimeksi itkenyt?  
  
Näkeekö John? Kuvitteleeko hän pian, että sekin oli vain temppu? Kuinka hän _voisi_ kuvitella niin?  
  
Alkaa olla kiire. Ehkä. Eihän hän tiedä, mutta joku Moriartyn sala-ampujista osoittaa parhaillaan Johnia eikä hän voi ottaa riskiä.  
  
John kieltäytyy edelleen uskomasta.  
  
John ei vaan ikinä tajua.  
  
”Hyvästi”, Sherlock sanoo, ja se tuntuu kummallisen todelta.  
  
Hän laittaa puhelimen pois.  
  
John huutaa hänen nimeään, mutta hän ei voi ajatella Johnia nyt.  
  
Hän hyppää.  
  
Ihan kuin hän muka pystyisi ajattelemaan mitään muutakaan.


	5. Chapter 5

”John.”  
  
”Paahtoleivät ovat lopussa”, John sanoo niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. ”Juusto on lopussa. Voi hyvä luoja, teekin on melkein lopussa. En ole ehtinyt kauppaan koko viikolla kiitos sen telttamurhaajan. Juoksin koko yön pitkin nummia ja murhaaja istuikin koko ajan Lontoossa omalla sohvallaan, eikä ole edes _teetä._ ”  
  
”Se oli välttämätöntä”, Sherlock sanoo automaattisesti. ”Jos emme olisi seuranneet murhaajan jättämiä vihjeitä, emme olisi saaneet selville, että ne oli lavastettu.”  
  
”Tai”, John sanoo kummallisen hitaalla äänellä, jolla yrittää ilmeisesti viestiä jotakin, ”olisit voinut vain päätellä sen saman tien. Oltaisiin voitu ajaa suoraan takaisin kotiin ja istua ilta katsomassa telkkaria.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”Vaikka mitäpä tuosta”, John sanoo, ”minähän juoksen mielelläni perässäsi nummilla keskellä yötä selvittämässä leirintäaluemurhia. Eihän minulla muutakaan tekemistä ole.”  
  
Onko se ironiaa? Johnin äänensävy vihjaa siihen suuntaan, mutta toisaalta…  
  
”John Watson, entinen sotilaslääkäri, nykyinen…” John sanoo ja pysähtyy miettimään, ”bloggaaja.”  
  
John tosiaan saa sen kuulostamaan siltä, kuin hänen uransa olisi laskusuunnassa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, tällä kertaa kovempaa, ja vihdoinkin John kääntyy katsomaan häntä.  
  
John seisoo keittiössä toinen käsi pidelleen edelleen kiinni tyhjän jääkaapin ovesta. Silmien alla on harmaat jäljet, ilmeisesti hän tosiaan tarvitsisi vähän enemmän unta. Myös Johnin hartiat ovat vähän kumarassa, mutta kun hän kääntyy kohti Sherlockia, hän jotenkin suoristaa selkänsä. Sherlock tuijottaa silmät kapeina ja miettii, kuvitteliko hän sen vai ei, vetikö John tosiaan hartiansa taakse ja nosti leukaa hieman pystyyn katsoakseen silmiin Sherlockia, joka istuu nojatuolillaan monen metrin päässä.  
  
John pysyy siinä liikkumatta, kunnes Sherlock sanoo jotain. Hän tietää sen, koska hän on elänyt tämän ennenkin.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo.  
  
John näyttää yllättyneeltä.  
  
Sherlock katsoo, kuinka Johnin kulmakarvat nousevat ihan aavistuksen verran ja suu avautuu ja muotoilee jo sanoja, mutta mitään ei kuulu, Johnin suu sulkeutuu taas, kulmakarvat laskeutuvat ja otsa rypistyy niiden mukana. John kääntää leukaansa aavistuksen verran vasemmalle, Sherlockista katsoen oikealle, mutta ei irrota katsettaan hänestä hetkeksikään. Johnin ylävartalo kääntyy kohti Sherlockia, mutta ele on niin pieni, että hän ei edes huomannut sitä silloin, kun se oikeasti tapahtui. Vasta nyt kun hän palaa uudestaan tähän muistoon, tähän joka on vain yksi ovi pitkällä, pitkällä käytävällä palatsin kellarissa, hän huomaa Johnin kääntyvät tuuman tai pari häntä kohti.  
  
Tarkoittaako se jotain? Miten hän voisi päätellä sen? Hän ei voi kysyä Johnilta.  
  
Johnin yllättynyt ilme – niin hän sen tulkitsee eikä siitä voi oikein erehtyäkään – vaihtuu iloiseen, ei mitenkään silminnähden ilahtuneeseen, mutta silti Johnin pääasiallinen tunnetila on melko varmasti ilo. Sherlock huomasi sen silloin ja hän huomaa sen nyt. John hymyilee hänelle ja hän vastaa hymyyn. Todellisuudessa hetki meni ohi sekunneissa, mutta nyt hän voi kelata ja hidastaa sitä. John räpäyttää silmiään, suupielet kaartuvat ylöspäin, hampaat käyvät aivan lyhyesti esillä, Johnin katse harhautuu aivan vähän Sherlockin silmistä ja palaa sitten takaisin. John katsoo häntä silmiin ja hän tuijottaa takaisin ja se kestää ikuisesti. Jos hän voisi nousta tästä tuoliltaan, hän kävelisi Johnin eteen ja kurkistaisi tarkemmin Johnin silmiin, yrittäisi lukea Johnin katsetta.  
  
Jos John vain olisi siellä, jos hän istuisi omalla nojatuolillaan Sherlockin edessä, hän voisi kysyä Johnilta. Se olisi niin yksinkertaista, niin paljon tehokkaampaa.  
  
”Mitä tuo ilme tarkoittaa?” hän kysyisi ja John rypistäisi otsaansa kaivaten tarkennusta. ”Tuo katse. Katsot minuun ja näytät ilahtuneelta, ja jotain muuta. Olet kääntänyt hartiasi vähän minua kohti. Katsot minua silmiin etkä käännä katsettasi pois. Sanoin vain _kiitos_ , John. Miksi katsot minua tuolla tavalla? Vai kuvittelenko vain?”  
  
John ei ole siellä, ei oikea John, vain Sherlockin muistossa oleva John, joka tuijottaa edelleen Sherlockia eikä ikinä lopeta, jos hän ei kelaa muistoa eteenpäin tai laita koko ovea kiinni.  
  
He olivat etsineet koko yön nummilta miestä, joka oli tappanut samana päivänä tapaamansa tytön leirintäalueella. Johtolangat olivat olleet hyviä, jopa hitusen liian hyviä. Sherlock oli ajatellut antaa koko homman - märällä nummella juoksemisen - poliisin tehtäväksi, mutta jutussa oli ollut jotain pielessä ja niinpä hän ei ollut raaskinut. He olivat raahautuneet takaisin 221B:lle vasta melkein aamulla ja John tosiaan oli näyttänyt todella väsyneeltä. Seuraavana päivänä Sherlock oli jututtanut kuolleen tytön ystäviä ja saanut lopulta selville, että murhaaja ei ollut satunnainen uusi tuttava vaan yläkoulun liikunnanopettajan sijainen, ja että heitä oli juoksutettu nummilla ihan vain dramatiikan (ja huonosti toimineen harhautuksen) vuoksi. John ei ollut ottanut sitä kovin hyvin.  
  
Mutta sitten he olivat tässä, John seisoi 221B:n keittiössä, Sherlock istui nojatuolillaan ja kuunteli Johnin hortoilevaa valitusta puuttuvista elintarvikkeista, ja sitten hän sanoi kiitos, ja John tuntui jotenkin pysähtyvän.  
  
Hän on katsonut tämän muiston jo moneen kertaan. Se on oikeastaan typerää. On hyvin epätodennäköistä, että hän olisi jättänyt jotain havainnoimatta ensimmäisillä kolmella kerralla.  
  
Jokin kuitenkin vaivaa häntä edelleen. John katsoo häntä ja hän _luulee_ näkevänsä jotain, todellakin luulee. Muistossa hänen ja Johnin välillä on ikään kuin näkymätön lanka, joka menee Johnin vyötäröltä Sherlockin hartioiden taakse ja jota pitkin hän voisi kiskoa Johnia lähemmäs. Mutta entä jos hän kuvittelee? Entä jos John vain yksinkertaisesti ilahtuu ja siinä kaikki? Entä jos Sherlock on vain itse lisännyt kaiken sen muun, jälkikäteen, täällä palatsin kellarissa?  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä. Likaisessa tiskialtaassa hänen kasvojensa edessä istuu harmaankirjava kissa.  
  
**  
  
Kahvissa on sokeria, mutta John juo sen silti.  
  
Eihän John käytä sokeria. Huumeen pitäisi olla sokerissa, sokerin pitäisi saada John näkemään saman minkä Sherlock näki edellisenä iltana, Sherlockin pitää todistaa teoria ja siksi Johnin täytyy juoda kahvinsa sokerilla. John ei kuitenkaan tiedä sitä. Hän irvistää sokerille ja silti hän juo kahvin, miksi?  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa, hengittää syvään ja kelaa hieman taaksepäin. He ovat riidelleet edellisenä iltana, hän on huutanut Johnille, että ei hänellä ole ystäviä. Nyt aamulla hän on jo yrittänyt pyytää anteeksi ja tehnyt sen tapaansa mukaan huonosti, mutta John antaa kyllä anteeksi, John kävelee kauemmas hänestä selkä jäykkänä mutta se nyt vain on sellaista, John sulattelee sitä hetken ja antaa sitten anteeksi. Mutta miksi hän juo kahvin? Haluaako hän kertoa Sherlockille, ettei ole enää vihainen? Yrittääkö hän olla aiheuttamatta enempää riitoja heidän välilleen? Miksi se on niin tärkeää, että kannattaa juoda kahvia sokerilla?  
  
Miksi hän juo sen kahvin?  
  
**  
  
Yhdessä itäeurooppalaisessa pikkukaupungissa hän polttaa enemmän tupakkaa kuin vuosiin, koska yhdestäkään kaupasta ei löydy nikotiinilaastareita. Tämä on oikeastaan vain välietappi, hänen pitää löytää yksi Moriartyn välikäsistä. Nainen on pelkkä pikkutekijä, verkoston ulommainen silmukka. Ehkä siksi hänelle jää jotenkin kummallisen paljon aikaa istua lähes epämiellyttävän likaisessa kerrostalokaksiossa, jonka asukkaat ovat hylänneet viisi viikkoa aiemmin eivätkä aio palata, ellei paremman toimeentulon ja elämänlaadun hankkiminen naapurimaassa epäonnistu täydellisesti, ja sitä paitsi rouva on vakavasti sairas. Sherlock huomaa juttelevansa kissalle silloin tällöin, mikä kai tarkoittaa, että hän todella kaipaa Johnia.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo ja kissa katsoo häntä pää kallellaan. Se on oikeastaan parempi keskustelukumppani kuin kallo, sillä on enemmän ilmeitä. Hän on näköjään tullut riippuvaiseksi seurasta, joka kykenee heijastamaan tunnetiloja kasvoillaan. Selvä heikkous, rajaa huomattavasti potentiaalisten keskustelukumppaneiden määrää, ja kokonaan Johnin syytä.  
  
”Hän pitää minusta”, Sherlock jatkaa. ”Se on varmaa, hän osoittaa sen niin monessa kohdassa, eikä hänellä ole mitään riittävän todennäköistä syytä tietoisesti huijata minua, mutta…”  
  
Kissa tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Mutta”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti. Toinen lavuaarin yläpuolella olevista kaapeista on osittain romahtanut. Seuraavassa kaupungissa hän voisi etsiä vähän siistimmän paikan yöpyä. ”Mutta…”  
  
Hän luulee näkevänsä sen Johnin katseesta, esimerkiksi silloin yhtenä aamuna, kun John ryntää olohuoneeseen valittaen jotain kotitöistä ja laskuista ja muista kohtalaisen mitättömistä yksityiskohdista ja Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja John pysähtyy hänen eteensä suu auki ja kasvot jännittyneinä, ja sitten hänen ilmeensä jotenkin sulaa, suu painuu kiinni, silmiin ilmestyy erilainen katse, hän tuijottaa Sherlockia silmiin pitkältä tuntuvan hetken ja kääntyy sitten äkillisellä liikkeellä ympäri ja kävelee pois mutisten jotain puoliääneen.  
  
Hän on kuitenkin aina ollut todella huono lukemaan tällaisia asioita. Hän voisi erehtyä, varsinkin nyt, kun hän on tuhannen kilometrin päässä Lontoosta, istuu tässä harmaassa kämpässä ja viettää vapaa-aikaansa vieraillen huoneissa, joihin on lukinnut muistoja Johnista.  
  
**  
  
_Rakas John_ , hän aloittaa. _Istun kattohuoneistossa eteläeurooppalaisessa kaupungissa, joka jääköön nimeämättä tässä yhteydessä. Asunto on kaikin puolin miellyttävä, ilmastointi toimii eikä ole niin äänekäs, että häiritsisi ajattelua. Tein pienen palveluksen omistajalle. En mitenkään enää kestänyt sellaista läävää kuin kaksikymmentä kolme viimeisintä. Pitäisit minua rehvastelijana, kun istun sohvalla ja katselen avoimista ikkunoista näkymää yli kaupungin, joka on edelleen nimetön, mutta mainittakoon että se on äärimmäisen viehättävä kaupungiksi, vanhoja rakennuksia ja paljon puita ja sellaista._  
  
_Juttelin kissan kanssa toissa viikolla, lukuisia kertoja. Se oli kärsivällisempi kuin sinä ja esitti vähemmän ilmiselviä välihuomautuksia, mutta kaikkien muiden ominaisuuksien kohdalla ylitit sen ansiot huomattavasti._  
  
_Haluan ihan helvetisti, suo anteeksi kielenkäyttöni, kirjoittaa sinulle. Et tietenkään pysty vastaamaan, mutta silti. Ja jos nyt kuitenkin ihmettelet edelleen huolimatta siitä, että asian pitäisi olla ilmiselvä, kirjoitan sen nyt sinulle auki: en ole kuollut. En kuitenkaan pysty tulemaan takaisin Lontooseen aivan vielä._  
  
_Olen kelannut muistoja läpi. Olen tietysti hyvin kiireinen suurimman osan ajasta mutta välillä on sellainen hetki, jolloin ei voi tehdä mitään muutakaan. Olen löytänyt paljon seikkoja, jotka vaikuttavat jokseenkin epäselviltä, niin kuin esimerkiksi se kun kahdeskymmenes toinen päivä kesäkuuta toissa vuonna luin sinulle uutisen lehdestä ääneen hitaasti, jotta työmuistisi ehtisi käsitellä kaiken informaation, ja kävelit luokseni keittiön ovensuusta ja taputit minua olkapäälle ja sitten jätit kätesi siihen kolmeksi ja puoleksi sekunniksi. Mitä se tarkoittaa? Kävelit takaisin keittiöön ja vilkaisit minua olkasi yli niin kuin olisit halunnut varmistaa, olinko tajunnut vihjeen, joten jossain on pakko olla joku kummallinen yksityiskohta, joku johtolanka, eikä se voi olla mikään muu kuin se käsi olkapäälläni, eikö niin? Olen kelannut sen muiston läpi uudelleen ja uudelleen mutta en vaan ymmärrä, John, en ymmärrä. Kuvittelen että jätät sen käden siihen tarkoituksella. Mutta en ole varma. Ehkä olet vain hidas. Ehkä ajattelet jotain muuta. Ehkä ajattelet minua mutta se ei silti tarkoita mitään._  
  
_En voi tietenkään lähettää tätä. Ymmärrät varmaan. Ei ole mitään turvallista tapaa ottaa yhteyttä, etkä pystyisit olemaan kertomatta rouva Hudsonille. Ja sitä paitsi olen ihan tajuttoman huono kirjoittamaan kirjeitä._  
  
Lopetus tuntuu jotenkin lässähtävältä. Sherlock kelaa mielessään kirjeen alusta loppuun, mutta ei ole mitään hyvää tapaa lopettaa sitä, _näkemiin_ ja _nähdään pian_ tuntuvat liian tavanomaisilta ja eihän hän tiedä, milloin he näkevät, Moriartyn verkosto on laaja ja aina, kun hän luulee katkaisseensa yhden siiman, jostain ilmestyy uusi. Ja eihän John saa kirjettä koskaan. Hän voi yhtä hyvin deletoida sen nyt saman tien mielestään ja keskittyä johonkin muuhun.  
  
Mutta iltapäivä on pitkä, mitään ei tapahdu, ei ole johtolankoja joita seurata, eikä näköala leveistä ikkunoista vaihdu. Sherlock istuu paikallaan upottavassa nojatuolissa, sulkee silmänsä ja astelee hyvin kapeaa käytävää pitkin lukittujen ovien ohi, kunnes on sen yhden kohdalla. Ovi ei edes narahda. Hän astuu sisään, sulkee sen perässään ja hengittää syvään.  
  
John väittää olevansa kunnossa, painokkaasti ja moneen kertaan, mutta ei hän ole. Hän istuu Sherlockin vieressä hiljaisena, nojaa taaksepäin ja katsoo ulos ikkunasta. Myös taksikuski on hiljaa. Maisemat ulkona vaihtuvat mutta ne ovat jo sulaneet epäselväksi massaksi, niillä ei ole merkitystä, paikkoja tai katuja ei voi enää tunnistaa, tai ehkä hän ei kiinnittänyt niihin riittävästi huomiota edes silloin, kun se oikeasti tapahtui.  
  
Sherlock tahtoo sanoa jotain, mutta ei osaa. Tämä on omituinen muisto. Hänen vasen kätensä vapisee ja hän laittaa oikean kätensä sen päälle, mutta ei se auta. Oikean käden pitäisi olla se tärisevä käsi, sehän piteli asetta vielä hetki sitten. Hän tähtäsi Moriartya, ja Moriartylla oli John. Ja sitten se Johnin hullu teko, irrationaalinen, epäjohdonmukainen, osoitti selvää harkinnan puutetta, ja häntä oli yhtäkkiä jotenkin kylmännyt, hän oli aina ajatellut että se oli vain hyödytön kielikuva, ei vastaavuutta todellisen ilmiön kanssa, mutta juuri siltä se tuntui. Sitten lasertähtäin osoitti hänen omaan rintaansa ja se tuntui helpotukselta.  
  
Ja sitten he ovat jo Baker Streetillä. John ei ole koko taksimatkan aikana katsonut Sherlockiin. John ei vaikuta vihaiselta, hän nousee autosta kadulle ja jopa hymyilee Sherlockille ohimennen ja ottaa sitten tukea polvistaan ihan vain muutamaksi sekunniksi. Sherlock ei tiedä mitä tehdä, mutta onko se todellista, ajatteliko hän silloin niin, vai ajatteleeko hän niin nyt, kun hän katsoo tätä muistoa monta vuotta myöhemmin ja näkee Johnin, joka puree hampaat yhteen ja kävelee sitten päättäväisesti 221B:n ovelle?  
  
He päätyvät olohuoneeseen. Sherlock istuutuu nojatuoliinsa ja avaa Johnin läppärin. Hän ei tiedä mitä hän etsii sieltä, luultavasti ei mitään, koska nyt läppärin näytöllä häämöttävää tekstiä ei pysty edes lukemaan. Jostain syystä hän kuitenkin vain tuijottaa sitä läppäriä eikä pysty kääntämään katsettaan vaikka tajuaa kyllä, että John kävelee keittiöön ja sitten takaisin olohuoneeseen ja sitten pysähtyy keskelle lattiaa ja haroo hiuksiaan, mikä Johnin hiusten pituuden huomioon ottaen on täysin käsittämätön ele.  
  
Lopulta hän nostaa katseensa läppäristä. Onko hän jo myöhässä? Osaisiko hän lukea koko kohtauksen paremmin, jos olisi nostanut katseensa muutamaa sekuntia aiemmin? Tai jos ei olisi edes kaivanut koko läppäriä esiin? Heidät oli juuri melkein tapettu. Miksi hän käynnistää läppärin?  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ilman mitään selkeästi tulkittavissa olevaa tavoitetta.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia. Hän ei ole varma, mitä hänen omilla kasvoillaan näkyy, ei vielä tässä vaiheessa, kun hänen ajatuksensa eivät ole vielä jäsentyneet niin hyvin eikä hän ole vielä yhdistellyt kaikkia palasia.  
  
Hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut, että John antaisi räjäyttää itsensä hänen puolestaan. Hän tajusi sen samalla hetkellä, kun John takertui kiinni Moriartyyn. Oliko hän yllättynyt? Tuskin. Mutta hän ei vielä osaa jäsentää sitä kaikkea.  
  
Ja nyt John ottaa askeleen eteenpäin, kummallisen askeleen, jolla ei näytä olevan mitään tarkoitusta. John ei ole kävelemässä minnekään. Hänen edessään on ainoastaan Sherlock ja Sherlockin nojatuoli, ja heidän välimatkansa on jo oikein hyvä mille tahansa keskustelulle. Miksi John ottaa sen askeleen? Miksi hän pysähtyy ja pudistaa päätään melkein huomaamattomasti?  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. John tuijottaa häntä ja hän tuijottaa takaisin ja jos hän olisi yhtään parempi tällaisessa, hän sanoisi että John todellakin haluaa kävellä hänen luokseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan osaa tehdä mitään. Hän laittaa läppärin kiinni ja rypistää otsaansa, ja silloin John kääntää katseensa sivuun.  
  
Hän kelaa vähän taaksepäin. John seisoo siinä ja katsoo häntä. Kello ei liiku, aika ei kulu.  
  
Nyt hän ei ole nähnyt Johnia puoleentoista vuoteen. Hänellä on ollut aikaa kelata näitä muistoja. Tämä on yksi sellainen, johon hän palaa aina uudestaan, vaikka tässä ei oikeastaan ole paljoakaan, vain se yksi katse. Hän istuu siinä nojatuolissa, katsoo Johniin ja yrittää löytää vastauksia, mutta Johnin katse pysyy samanlaisena kerrasta toiseen. Hän ei uskalla tehdä johtopäätöksiä. Hän voisi niin helposti olla väärässä.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän itse sanoo lopulta kömpelösti Johnille, kun aika alkaa taas kulua ja John on kääntänyt katseensa sivuun. ”Kiitos. Mutta älä ikinä enää tee niin.”  
  
John ei vastaa. Sherlock pysäyttää muiston vielä hetkeksi, siihen kohtaan missä John on jo puolittain kääntynyt kohti keittiötä mutta vilkaisee kuitenkin vielä olkansa yli, ja Johnin kasvoilla on kummallinen hymy.  
  
**  
  
_Mycroft etsi minut. Jotain terroristeista. Tulen Lontooseen. SH._  
  
Hän tuijottaa sanoja puhelimen näytöllä. Jotain puuttuu.  
  
Ai niin. En siis ole kuollut.  
  
”Jotain juotavaa, sir?”  
  
Lentoemäntä on noin kaksikymmentäseitsemänvuotias, ylähuuli on rajattu huolimattomasti ja vasemman käden sormet paljastavat kärsimättömyyden, haaveili jostain muusta ammatista, luultavasti älyllisesti haastavammasta, on sitä paitsi kyllästynyt matkustamaan ympäri Eurooppaa. Tai ehkä nainen on vain kyllästynyt omahyväisiin matkustajiin. Sherlock melkein hymähtää ääneen ja aikoo sanoa _ei, kiitos_ , olisihan se ihan kohteliasta, mutta nainen onkin jo mennyt.  
  
Sanat ovat yhä puhelimen näytöllä. Kaksi viestiä yhdessä.  
  
Hän poistaa tekstin ja laittaa puhelimen takkinsa taskuun. Mycroft on tietenkin väärässä. Totta kai John ilahtuu nähdessään Sherlockin. Edes hän ei ole pystynyt tulkitsemaan kaikkia Johnin eleitä niin pahasti väärin, John pitää hänestä, hän ei ole vielä aivan varma pitämisen laadusta ja laajuudesta mutta John _pitää_ hänestä, ja hän on ollut kaksi vuotta poissa. Tietenkin John ilahtuu nähdessään hänet.  
  
Sileä leuka tuntuu kummalliselta. Hänestä on tullut huolimaton. Viimeiset viikot Serbiassa olivat tietysti todella kiireisiä, eikä hänellä ollut aikaa huolehtia henkilökohtaisesta hygieniasta, mutta sitä ennen… no, on todellakin korkea aika palata Lontooseen. Jopa ihmisten yhdentekevät keskustelut hänen ympärillään kuulostavat oudoilta. Hän lähestulkoon kuuntelee silloin tällöin, ei sanojen vaan brittiaksentin takia, ja ehkä ihan vähän saadakseen tietää, aikooko liian tehottomia silmälaseja käyttävä mies todella jättää perheensä vai onko se pelkkää esitystä.  
  
On tietysti mahdollista, että Mycroft on osittain oikeassa. Sherlock on ollut poissa kaksi vuotta. John on saattanut tehdä muitakin muutoksia kuin hankkia viikset. Olisi naiivia uskoa, että mikään ei olisi muuttunut, mutta varmasti muutamassa päivässä kaikki olennainen saataisiin takaisin ennalleen. John ajelisi viiksensä ja muuttaisi takaisin Baker Streetille sieltä jostain minne hän sitten ikinä olikin harhautunut. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Tuntuu uskomattomalta ajatella, että John olisi vapaaehtoisesti siirtynyt asumaan jonnekin muualle.  
  
Ja _hän on jatkanut elämäänsä,_ mitä se muka tarkoittaa?  
  
Enää puolitoista tuntia Lontooseen, kolme ja puoli tuntia Johnin pöytävaraukseen. Miksi Johnilla on varaus ravintolaan? Ei John käy ravintoloissa. Työjuttuja, kollegoita, tapaaminen pomon kanssa? Lauantai-iltana? Vai joku tyttöystävä – Sherlock rypistää otsaansa – onko mahdollista, että Johnilla on taas joku tyttöystävä? Mikä sen edellisen nimi oli, sen jolle Mycroft järjesti työpaikan Sheffieldistä? Sherlock joutui sanomaan ääneen asioita, joista olisi parempi vain pysyä hiljaa. Hän todellakin toivoo, ettei joudu tekemään sitä aivan heti uudestaan.  
  
Tosin nyt hän on Lontoossa siksi, että hänen pitää käräyttää terroristisolu veljelleen. Kai hän nyt sen varjolla voi saada muutaman pienen palveluksen. _Mycroft, olisitko niin ystävällinen että siirtäisit tämän Johnin uuden tyttöystävän vaikka Skotlantiin, niin metsästän sinulle muutaman terroristin._  
  
John ei olisi kovin harmissaan. Sherlock on kuitenkin palannut. Kaikki on niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
Ja voihan olla, että John tapaa vain jonkun… kaverin. Niitäkään Johnilla ei taida olla montaa, mutta on se kuitenkin mahdollista.  
  
Sherlock nojaa istuimen selkänojaa vasten. Kolme tuntia kaksikymmentäkahdeksan minuuttia.  
  
**  
  
221B on hiljainen ja… tyhjä.  
  
Sherlock seisoo ovensuussa. Hänen pitäisi astua sisään. Hän tuli tänne vaihtaakseen vaatteet ja ehkä vilkaistakseen peiliin, ennen kuin lähtee tapaamaan Johnia. Kohta hänellä on jo kiire.  
  
Rouva Hudson vaikuttaa silittävän lakanoita. Vaimea hyräily kuuluu ajoittain lattian läpi. Sherlock melkein hiipi rappusissa, kummallista, hän ei yleensä alennu sellaiseen, mutta jotenkin hän ei vielä pysty tapaamaan rouva Hudsonia. Hänen pitää ensin tavata John. Hänen pitää nähdä, että kaikki on ennallaan. Sitten John ja hän tulevat tänne ja napsauttavat valot päälle ja rouva Hudson pudottaa silitysraudan, toivottavasti ei varpailleen, ja keittää sitten heille teetä, touhuaa ympäriinsä, kommentoi kaikkialle kerääntynyttä pölymassaa ja Sherlockin äkillistä kuolleista heräämistä. John istuu nojatuolissaan, katsoo Sherlockia teekupin takaa ja pudistelee välillä päätään itsekseen. Mycroftin terroristit varmaan pitävät heidät kiireisinä muutaman päivän, ja kun Sherlock voi virallisesti palata henkiin, he saavat taas uusia asiakkaita, uusia kiinnostavia juttuja. Kaikki on niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
Hän sulkee oven astumatta sisään.  
  
Kadulla on märkää, tyypillinen marraskuun ilta Lontoossa, vähän keskivertoa vilkkaampi, ihmiset tönivät toisiaan ja puhuvat mitättömiä asioita tutulla aksentilla. Sherlock vaihtaa vaatteet hotellin vessassa aivan lähellä ravintolaa. John on luultavasti jo siellä. John istuu pöydän ääressä ja yllättyy nähdessään Sherlockin, tuijottaa häntä, ehkä nielaisee jotain väärään kurkkuun, yskii ja nousee pöydästä ja lyö häntä kevyesti olkapäähän ja sitten halaa, Sherlock vaivautuu ja astuu kauemmas, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei oikeastaan piittaa siitä nyt. _Miten helvetissä_ , John kysyy. Sherlock istuu Johnia vastapäätä ja selittää ja John pitää häntä nerona.  
  
Hotellin vastaanottovirkailija tajuaa kyllä, että hän ei ole asiakas, mutta ei viitsi sanoa mitään. Pitkä työvuoro, ehkä kiukkuinen lapsi kotona. Sherlock hymyilee naiselle, niin hyvällä tuulella hän on. Vielä muutama minuutti.  
  
**  
  
”Voi hyvä luoja, miten ihmeessä, tätä en olisi ikinä osannut odottaa – vaikka tietysti olisi pitänyt, voi _Sherlock,_ nerokasta ja suorastaan _kammottavaa,_ miten sinä aina keksitkin jotain tuollaista… mutta tärkeintä tietysti että olet nyt taas täällä, hyvä tavaton sentään, takaisin Baker Streetillä, annapa kun minä keitän kupposen teetä – ”  
  
Sherlock nojaa tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja vetää syvään henkeä. Mikään ei ole muuttunut. Johnin viimeisin voileipälautanen on vielä keittiön pöydällä. Kaikkea peittää tietysti melkoinen pölykerros, mutta ilman sitä saattaisi erehtyä vaikka luulemaan, että kaksi vuotta Itä- ja Etelä-Euroopan hylätyissä kerrostaloasunnoissa oli vain kekseliäs painajainen. Niin, ja tietenkin Johnin pitäisi olla täällä.  
  
Sherlock on ollut kotona viisi minuuttia, ja jo kahdesti hän on ryhtynyt sanomaan jotakin Johnille. Periaatteessahan siinä ei ole mitään ihmeellistä, sitä hän ilmeisesti ennenkin teki kaiken aikaa. Mutta nyt John ei ole ruokakaupassa tai kaljalla sen yhden pyöreän kaverinsa kanssa vaan -  
  
”Tässä”, rouva Hudson sanoo ojentaessaan hänelle teekuppia, ”ole hyvä. Voi, _Sherlock_.”  
  
Rouva Hudson ei sanonut mitään Johnin nimellä aloitetuista lauseista, vilkaisi vain hieman tavallista terävämmin kaiken sen höseltämisen seassa. Sherlock ottaa tarjotun teekupin ja peittää hymynsä sen taakse. Uskomatonta kyllä, tämän nimenomaisen tapauksen suhteen rouva Hudson on ollut jopa terävämpi kuin hän itse.  
  
”Mutta – ” rouva Hudson jatkaa istuutuen hänen eteensä, Johnin nojatuolille, ”en tahtoisi tietenkään udella, mutta… eihän John… en yhtään ihmettele, että hän löi sinua, miesparka, ja hän oli juuri jatkanut elämäänsä, löytänyt jopa uuden puolison, ja sitten sinä… mutta että hän ei tullut tänne, uskomatonta, oletko varma että pyysit anteeksi? Tiedäthän, joskus täytyy yrittää kahdesti tai jopa useammin. Joskus ihmiset ovat sellaisia, ja John, sellainen jääräpää… älä ole vihainen hänelle, se vain ottaa aikansa, ja hän aikoi mennä kihloihinkin - ”  
  
”Löytyisikö keksejä?”  
  
Rouva Hudson ilahtuu silminnähden. Nainen lähestulkoon pyrähtää kohti rappusia ja Sherlock sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä, kun askeleet kaikuvat rappukäytävässä ja olohuone hiljenee.  
  
Mary. Mary Morstan. Paljon tietoa, paljon yksityiskohtia, paljon kysymysmerkkejä ja kummallinen tunne, että nainen näki hänen lävitseen, ainakin hiukan. Silti Mary sanoi puhuvansa Johnin ympäri, _miksi?_  
  
”Toin myös voileipiä”, rouva Hudson sanoo, eikä Sherlock ole varma, milloin nainen on ilmestynyt hänen eteensä, ”siltä varalta että sinulla on nälkä, vaikka ethän sinä tietenkään… ja kahta lajia keksejä. Voi, Sherlock, olen varma että hän tulee tolkkuihinsa, siinä voi mennä viikko tai pari mutta kyllä hän varmasti – ”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sherlock sanoo ottaessaan keksin rouva Hudsonin ojentamalta lautaselta. Nainen näyttää aidosti yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Tapasitko hänet?” hän kysyy melkein kuiskaten.  
  
”Kenet?” Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Rouva Hudson on nojautunut häntä kohti lautanen epävakaasti polvellaan keikkuen. Rouvan kasvoilla on ilme, jonka tarkoitus on kaiketi heijastaa empatiaa.  
  
”Johnin naisystävän”, rouva Hudson sanoo sanan ensimmäistä osaa painottaen. ”Tuletteko te toimeen? Mitähän John – ”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, Sherlock sanoo, ”olen erittäin ilahtunut teestä ja nautin vilpittömästi seurastasi kahden vuoden poissaolon jälkeen, mutta terrori-iskua suunnittelevat rikolliset kaipaavat kipeästi huomiotani, ja suoraan sanottuna – ”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on”, rouva Hudson kiiruhtaa sanomaan nostaen kätensä pystyyn ja kömpien sitten jaloilleen keksilautanen mukanaan.  
  
Nainen kävelee vielä ylimääräisen kierroksen huoneen ympäri ennen kuin pääsee ovensuuhun saakka. Ilmeisesti yhtä tuolia täytyy hieman suoristaa, pöydänkulmaa silittää ja tapetteihin luoda paheksuva katse.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt mainita siitä mitään”, rouva Hudson mutisee itsekseen kadotessaan rappukäytävään.  
  
Sherlock huokaisee ääneen ja sulkee silmänsä Johnin tyhjältä nojatuolilta, joka tuijottaa häntä yllättävän ilmeikkäästi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Näissä kahdessa viimeisimmässä luvussa on taidettu liikkua hieman synkemmissä fiiliksissä kuin ekoissa. Oisin silti toiveikas sen suhteen että valoisampiakin tunnelmia on vielä luvassa!


	6. Chapter 6

Hattupäinen mies puukotetaan sivukujalla, lompakko on viety, kamppailun jälkiä, ilmiselvä ryöstömurha. Mutta hattua ei vain löydy. Ai miten niin hänellä oli hattu, voi hyvä luoja John, yrittäisit ajatella, mies makaa tihkusateessa naamallaan kadulla eikä hänen päälakensa ole märkä. Niin, hänet löydettiin melkein saman tien. Mutta missä on hattu? Ei, ei se ole johtolanka, ei murhaaja koskaan vie _hattua_ , keittäisit teetä, ehkä se parantaisi ajatuksenjuoksuasi. Hattu on naulakossa hotellin aulassa kahden korttelin päässä. Miten niin? Etkö nähnyt avainkorttia? _Tietenkään_ ei voi olla sataprosenttisen varma, kyse on tilastollisesta todennäköisyydestä. John. _John._ Keskittyisit edes.  
  
Kamppailun jäljet? Liian huolellisia, liian täsmällisiä. Ilmiselvää. Hänet vietiin hotellin aulasta jonnekin ennen kuin hän ehti riisua enempää vaatteitaan, ei hotellihuoneeseen asti, ei ravintolaan koska hän oli läpimärkä, ehkä miestenhuoneeseen. Tekijä luultavasti tunsi hänet, muuten hän olisi pistänyt vastaan. Tainnutettiin miestenhuoneessa ja kuljetettiin kadulle muutaman korttelin päähän, ai miten ihmeessä, aina voi järjestää yläkäytävälle hulinan, jota vastaanottovirkailijan pitää lähteä selvittämään. _John._ Ojentaisitko puhelimen?  
  
Ai niin.  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Tietenkään John ei ojenna puhelinta.  
  
Tällaista se siis nyt on. Kumma kyllä muualla olevan Johnin kanssa keskusteleminen on tuntunut muuttuvan omituisesta hieman säälittäväksi viimeisten viikkojen aikana. Sherlock varmaan tiedostaisi sen jopa itse, vaikka rouva Hudson ei huomauttaisikaan siitä hänelle (hyvin lempeästi tosin) säännöllisin väliajoin.  
  
Lestrade sentään vastaa tekstiviestiin melkein saman tien ja lähettää kuolleen miehen vaimon yhteystiedot.  
  
”Sherlock?” John kuulostaa hämmentyneeltä puhelimessa. ”Onko jotain tapahtunut? Oletko kunnossa? Missä sinä olet?”  
  
”Baker Streetillä”, Sherlock sanoo vaivautumatta huomioimaan Johnin muita kysymyksiä. ”Lestradella on meille tapaus, nelikymppinen pankkiiri on murhattu ja juttu on naamioitu ryöstöksi. Menen jututtamaan vaimoa. Pääsetkö?”  
  
Hän melkein näkee ilmeen Johnin kasvoilla siellä neljän ja puolen kilometrin päässä (kello on kahdeksan illalla ja taustalta kuuluu uutisselostajan yksitoikkoinen puhe eikä muuta, missä muualla hän voisi olla kuin kotonaan). Johnin vastaus tulee jopa hitaammin kuin normaalisti: ”Miksi sinä soitit?”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee äänekkäästi. ”Lestrade. Murha. Ryöstö. Huijaus. Vaimo.”  
  
”Ei, ei”, John sanoo jotenkin hätäisesti, ”en tarkoittanut sitä, vaan... et sinä yleensä vaivaudu soittamaan. Yleensä laitat vaan tekstiviestin ja oletat että tulen saman tien.”  
  
Sherlock ei viitsi huomauttaa, että niinhän John useimmiten tekee. Tai ainakin teki ennen. Nyt ei ole vielä kulunut tarpeeksi aikaa, jotta hän voisi esittää päteviä arvioita siitä, miten John keskimäärin nykyään reagoi.  
  
Ehkä siksi hän soitti. Ehkä hän oli epävarma, tulisiko John pelkän tekstiviestin perusteella.  
  
”Tuletko?” hän kysyy.  
  
”On kyllä jo myöhä”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”katson telkkaria pyjamahousut jalassa, mutta… Mary on ystävien kanssa ravintolassa ja tulee varmaan aika myöhään…”  
  
”Ja joka toinen potilaasi kahden viikon aikana on ollut influenssatapaus”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Ällistyttävää”, John mutisee. ”Mistä ihmeestä sinä sen tiesit?”  
  
”Luin lehdestä. Flunssa-aalto. _Tule nyt_.” Hänen oma äänensä kuulostaa melkein anelevalta. Toisaalta hän tosiaan antoi Johnin uskoa kaksi vuotta, että oli tehnyt itsemurhan. Ehkä John kostaa hänelle tällä tavalla.  
  
”Okei”, John sanoo, ”okei. Minä tulen. Lähetä minulle osoite.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja sulkee puhelimen.  
  
John kuvittelee olevansa nopea, mutta silti häneltä kestää ainakin kymmenen minuuttia päästä edes ulos asunnosta. Sherlock nojaa tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä samalla kun John ryntäilee etsimään farkkuja asunnossa, jota hän ei ole nähnyt eikä halua edes kuvitella.  
  
Olisiko John tullut, jos hän olisi laittanut vain tekstiviestin? Ehkä. John tosiaan vaikuttaa antaneen hänelle anteeksi, tai siihen suuntaan todisteet viittaavat suurimman osan ajasta, mutta sitten taas yhtäkkiä John saattaa sanoa hänelle jotain terävää, viitata siihen onnettomaan kahden vuoden hiljaisuuteen. John tosin käyttää siitä hieman värikkäämpiä ilmauksia. Ja sitten hän taas hymyilee ja kohauttaa olkapäitään ja pudistelee päätään ja sanoo, että ei se mitään, ei sitä kannata muistella, ja Sherlock ei ikinä saa selvää, mitä niiden kaikkien eleiden pitäisi kertoa.  
  
Se terroristijuttu onneksi tuntui vähän auttavan. Heidän välinsä ovat olleet paljon paremmat sen jälkeen, kun Sherlock huijasi Johnin muutamaksi minuutiksi uskomaan, että he molemmat ja yhdeksänkymmentäprosenttia Britannian tärkeimmistä politiikoista räjähtäisivät kohta palasiksi. Johnin reaktio tuli silloin melkein yllätyksenä. _Olet paras ja viisain tuntemani mies_ onnistui pysäyttämään hänet niin, että hän melkein unohti näytellä olevansa yhä välittömässä hengenvaarassa.  
  
Sherlock puristaa silmänsä kiinni. John ottaa parhaillaan takkiaan naulakosta ja tarkastaa vielä, että avaimet ovat varmasti taskussa. Nyt ulko-ovi napsahtaa kiinni ja John harppoo kaikki kolmekymmentäseitsemän porrasta alaspäin jaksamatta odottaa hissiä. Neljän minuutin päästä hän on jo todennäköisesti taksissa ja matkalla. Aivan pian myös Sherlockin pitää nousta tästä.  
  
Hän on yrittänyt olla ajattelematta sitä. _Olet paras ja viisain mies, jonka olen koskaan tuntenut. Totta kai annan sinulle anteeksi._ Vaaleahiuksinen nainen istumassa Johnia vastapäätä ravintolan pöydässä, Mary Morstan, jolle Sherlock ei sillä hetkellä suonut juurikaan kovalevytilaa, mutta joka on tuntunut siitä asti ratkaisemattomalta palalta palapelissä. Tai ehkä kaikki palat eivät vain sovi yhteen. Ehkä joku havainto puuttuu vielä, joku tieto, jotain mitä hän ei ole saanut pääteltyä.  
  
Hän ei ollut osannut ennakoida katsetta Johnin silmissä. Hän oli odottanut yllätystä, sitten iloa, ehkä suuttumustakin. John oli lyönyt nyrkkinsä vasten pöytää ja kaikki ympärillä oli tuntunut pysähtyvän, ikään kuin koko hänen havainnointikapasiteettinsa olisi yhtäkkiä keskittynyt Johniin ja kaikki hänen aistinsa olisivat yrittäneet tulkita vain Johnin toimintaa. Joku olisi voinut tehdä murhan viiden metrin päässä hänestä, eikä hän olisi muistanut yhtään yksityiskohtaa jälkikäteen.  
  
Hän ei ollut pystynyt katsomaan Johnia. Sekin oli yllätys. John tuijotti häntä katseella, joka tuntui sanovan, että hän oli _pettänyt_ Johnin, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
Ja sitten hän huomautti Johnin viiksistä, ja John löi häntä, ja tapaaminen muuttui heti tavanomaisemmaksi, vaikkakin Johnin suuttumuksen purkautuminen väkivaltaiseen reaktioon pääsi yllättämään hänet vielä kahdesti illan aikana. Se yksi katse kuitenkin vaivaa häntä edelleen, se ensimmäinen katse. Hän on pyörittänyt sitä mielessään edestakaisin, yrittänyt pysäyttää muistoa siihen kohtaan ja pitää katsettaan Johnin silmissä, mutta se ei koskaan onnistu. John katsoo häntä ilmeellä, jota hän ei vain kestä.  
  
John on kuitenkin nyt antanut hänelle anteeksi. Ehkä. Kutakuinkin. Kenties olisi täsmällisempää sanoa, että John on _päättänyt_ antaa hänelle anteeksi.  
  
Hän vetää takin päälleen ja tarkastaa, että hella ei jäänyt päälle. Rouva Hudson saattaisi päätyä hyvin lähelle murhan tekemistä, jos koko talo palaisi irrotettujen sormenpäiden kuumansietokykyä mittaavan kokeen takia.  
  
_Olet paras ja viisain mies, jonka olen koskaan tuntenut._ Johnin nojatuoli on kuitenkin tyhjä. John asuu Maryn luona asunnossa, jonka osoitteen Sherlock muistaa ulkoa mutta jossa hän ei ole koskaan käynyt. John on onnellinen Maryn kanssa, se on _ilmeistä._  
  
Silti muistoissa on aina jotain, mikä vaivaa Sherlockia, niin kuin siinä, jossa John pysäyttää hänet 221B:n ulko-ovelle, _etkö aio kertoa miten teit sen,_ ja sitten: _pyysin, että lakkaisit olemasta kuollut_. Hän pysäyttää siihen kohtaan, silloin hän onneksi katsoi Johnia silmiin edes hetken, ja John seisoo rappusten edessä kädet selän takana, hymyilee ja _katsoo häntä_ , ja ilma tuntuu raskaalta. Sinä samana iltana John meni taas Maryn luokse nukkumaan niin kuin nykyään yleensä tekee, John rakastaa Marya, ja silti siinä muistossa on jotakin mikä ei täsmää.  
  
Vasta kolmas taksi ottaa hänet kyytiin. John saattaa tällä kertaa jopa ehtiä ensin paikalle.  
  
**  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo painokkaasti.  
  
”Kyyneleet olivat aitoja”, Sherlock sanoo, ”hän ei ole niin hyvä näyttelijä, että olisi pystynyt teeskentelemään, se selvisi viimeistään kun hän pyysi meitä jäämään teelle.” John näyttää oudon pettyneeltä. Hiljaisella kadulla ei liiku ollenkaan autoja, mistä hemmetistä täältä saa taksin? ”Hän oli siis aidosti järkyttynyt, mutta jokin on vinossa, hän peittelee jotain. Talousvaikeuksia? Suhdetta? Pitää tietää lisää, pitää löytää jotain – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, John keskeyttää hänet, kummallista, ”yritin oikeastaan sanoa että no niin, mitä sinulle kuuluu.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Takseja ei näy, heidän pitää ehkä kävellä päätien varteen. ”Miksi?”  
  
John vaikuttaa hämmästyneeltä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Miksi haluat tietää, mitä minulle kuuluu?” Sherlock kysyy. John joutuu harppomaan pysyäkseen hänen perässään, hyvä, John on lihonut puolitoista kiloa pelkästään Sherlockin paluun jälkeen.  
  
John tosin näyttää kohtuullisen onnelliselta. Sitä on vaikea myöntää, mutta niin se on, jos hän nyt mitenkään osaa tulkita sellaisia asioita. John ikään kuin hymyilee jatkuvasti itsekseen ihan vähän. Toisaalta John ei myöskään oikein katso häntä aivan kunnolla silmiin. Ehkä se johtuu edelleen siitä kuolemisjutusta.  
  
Tai ehkä John on vihdoinkin tajunnut. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja harppoo eteenpäin vähän lujempaa, mutta ei, hän ei ole tehnyt mitään ratkaisevaa, Johnilla ei ole ollut mitään syytä tajuta sitä juuri nyt. Eihän hän edes näe Johnia enää juuri lainkaan, tai keskimäärin joka kolmas päivä, mutta kuitenkin, aiemmin he näkivät toisiaan aamusta iltaan eikä John siltikään tajunnut.  
  
Olisiko Mary voinut kertoa Johnille? Olisiko se mahdollista? Mikään Maryssa ei ole antanut syytä epäillä, että hän saattaisi tehdä niin. Naisessa on kuitenkin edelleen jotain, mitä Sherlock ei yksinkertaisesti saa selville, jotain mikä on huolellisesti kätketty vilpittömän hymyn taakse. Välillä Sherlock miettii, huomaako John sitä, mutta Johnin keskimääräisen päättelykapasiteetin huomioon ottaen tuskinpa vain. Sitä paitsi Mary on _taitava_ , jopa siinä määrin, että hän voisi suunnitella kertovansa Johnille ja salata sen Sherlockilta.  
  
Mutta miksi? Mary pitää hänestä. Aitoa kiintymystä on lähes mahdotonta näytellä. Marya ei edes juurikaan häiritse se, että John vastaa Sherlockin soittoihin mihin tahansa aikaan vuorokaudesta ja yleensä tulee kun hän pyytää. Mary vaikuttaa lähestulkoon ilahtuneelta, kun Sherlock pyytää Johnia tekemään jotain mahdollisesti hengenvaarallista kanssaan. Joku toinen saattaisi haluta pitää Sherlockin kauempana, ja syyhän on ilmiselvä; oikeastaan Sherlock on yllättynyt siitä, että Mary ei toimi niin – mutta niin se vai on.  
  
Sitä paitsi on toinenkin mahdollisuus, vaikkakin se alkaa vaikuttaa jokseenkin epätodennäköiseltä.  
  
”Mitä?” John puuskahtaa ja Sherlock tajuaa kironneensa ääneen. Hän on puraissut omaan kieleensä, hemmetti, niin kuin lapsena.  
  
On toinenkin mahdollisuus, periaatteessa. On pakko olla.  
  
Voisiko Mary vältellä Johnille kertomista siksi, että John saattaisi valita Sherlockin? Tuskin. Se ei ole todennäköistä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John mutisee painokkaasti hänen vierellään. Johnin kunto on tosiaan hivenen huonompi kuin ennen. Hengitys kulkee raskaammin. Sherlock ei aio myöntää, että hän on itse tehnyt tylsyyksissään punnerruksia muutamana aamuna. John nauraisi hänelle. ”Sano jotain, helvetti, älä vain harpo eteenpäin. Totta kai minua kiinnostaa, mitä sinulle kuuluu. Ainahan se kiinnostaa, mutta… nyt kun emme enää… asu yhdessä, tilanne on erilainen. Silloin ennen tiesin aina automaattisesti. Nyt pitää… erikseen kysyä.”  
  
”Et sinä tiennyt silloinkaan”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John näyttää miettivän sitä pari sekuntia. ”Okei. Mutta… tiesin olitko nukkunut yöllä ja milloin viimeksi olit syönyt lounasta. Sellaisia juttuja. Nyt en tiedä mitään.”  
  
”Voit kyllä tulla takaisin milloin vain haluat”, Sherlock sanoo, vaikka ehkä hänen ei pitäisi.  
  
John huokaa jokseenkin raskaasti. ”En voi, minä… voi helvetti, Sherlock, _pysähdy._ ”  
  
Miksi hän pysähtyy? Eivät he ole vielä perillä. Heidän pitäisi saada taksi, päästä Scotland Yardiin, pyytää Lestradelta kaikki mahdolliset tiedot uhrin puolisosta, selvittää mitä tämä yritti salata -  
  
John tuijottaa Sherlockia ja hän tunkee kätensä syvälle taskuihinsa. Olkoon. Siitä on pitkä aika, kun John on viimeksi yrittänyt komennella häntä. Ehkä hän voi sen takia seisoa kymmenen minuuttia typerän pikkukadun typerässä kulmauksessa vain puolittain jalkakäytävällä.  
  
”Kiitos”, John sanoo ja vetää syvään henkeä. ” _Tiedän_ että tämä on kummallista. Ajattelit varmaan, että mikään ei ole muuttunut. Että istun Baker Streetillä siinä nojatuolissani ja juon teetä. Ja helvetti, tavallaan… tavallaan haluaisinkin, mutta olit poissa _kaksi vuotta_ – ja suutun taas kun ajattelen sitä, mutta ei mennä nyt siihen – ja tapasin Maryn, en jotenkin edes uskonut että voisin löytää sellaisen ihmisen, enkä voi nyt enää koko ajan notkua siivoamassa keittiötä ja vahtimassa että syöt edes kerran päivässä, mutta… mikään olennainen ei ole muuttunut.”  
  
Kyllä on, Sherlock ajattelee.  
  
”No ehkä tavallaan”, John vastaa hänelle, ja ilmeisesti hän sanoi sen ääneen, koska John ei todellakaan voi päätellä tuota hänen silmistään, kun ei näe edes sitä ilmeisintä, ”mutta tämä on hyvä muutos, Sherlock, eikä tässä nyt kuitenkaan ole kyse sellaisesta, että toinen meistä lavastaisi itsemurhan ja katoaisi kahdeksi vuodeksi – anteeksi, anteeksi, yritän ihan totta päästä sen yli, mutta ole nyt kohtuullinen, minä olen menossa naimisiin, voi luoja…”  
  
Sherlock irvistää ja tajuaa sitten, että ehkä ei ole sosiaalisesti hyväksyttävää vastata Johnin lauseeseen sellaisella ilmeellä.  
  
Hän melkein _kertoi_ Johnille ennen kuin hyppäsi alas sen sairaalan katolta.  
  
Olisiko kuitenkin pitänyt? Olisiko John silti rakastunut Maryyn?  
  
Mistä hän voisi nyt enää sen päätellä?  
  
”Te siis”, hän aloittaa eikä oikeastaan tiedä miksi, tämä on juuri sellainen asia, jollaisista hän ei todellakaan osaa puhua, ei ole koskaan osannut, ja John tuijottaa häntä odottava ilme kasvoillaan, hänen on pakko katsoa muualle, _tulisipa jo taksi_ , ”olette… tyytyväisiä.”  
  
”Minä ja Mary?” John täydentää hänen puolestaan, luojan kiitos. ”Kyllä. Kyllä me olemme.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Kiitos kun kysyit”, John sanoo jostain ihmeen syystä ja tuijottaa häntä katseella, joka on… lämmin. Miksi hän ei osaa tulkita Johnin katseita? Miksi hän ei koskaan osannut? Eikö John tosiaankaan tiedä?  
  
Vai tietääkö John ja säälii häntä?  
  
Sherlock nostaa takin kauluksia paremmin pystyyn. ”Soita Lestradelle. Sano että haavoituimme ampumavälikohtauksessa ja käske hakea meidät täältä. Se nainen salasi jotain, pitää päästä selvittämään se juttu ja _eihän täällä kulje edes takseja._ ”  
  
**  
  
Mary nostaa katseensa puolittain syödystä kasvispiirakasta ja kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
Sherlock ei vaivaudu kääntämään katsettaan pois. Mary tietää jo, että hän tuijotti naista, yritti arvioida kuinka syvälle tämä on piilottanut salaisuutensa ja millaisia ne ovat, sellaisiako jotka pitää selvittää vai sellaisia, joiden on parasta antaa olla rauhassa.  
  
Mary hymyilee hänelle lyhyesti. Hän vastaa samanlaisella hymyllä. John syö friteerattuja katkarapujaan eikä huomaa, että hänen morsiamensa ja paras ystävänsä käyvät äänetöntä keskustelua pöydän yli.  
  
Sherlock kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa. Mary kohottaa kulmakarvojaan - ja iskee sitten hänelle silmää. Nyt hän kyllä tipahti itse kärryiltä. Marya naurattaa, mutta nainen tyytyy virnistämiseen. Ääneen nauraminen hämmentäisi Johnia.  
  
”Mitä mieltä olette tästä paikasta?” John kysyy keskustelevaan sävyyn. ”Aika viihtyisä, eikö olekin? Siisti ja niin edespäin. Hiljainenkin.”  
  
”Aika samanlainen kuin se, missä löit toisen kerran Sherlockia naamaan”, Mary sanoo aivan yhtä sopuisalla äänellä.  
  
Sherlock yllättyy. Uskomatonta, Johnin tyttöystävä – morsian – kykenee _yllättämään_ hänet. Tavallaan Mary on hyvin looginen valinta Johnille, vaikka asian tiedostaminen ei varsinaisesti lisääkään endorfiinin määrää hänen keskushermostossaan.  
  
”Kolmannen kerran”, John sanoo päästyään hämmästyksestä yli. ”Mutta ensimmäinen kerta oli ajat sitten. Ennen… ennen kuin. Sherlock tarvitsi mustan silmän. Hän kyllä löi minua ensin.”  
  
”Melkein mursit nenäni”, Sherlock sanoo, ”etkä lopettanut ennen kuin potkaisin sinua nivusiin.”  
  
Mary hymähtää ja katsoo Johnia lämpimästi. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Tulevan aviomiehen impulsiivinen väkivaltainen käytös ei aiheuta minkäänlaista huoleen viittaavaa reaktiota Maryssa. Tietenkään John ei koskaan löisi Marya, koko ajatuskin on täysin mahdoton, mutta silti, Mary katsoo Johnia niin kuin voisi lähinnä taputtaa häntä päälaelle -  
  
Tai jotain muuta. Sherlock irvistää ja tajuaa sen vasta, kun Mary kohottaa hänelle kulmakarvojaan. Tätä hän ei nyt ainakaan voi ajatella. Hänen pitää keskittyä enemmän, pysyä tilanteessa, hän syö lounasta Johnin ja Johnin tulevan vaimon kanssa, ovet mielessä täytyy pitää paremmin kiinni.  
  
Hän ei luovu Johnista. Mary ei halua hänen luopuvan Johnista. Myöskään John ei tietenkään halua sitä, tosin John on nyt heistä kolmesta se, joka ymmärtää tilanteesta kaikkein vähiten.  
  
Sherlock pitää ovet paremmin kiinni eikä Maryn tarvitse kohotella hänelle kulmakarvojaan. Hän voi jakaa Johnin tai ainakin teeskennellä, että pystyy siihen. John ei välttämättä saa koskaan tietää. Mary on tyytyväinen. Sherlock on paljon tyytyväisempi kuin jos Mary ja John muuttaisivat vaikka Floridaan.  
  
”No”, Mary sanoo keskustelevaan sävyyn, josta ei käy lainkaan ilmi, että hän kyllä seurasi ainakin osittain Sherlockin ajatusten kulkua, ”selvitittekö sen jutun?”  
  
”Kyllä”, John sanoo kuulostaen ylpeältä. Sherlock vilkaisee Maryyn, mutta nyt Mary katsoo vain Johnia. ”Naisella oli suhde. Miehet olivat töissä samassa pankissa. Nainen ei tehnyt mitään, ei edes tiennyt, mutta epäili, sen takia hän oli niin huolestunut, ja hän yritti pitää suhteen salassa, siksi meistä vaikutti siltä, että jokin on pielessä.”  
  
”Aivan”, Mary sanoo. ”Miten se sitten selvisi?”  
  
”Sherlock jututti naisen ystäviä”, John sanoo, ”en ollut paikalla enkä oikeastaan edes halua tietää, mutta joku heistä paljasti jotain – ”  
  
”Se oli ilmeistä”, Sherlock sanoo, mutta Mary ja John tuijottavat vain toisiinsa.  
  
” - ja nainen oli tehnyt viikonloppumatkoja, jotka täsmäsivät aviomiehen työmatkojen kanssa, se selvisi… en edes tiedä mistä, ja Sherlock selvitti kaikki miehen tuttavat, murhaajanhan piti olla joku, johon tämä luotti… mies oli juuri lähdössä juna-asemalle, kun tulimme paikalle.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Hän ei tehnyt vastarintaa.”  
  
”Jos hän olisi yrittänyt jotain, John olisi varmaan ampunut häntä jalkaan”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John vilkuilee ympärilleen niin kuin pelkäisi, että joku ympärillä olevista pölkkypäistä tajuaisi tehdä poliisille ilmoituksen laittomasta aseesta.  
  
Mary näyttää huvittuneelta. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina, mutta Mary vain katsoo takaisin ja hymyilee.  
  
”Vaikuttavaa”, Mary sanoo olematta lainkaan vaikuttunut. Ystävällisyys on kuitenkin aitoa. ”Nyt minun pitää mennä, lupasin tavata Helenin kahvilassa vartin päästä.”  
  
John katsoo Marya.  
  
”Minulla menee varmaan aika myöhään”, Mary vastaa äänettömään mutta ilmeiseen kysymykseen, ”älä suotta kiirehdi kotiin. Sherlock, voisitko ystävällisesti katsoa ettei John ammu ketään jalkaan.”  
  
John kääntyy katsomaan Sherlockia kulmakarvat koholla. Mary kerää tavaransa, vetää takin paremmin päälleen ja lähtee - ja iskee Sherlockille silmää ulko-ovella.  
  
”Olen iloinen, että tulette niin hyvin juttuun”, John sanoo hymyillen leveästi ja jotenkin… huojentuneesti? Onko John epäillyt, että he eivät tulisi juttuun? Miksi hän epäilisi sitä? Eihän Sherlock tietenkään keskimäärin _tule juttuun_ ihmisten kanssa, mutta varmasti John tajuaa olevansa hänelle sen verran tärkeä, että Johnin takia hän olisi valmis teeskentelemään?  
  
Toisaalta Sherlock kyllä järjesti Johnin edellisen tyttöystävän parinsadan kilometrin päähän, vaikkakaan Johnin ei pitäisi tietää sitä.  
  
Tällä kertaa hän ei ehtinyt ajoissa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo Johnille, joka ilmeisesti odottaa häneltä jonkinlaista vahvistusta kommenttiinsa.  
  
Hänellä on kummallinen tunne, että edes Mycroft ei olisi saanut Marya siirrettyä pois Johnin elämästä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John tokaisee.  
  
Sherlock katsoo Johniin. John on nojautunut häntä kohti pöydän yli.  
  
”Olen ihan helvetin iloinen, ettet ole kuollut.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John tuhahtaa, mutta ei näytä olevan aidosti harmissaan.  
  
Kaikki on hyvin. Kaikki on ihan hyvin.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Optiikasta kertova artikkeli on tylsä. Päivän uutiset ovat tylsiä. Televisiosta tulee pelkästään tylsiä ohjelmia. Jonkun pitäisi siivota keittiö, mutta se on tylsää, ja ennen pitkää rouva Hudson kyllästyy kaaokseen ja tekee jotain. Sherlock on pelannut kaksi kierrosta shakkia kuvitteellisen Johnin kanssa – Johnin siirtoja ei ole vaikea ennakoida, joten lukuisten aidon Johnin kanssa pelattujen pelien jälkeen hän pystyy hyvin arvioimaan kohtuullisen pienellä virhemarginaalilla, mitä John tekisi seuraavaksi. Sekin on kuitenkin tylsää.  
  
Hän kääntyy katsomaan ovelle. ”Hei.”  
  
”Häiritsenkö?”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Et. Mistä on kyse?”  
  
Mary ei vastaa kysymykseen, astuu vain sisälle olohuoneeseen, laittaa villakangastakkinsa naulakkoon, riisuu lähes liioitellun hitaasti kaulaliinan ja käsineet ja istuutuu Johnin nojatuoliin. Sherlock tuntee kasvojensa kiristyvän ja yrittää rentoutua, mutta Mary on jo huomannut sen, tietenkin on. Mary asettaa kätensä huolellisesti käsinojille ja taputtaa niitä kevyesti sormenpäillään.  
  
”Olemme päättäneet hääpäivän”, Mary sanoo.  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
Mary nyökkää ja näyttää sitten mietteliäältä, niin kuin ei olisi aivan varma, mitä haluaa sanoa. Sherlock odottaa. Koko päivä on ollut tylsää, koko _viikko_ on ollut tylsää, tämä on mielenkiintoisinta mitä hänelle on tapahtunut aikoihin. Voisi oikeastaan sanoa, että häntä melkein hermostuttaa, mutta ehkä se olisi liioittelua.  
  
Maryn ei kuuluisi istua tuossa. Mary istuu Johnin paikalla. Palaset ovat levällään eikä Sherlock saa niitä enää kasaan.  
  
”Sherlock”, Mary aloittaa hitaasti ja katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin. Sherlock ei tajua, miten Mary tekee sen – katsoo häntä vilpittömästi ja silti salaa häneltä asioita. ”Halusin vain ehkä sanoa, että tiedän mihin olen ryhtymässä.”  
  
”Oletko varma? Asuin hänen kanssaan melkein kaksi vuotta. Voisin kertoa kaikenlaista.”  
  
Mary katsoo häntä ilmeellä, joka aivan selvästi sanoo _älä viitsi._ Sherlock sulkee suunsa. Hän todella on hieman hermostunut, siksi hän puhuu ajattelemattomasti, ja Mary näkee hänen lävitseen, on nähnyt koko ajan.  
  
”Tiedät että rakastan Johnia”, Mary sanoo pehmeällä äänellä, _vilpittömästi_. Sherlock tajuaa irvistävänsä. Palaset ovat aivan väärissä paikoissa, ei Maryn kuuluisi kertoa tuota hänelle, ei hänen pitäisi joutua kuulemaan sitä. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Johnille silloin sairaalassa hetkeä ennen kuin Moriarty tuli katolle, ja jos John olisi sanonut ei, hänen ei olisi tarvinnut tulla takaisin. ”Ei ole kyse siitä. Mutta… olen tavallaan pahoillani, että vedin pidemmän korren. Se johtui ajoituksesta, Sherlock, vain ajoituksesta.”  
  
”En tajua mistä puhut”, Sherlock sanoo, eikä Mary vaivaudu edes pyörittämään silmiään hänelle.  
  
”Särjit hänen sydämensä, kun hyppäsit sieltä katolta”, Mary jatkaa.  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mutta ei sillä ole väliä.” Mary hymyilee hänelle melkein surumielisesti, hemmetti, nainen kykenee aitoon empatiaan häntä kohtaan, ei sen näin kuuluisi mennä. ”Ehkä sinulla on kuitenkin parempi olo kun tiedät, etten jonain päivänä äkkiä saa sitä kaikkea selville ja laita sitä teidän väliinne.”  
  
Rouva Hudson hyräilee jotain alakerrassa. Taksi hidastaa 221 B:n kohdalla. Mary naputtaa sormellaan Johnin nojatuolin käsinojaa.  
  
”Saat pitää sen mitä sinulla on nyt. Vaikka ikuisesti, jos haluat.”  
  
Sherlock istuu nojatuolissaan. Mary hymyilee hänelle lyhyesti ja nousee sitten seisomaan, kerää hanskansa ja kaulaliinansa ja asettelee ne takaisin paikalleen yhtä hitaasti kuin riisuikin, laittaa takin päälleen, suoristaa helmat, tarkistaa että avaimet ja puhelin ovat edelleen käsilaukussa. Mary on tulossa jostain ja menossa jonnekin, ehkä Johnin luokse, ehkä ei.  
  
Mary näkee Sherlockin mutta hän ei näe Marya, ei kokonaan.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Mary sanoo ovelta.  
  
”Mitä suotta”, Sherlock kuulee vastaavansa.  
  
Mary kääntyy ympäri ja katoaa rappukäytävään samaan aikaan kun rouva Hudson kiipeää rappuja ylöspäin, iloisia tervehdyksiä, kevyttä puheensorinaa, puhetta Johnin voinnista, hääpäivästä, kirkon valinnasta, kukista. Sitten Maryn kengät kopisevat ulko-ovella. Rouva Hudson seisoo olohuoneen keskellä ja kysyy, haluaako Sherlock teetä, mitä asiaa Marylla oli, kylläpä Mary on mukava nuori nainen _mutta,_ ja lauseen perässä on myötätuntoinen katse, jota Sherlock ei juuri nyt halua nähdä. Hän nousee nojatuolilta ja kävelee suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa. Vaikka ovi on tiukasti kiinni, hän kuulee rouva Hudsonin merkitsevän huokauksen hetkeä ennen kuin tämä jättää teekupin pöydälle ja kiiruhtaa rappusiin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sain toisaalla palautetta siitä, että ekan kolmen luvun kepeyden jälkeen nelosluku tuli aika yllätyksenä, joten sanottakoon nyt täälläkin: minäkin yllätyin :) Tiesin kyllä että haluan huomioida canonin tapahtumat tässä ficissä, mutta silti yllätyin siitä, miten paljon sellaisia... synkkiä sävyjä ja dramaattisia käänteitä sarjassa on kakkoskauden lopusta eteenpäin. Siis: bear with me! Yritän luovia kinkkisten juonenkäänteiden läpi kohti onnellista loppua sopivalla suhteella angstia ja kepeyttä ;)
> 
> Ja hei, olen ihan fiiliksissä että tämä ficci on saanut _kirjanmerkin_ täällä AO3:ssa! :D Tätähän voi lukea myös [FinFanFunissa](http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=41608) (rekisteröityneenä käyttäjänä K-15 -ikärajan takia). Täällä AO3:ssa julkaiseminen tuntuu vähän hurjalta, siis että lukeeko täällä kukaan suomeksi, mutta mahtavaa että jokunen tyyppi lukee, kiitos teille! ;) Jos ficin juonenkäänteet tai jokin muu herättää mietteitä niin hei tykkään myös tosi paljon kommenteista :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän luvun rikosjutut eivät ole omaa keksintöäni, vaan ne on lainattu BBC:n Johnin blogista ja kuuluvat siis BBC:lle!

”John.” Ääni on uninen, John on juuri noussut sängystä, tai ehkä hän on vielä sängyssä, ehkä Maryn käsi on hänen vyötäröllään, John pitää toisella kädellä puhelinta korvallaan ja toisella silittää -  
  
Ei. Ei _tätä,_ ei nyt. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja yrittää keskittyä. Helmet. Niiden takia hän soittaa Johnille aikaisin aamulla ennen kuin John on edes kunnolla herännyt. Ennen John olisi kyllä ollut tähän aikaan hereillä. Sherlock vilkaisee kelloa, puoli yhdeksän, John _todellakin_ olisi ollut hereillä, ja nyt on keskiviikko, John heräisi viimeistään kahdeksalta, vaikka hänellä olisi vapaapäivä. John kävelisi rappuset alas keittiöön ja ryhtyisi valittamaan Sherlockille siitä, ettei tämä ole viitsinyt edes keittää teetä, vaikka on ollut valveilla jo monta tuntia.  
  
” _John_ ”, John sanoo uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän painokkaamalla äänellä. Nyt hän on varmaan siirtänyt Maryn käsivarren pois palleansa päältä ja noussut istumaan sängyssä, ehkä etsii jo housuja ja sukkia.  
  
”Hei, John”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Sherlock? Miksi sinulla on tuntematon numero?”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Se jäi eiliseltä.”  
  
”Eiliseltä?”  
  
”Ne helmet. Kuusi päivää, kuusi helmeä, ei se ole satunnaista mainontaa. Mutta miksi ne lähettivät kuvat sinulle? Miksi aina sinulle?”  
  
”Helmet?” John mutisee, selvästi edelleen uninen, ei osaa yhdistää asioita toisiinsa edes tavanomaisella nopeudella. ”Ja miten niin aina minulle – ”  
  
”Joku haluaa meidän huomiomme”, Sherlock sanoo, ”minun huomioni, mutta miksi ihmeessä ne aina ottavat yhteyttä sinuun? Miksi kukaan ei lähetä minulle sähköposteja, joissa on pelkästään kuva helmestä eikä mitään muuta? _Kuutena päivänä peräkkäin?”_  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hermoja raastavan hitaasti, ”mistä hitosta sinä puhut? Minä olen kyllä edelleen sitä mieltä, että ne helmet ovat vain roskapostia, mitä muutakaan ne voisivat olla, ja jos meille tulee asiakkaita blogin kautta, totta kai ne ottavat ensin yhteyttä minuun – ”  
  
”Blogi”, Sherlock mutisee, ”tietysti, kummallista, mutta John, _ne helmet_ , joku yrittää kiinnittää huomioni lähettämällä sinulle sähköpostia, _raivostuttavaa_. Pitää jäljittää ne viestit. Olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo. Teen sen seuraavaksi.”  
  
”Ne ovat minun sähköpostissani – ”  
  
”Ei se ole ongelma.”  
  
John on varmaan päässyt jo keittiöön, astiakaapin ovi avautuu ja kuuluu kolahdus, kun John laskee vielä tyhjän teemukin pöydälle. Sherlock melkein kuulee Johnin ajatuksenjuoksun, kun tämä avaa suunsa sanoakseen jotain henkilökohtaisesta sähköpostista ja kuukausittain vaihdetuista salasanoista (niin kuin hänen mielikuvituksensa pystyisi päihittämään Sherlockin päättelykyvyt) ja päättää sitten, että ei kannata. Sherlock tajuaa hymyilevänsä ja palauttaa ilmeensä peruslukemille, vaikka eihän sillä ole juuri väliä, John ei näe häntä sieltä neljän ja puolen kilometrin päästä (linnuntietä, katuverkkoa pitkin matka on pitempi, taksilla keskimäärin kolmetoista minuuttia).  
  
”Okei”, John sanoo lopulta. ”Selvä. Jäljitä ne sähköpostit. Tuskinpa ne johtavat mihinkään. Minä oikeastaan voisin nyt syödä aamupalaa, Mary tekee minulle paahtoleipiä. Ja mehän näemme kolmen tunnin päästä.”  
  
”Näemmekö?”  
  
”Niin. Pukuliikkeessä. _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Ei hän tietenkään ole unohtanut. ”John”, hän sanoo Johnin äänenpainoja imitoivalla sävyllä.  
  
”Meidän pitää sovittaa pukuja”, John sanoo. ”Häihin. Minun ja Maryn häihin, jotka ovat kahden viikon päästä.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään, miksi, eihän kukaan näe häntä. John ei osaa päätellä hänen ilmeitään.  
  
”Älä pyörittele silmiäsi siellä”, John sanoo.  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoo lievästi ilahtuneena. ”Ja totta kai muistan. Olen siellä. Kolmen tunnin päästä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo. Hän kuulostaa tarpeettoman helpottuneelta. Sherlock kuulee Maryn äänen, kun tämä nojautuu lähemmäs Johnia, ojentaa ehkä paahtoleivän ja sanoo jotain, mutta hän ei kuule sanoja. Äänenpainoista päätellen se ei ole mitään tärkeää, ja hän antaa sen soljua ohitseen. ”Hyvä. Nähdään siellä. Nyt pitää mennä.”  
  
Pitää mennä? Vähän liioittelua kyllä, Johnin pitää mennä istumaan nojatuolille, lukemaan päivän lehteä ja tasapainoilemaan paahtoleipälautasen kanssa. Tai ehkä hän istuu pöydän ääressä Maryn kanssa, kyllä, puiset tuolinjalat kolahtavat laminaattia vasten, ei kokolattiamattoa, Maryn koti on uusi, Maryn ja Johnin, vai onko Mary teettänyt remontin ja poistattanut maton? Kyllä, John istuutuu pöydän ääreen Maryn kanssa, Mary ojentaa hänelle lehden, John on kärsimätön lopettamaan puhelun.  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”minullakin on oikeastaan kiire.”  
  
”Nähdään kohta”, John sanoo.  
  
Maryn vaimea naurahdus, Johnin odottava hiljaisuus, Sherlock ei muista miten puhelu lopetetaan. Lopulta hän vain katkaisee sen. John varmaan rypistää otsaansa, vilkaisee puhelinta ja kohauttaa sitten harteitaan, laittaa puhelimen taskuunsa ja hymyilee Marylle, joka on juuri sanonut jotain. John nojautuu pöydän yli lukemaan lehteä. Se on vaikeaa, koska Mary puhuu jostain, hän yrittää vastailla ja samalla onnistua syömään paahtoleipänsä, ennen kuin se kylmenee, tehtävä johon hän ei koskaan pystynyt kunnolla.  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja kävelee keittiöön. Se on kuitenkin tyhjä. Kolme tuntia, kolme tuntia ennen kuin hän näkee Johnin pukuliikkeessä. Hän palaa takaisin olohuoneeseen ja nostaa läppärin syliinsä. John ei ole edes viitsinyt vaihtaa salasanaa viime kerran jälkeen.  
  
**  
  
John on hermostunut. Hän vaihtaa painoaan puolelta toiselle noin viiden sekunnin välein, vilkuilee ympäriinsä, ottaa kännykän taskustaan, silmäilee sitä ja laittaa sen saman tien takaisin, lisää vilkuilua, lisää puolelta toiselle pyörimistä. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Hän ei ole myöhässä, hän on itse asiassa hämmästyttävän ajoissa, niin ajoissa että John tajuaa kyllä saman tien, ettei hänellä ole ollut mitään tekemistä. Miksi John on hermostunut? Vai tulkitseeko hän Johnin taas aivan väärin? Pitäisikö hänen tehdä kontrolloitu koe Johnin eleiden tulkinnasta? Se ehkä auttaisi, mutta suostuisiko John siihen?  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo puoliksi huudahtaen, puoliksi huokaisten. Sherlock ylittää kadun eikä viitsi kääntyä katsomaan autonkuljettajaa, joka on luultavasti tuohtunut, vaikka hän kyllä laski tarkasti, että ehtii kadun yli ilman törmäystä ellei auton vauhti kiihdy yhtäkkiä yli viisi mailia tunnissa.  
  
”No niin”, hän sanoo pysähtyessään Johnin kohdalle, kutakuinkin pukuliikkeen ovien eteen, ”olen täällä. Mitä nyt tapahtuu?”  
  
”Nyt me menemme sisälle”, John sanoo ja hieroo käsiään yhteen, hermostunut ele sekin, ei innostunut, mikä Johnia hermostuttaa?  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo. Ehkä tässä tapauksessa on parempi kysyä kuin arvailla. Kyse ei kuitenkaan varmasti ole mistään vakavasta. ”Miksi olet hermostunut?”  
  
John pysähtyy käsi ovenkahvalla. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Painon siirtely, vilkuilu, kännykän räpläys, käsien hierominen”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja nyt, kun sanoin siitä, yrität pitää noita kaikkia eleitä piilossa, jännität leukaa ja seisot paremmassa ryhdissä ja liikkumattomampana kuin tavallisesti.”  
  
Ilme Johnin kasvoilla on kummallinen, jonkinlainen sekoitus hymyä ja irvistystä. ”Niin. Tuota. Olet varmaan oikeassa. Olen jotenkin… hermostunut.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo hirvittävän kärsivällisesti, milloin hänestä on tullut näin kärsivällinen? ”Mutta miksi?”  
  
John raapii päätään. ”En tiedä. En tiedä itsekään. Sinä voisit koettaa arvata… päätellä. Ei minua varsinaisesti hermostuta mennä naimisiin, mutta…”  
  
”Naimisiinmeno tarkoittaa vain suhteenne juridisten seikkojen muutosta”, Sherlock sanoo automaattisesti.  
  
John katsoo häntä jotenkin oudosti, kulmakarvat alhaalla, suu tiukaksi puristettuna. ”Niin. Niin kai. Tai siis, ei tietenkään, tietenkään se ei tarkoita vain tuota, Sherlock, sinä katsot asiaa jotenkin ihan väärältä kannalta, pelkkänä teoriana… mutta olet tavallaan oikeassa, ei sen pitäisi hermostuttaa. Eikä minua hermostuta. Ei naimisiinmeno. Ehkä häät, se kaikki huomio… mutta ei, ei senkään pitäisi hermostuttaa. En tiedä. En todellakaan tiedä. Mennään jo, hitto soikoon, ei nyt seistä kadulla ja keskustella siitä, mikä minua hermostuttaa.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
” _Sherlock_.” John seisoo jo ovensuussa ja pitää hänelle ovea auki. Sherlock huokaisee syvään ja astuu ovista sisään.  
  
John kävelee suoraan tiskille ja pysähtyy juttelemaan vaaleahiuksiselle tytölle, jonka oli tarkoitus olla täällä töissä vain vuosi tai kaksi lukion jälkeen. Tyttö pitää Johnista. Sherlock tajuaa leukojensa kiristyvän ja yllättyy, _mustasukkainen_ , miten ihmeessä hän voi olla mustasukkainen näin mitättömästä asiasta? Hehän tulivat tänne sovittamaan pukuja Johnin _häitä_ varten.  
  
Hän kääntää joka tapauksessa katsettaan hieman sivuun. Liikkeen oikealla reunalla kaksi pitkää riviä häämekkoja huojuu henkareissaan.  
  
Kaksi viikkoa. Onko hän itse hermostunut? Tuskin. Naimisiinmeno on vain juridinen seikka. Mikään ei muutu. Asiat ovat jo valmiiksi kohtuullisen huonosti, John viettää Baker Streetillä keskimäärin vain puolitoista tuntia päivässä. Sherlockin pitää keksiä jotain järkevää tekemistä, niin että hän ei pääse vahingossa lipsahtamaan epärationaaliseen tunteiluun.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
John ja myyjätyttö tuijottavat nyt häntä. Hän räpäyttää silmiään. Epärationaalinen tunteilu, todellakin ajanhukkaa eikä lainkaan hänen juttunsa. John on aivan sama John ennen ja jälkeen häiden. Nyt pitää selvittää se helmijuttu, keskittyä siihen.  
  
”Varasimme teille jo puvut sovitettaviksi”, myyjä sanoo ystävällisellä äänellä, niin kuin olisi ihan tavallista, että bestman on unohtunut tuijottamaan morsiuspukujen rivistöä. ”Sovituskopit löytyvät liikkeen takaosasta. Olkaa hyvät ja seuratkaa minua.”  
  
Tyttö kääntyy ja puikkelehtii mekkorivistöjen välistä kohti sovituskoppeja. John ei lähde seuraamaan aivan heti vaan tuijottaa Sherlockia otsa aavistuksen verran rypyssä. Johnin katse on odottava, melkein pyytävä, ja Sherlock jähmettyy paikalleen miettiessään, mitä John nyt taas tarkoittaa. Sitten hetki on ohi, John kävelee tytön perässä liikkeen takaosaan ja sanoo muutaman ennalta-arvattavan kohteliaisuuden kahdesta lähes identtisestä frakista. Sherlock seuraa heitä ja hänellä on kummallinen tunne, että mekkojen rivistö sulkee paluureitin heidän takanaan.  
  
Ehkä hänen verensokerinsa on vähän matalalla. Hän ei taida nykyään syödä aivan yhtä säännöllisesti kuin silloin, kun John vielä asui hänen kanssaan.  
  
He sovittavat pukuja. Heidän sovituskoppinsa ovat vierekkäin ja Sherlock kuulee, miten John ähisee ilmeisesti napittaessaan paitaa, sympaattista mutta käsittämätöntä, miksi ihmeessä hän on ilmoittanut liian pienen koon? Tai ehkä häntä vain hermostuttaa.  
  
Sherlock itse napittaa paidan kiinni niin hitaasti kuin pystyy, vetää frakin päälleen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan itseään peilistä. Hänen silmänsä ovat epätavallisen vakavat. Ahdistus melkein näkyy. Hänen todellakin pitää harjoitella ilmeitään muutamaan otteeseen peilin edessä ennen häitä.  
  
”Sherlock? Oletko valmis?” John kysyy, eikä hän ole, ei lainkaan, mutta hän vastaa silti myöntävästi ja astuu ulos kopista. Sitä paitsi tämähän on vasta harjoittelua.  
  
John seisoo hänen edessään. Paita on aivan sopivan kokoinen, John siis ähisi jostain muusta syystä. Johnin takki saisi kyllä olla hartioista hieman leveämpi. John tuijottaa häntä taas pyytävällä katseella, niin kuin odottaisi että hän tekisi jotain, mutta mitä ihmettä hän nyt muka voisi tehdä?  
  
John on kuitenkin onnellinen Maryn kanssa.  
  
Sherlock yskähtää ja kummallinen katse haihtuu Johnin silmistä.  
  
”Sinulle saisi olla hartioihin vähän lisää leveyttä”, pukuliikkeen myyjä toteaa hyväntuulisesti Johnille, ”mutta muuten kaikki näyttäisi olevan kunnossa. Näytätte upeilta. Mitä mieltä olette?”  
  
John nykii takkinsa helmaa hämmentyneen näköisenä. ”En tiedä. Kai nämä ovat… hyvät.”  
  
”Ehdottomasti”, myyjä sanoo hymyillen leveästi, ”mutta jos haluatte kokeilla vielä jotain muuta, se onnistuu, tietenkin, kyseessähän on kutakuinkin koko elämän tärkein päivä, pitäähän siihen olla juuri oikea puku – ”  
  
”Nämä käyvät hyvin”, John sanoo hieman jäykästi tytölle, joka ei huomaa sitä vaan jatkaa hymyilyä. ”Oikein hyvin. Ei ole mitään syytä ottaa tästä stressiä.”  
  
John menee takaisin sovituskoppiin vilkaisematta enää Sherlockiin. Sherlock vetää verhon oman koppinsa oviaukon eteen ja hymyilee kokeeksi peilikuvalle. Kaksi viikkoa. Suu toimii oikein hyvin, silmät eivät ehkä ihan seuraa perässä mutta tuskin kukaan huomaa. John kuulostaa siltä kuin juuttuisi kiinni omaan neulepaitaansa.  
  
Frakin riisuminen tuntuu yllättävän hyvältä. Sherlock asettelee puvun huolellisesti henkarille ja kääntää sitten sille selkänsä. John on jo valmis, hän on selvittänyt kiistan neulepaidan kanssa ja varmaankin istuu pienellä penkillä kopin yhdessä nurkassa.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock vetää housujen vetoketjun kiinni ja vetää syvään henkeä. Frakki tuijottaa häntä sovituskopin seinältä. ”John.”  
  
”Olisiko mitenkään mahdollista”, John aloittaa hyvin hitaasti, ”että voisimme… mennä vaikka syömään?”  
  
**  
  
”John?”  
  
John pyörittelee oikealla kädellään lasilyhtyä, jonka Angelo toi pöytään ruokalistojen kanssa. Kääntyessään pois mies taputti Sherlockia lyhyesti olalle. John tuijotti jo silloin kynttilää niin tiiviisti, ettei huomannut mitään.  
  
Kieltämättä tilanteessa on jotain outoa. He istuvat samassa pöydässä kuin silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla, John on selin ikkunaan, Sherlock tuijottaa kadulle joka kieltämättä nyt on paljon valoisampi ja hieman ruuhkaisempi. John valitsi paikan, kummallinen valinta. Eivätkö ihmiset yleensä yritä kommunikoida tällaisilla jutuilla, absurdeilla yksityiskohdilla, joiden logiikka on parhaimmillaankin hyvin hämärä? Mutta mitä ihmettä John yrittäisi sanoa?  
  
”Pitäisikö puhua niistä helmistä?” hän kysyy ja John räpäyttää silmiään, jättää kynttilän rauhaan ja nostaa katseensa Sherlockiin.  
  
”Helmistä?”  
  
”Niin. Jäljitin ne viestit.”  
  
”Minun sähköpostini kautta”, John toteaa.  
  
”Niin. Sinullehan ne lähetettiin.” Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Se yksityiskohta häiritsee häntä edelleen. ”Varasto Wappingissa. Mennään sinne illalla.”  
  
”Illalla?” John sanoo kurtistaen kulmiaan.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
John katsoo häntä pää hieman kallellaan. ”Milloin jäljitit ne viestit?”  
  
”Kaksi ja puoli tuntia sitten. Kutakuinkin.”  
  
”Etkä sanonut mitään.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. ”Olimme sovittamassa pukuja. Häihin.”  
  
John katsoo häntä niin kuin ei oikein ymmärtäisi, siirtää lasilyhtyä puolitoista tuumaa vasemmalle, hieroo lyhyesti vasenta solisluutaan ja yskähtää. ”Sovittamassa pukuja.”  
  
Sherlock huokaisee syvään. ”Niin. Varasto on ilmeisesti ollut käyttämättömänä viimeiset kaksi kuukautta, sitä ennen se oli vuokrattu winchesteriläiselle moottoripyörien maahantuojalle.”  
  
”Et voi syödä tai nukkua, jos joku tapaus on kesken, mutta voit käydä sovittamassa pukuja?”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta Johnin syytöksessä on perää. Tämänpäiväinen tosiaan eroaa hänen tavanomaisesta käytöksestään.  
  
”Olkaa hyvät”, Angelo sanoo tuodessaan heidän annoksensa pöytään ja vilkaisee Sherlockia ärsyttävän myötätuntoisesti. John ei tietenkään huomaa, alkaa vain haarukoida ruokaa lautaselta suuhun.  
  
Sherlockista tuntuu, että jotain jäi kesken, Johnin tai ehkä hänen itsensä piti sanoa jotain, mutta äkkiä John on kiinnostunut vain katkarapurenkaista ja ranskalaisista perunoista.  
  
”John. Jokin on vialla.”  
  
John puistelee päätään, pureskelee loput ranskalaiset palasiksi ja nielaisee sitten. ”Ei. Ei suinkaan. Tässä kaikessa järjestelyssä on vain aika paljon tekemistä, se vähän hermostuttaa. Ja rehellisesti sanottuna olen kyllä yllättynyt, siis todella yllättynyt, siitä että lykkäsit hyvän johtolangan seuraamista tuntikausia, että pystyimme sovittamaan pukuja häihin. Minun häihini. Etkä edes sanonut mitään. Se jotenkin… pistää hermostumaan.”  
  
”Tarkoitin sitä mitä sanoin”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti. John todella näyttää hermostuneelta, puristaa haarukkaa ja veistä enemmän kuin tarvitsisi, eikä katso häntä silmiin. ”Avioliitto ei muuta mitään. Se on vain byrokratiaa. Tehän asutte jo yhdessä.”  
  
John pudistelee hitaasti päätään. ”Niin. Ehkä. Mutta miksi sitten… tai helvetti, kyllähän se muuttaa, pakkohan sen on, senhän takia se tehdään… häät ja kaikki…”  
  
”Ei minkään tarvitse muuttua, jos et halua.”  
  
John hengittää syvään, katsoo häntä ja sitten kokoaa itsensä, asettelee haarukan ja veitsen huolellisesti pöydälle ja suoristaa selkänsä.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia silmät kapeina ja yrittää miettiä, mitä tämän päässä liikkuu. Se vaikuttaa kuitenkin olevan mahdotonta.  
  
Hetken päästä John poimii haarukan ja veitsen takaisin käsiinsä ja jatkaa lautasensa tyhjentämistä.  
  
**  
  
”Seis”, John sanoo niin äkkiä, että Sherlock tottelee ajattelematta sitä lainkaan.  
  
Hän ei näe ketään. Hän ei kuule ketään. Ainoastaan John seisoo hänen edessään niin lähellä, että hän melkein nojaa Johnin selkää vasten. John kurkistaa kulman taakse ase vedettynä esiin, sormi liipaisimella, ja vaikka Johnin äänen vakavuus ja paikalleen jähmettynyt vartalo saavat Sherlockin pulssin lyömään vähän tiheämmin kuin normaalisti, hän pitää varovaisuutta silti vähän liioitteluna. Ruumis tyhjässä varastossa, läppäri täynnä vihjeitä – se on todennäköisesti pelkkä harhautus, katolla ei luultavasti ole ketään, heidän pitää nyt vain tarkistaa tämä paikka ja palata sitten Baker Streetille. Kello on jo puoli kaksitoista, John on soittanut Marylle ja sanonut jäävänsä yöksi, heillähän on tapaus kesken. Sherlock aikoo valvoa yön ja selvittää, mistä niissä helmissä todella on kyse. John varmaan nukahtaa ennen pitkää nojatuoliinsa, ja sitten kaikki on niin kuin ennen. Aamulla Johnin niska on kipeä ja hän keittää teetä heille molemmille.  
  
Tikka viuhahtaa ohi noin kahdeksan tuuman päästä hänen naamastaan.  
  
John kiroaa nipin napin ääneen, astuu kulman yli ase ojennettuna eteen, mutta toinen tikka ohittaa Johnin aivan pään yläpuolelta ja Sherlock melkein kaatuu taaksepäin, kun John peruuttaa takaisin ja Johnin olkapää osuu häntä rintakehään.  
  
”Helvetti”, John mutisee, ”en näe häntä, en pysty – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock hengähtää ja väistää vasemmalle, kun John kääntyy saman tien ympäri etusormi yhä hievahtamatta liipaisimella.  
  
Sherlock tunnistaa miehen, joka astuu saman tien lähimmän kulman taakse ja katoaa näkyvistä. Phil Dickinson. Päänmurskaaja.  
  
No niin, ainakin johtolangoilla kuorrutetun tietokoneen merkitys on selvinnyt. Heitä ei yritetty johtaa harhaan vaan heidät on haluttu nimenomaan tänne, kahden palkkamurhaajan väliin.  
  
Kuka yrittää tappaa heidät? John kääntyy nopeammin kuin voisi uskoa, tähtää aseella kohti pimeitä kulmia, mutta ketään ei taas näy. Sherlock käyttää puolitoista sekuntia selaamalla vaihtoehdot läpi, Moriarty on kuollut, Moriartyn verkosto on tuhottu, kenet hän on suututtanut viime aikoina? Marraskuu, Johnin katoaminen, uhkaus tekstiviestillä, Mary, kokko. Hän poltti kätensä ja tajusi sen vasta myöhemmin yksin Baker Streetillä. Ensiapupakkaus löytyi sieltä, minne John jätti sen kaksi vuotta aiemmin, mutta hän on ruosteessa, hän ei enää osaa hoitaa omia palovammojaan yhtä tehokkaasti kuin ennen Johnia. Hänen ei ole tarvinnut moneen vuoteen.  
  
Joku halusi tappaa Johnin, eikä hän tiedä miksi, ei aavistustakaan, ja nyt he ovat katolla, John hengittää raskaasti. Nämä palkkamurhaajat eivät halua heitä hengiltä, ellei joku maksa siitä. Liittyvätkö tapaukset toisiinsa? Onko mitään syytä olettaa niin?  
  
”Sherlock”, John sihahtaa ja nojaa taaksepäin, oikeastaan nojaa vasten Sherlockin rintakehää. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä puoleksi sekunniksi. ”Nyt pitäisi keksiä jotain. Ihan todella. Voin uhata vain toista, ja tikat, en näe mistä ne tulevat, en voi ampua jos en tiedä – ”  
  
”Joku on palkannut heidät tappamaan meidät”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tai toisen meistä, en tiedä kumman.”  
  
”Se ei hirveästi nyt auta”, John sanoo ja jähmettyy äkkiä, ”tuonne. Tuonne kulmaan. Siellä hän on. Jos kierrät toiselta puolelta, minä etsin isomman ja katson ettet sinä – ”  
  
Sherlock ei jää kuuntelemaan lauseen loppua. Hän ei ole parhaimmillaan tällaisessa, John on paljon parempi, miten hän edes säilyi hengissä ennen Johnia? Hän hiipii Johnin ohjeiden mukaan mutta hän on liian pitkä. Tikka viuhahtaa ilman halki mutta eri suuntaan, _Johnin_ suuntaan. Swandale ei näe häntä. Timanttivarkauksia muka, hänen olisi pitänyt tarkistaa taustat paremmin, koko jutussa oli jotain vikaa alusta asti. Onneksi Johnilla on sentään ase.  
  
James Swandale on nipin napin satakolmekymmentä senttiä pitkä. Sherlock onnistuu hiipimään hänen taakseen, enää kaksi askelta, hän saa kampattua miehen maahan ennen kuin tämä ehtii tehdä mitään -   
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, James Swandale sanoo kääntyen ympäri. Mies hymyilee toisella suupielellään ja tähtää tikkaa hänen kasvoihinsa. ”Hauska tutustua. Harmi että se jää lyhyeksi.”  
  
Sherlock jähmettyy paikoilleen.  
  
”James Swandale”, John sanoo hiljaisella mutta raudanlujalla äänellä. ”Käänny hitaasti ympäri.”  
  
John. _John._  
  
Swandale kiroaa äänekkäästi ja vilkuilee ympärilleen. Sherlock ei tiedä, mitä John on tehnyt Päänmurskaajalle, hän ei kuullut yhtään mitään, mutta valtavaa miestä ei näy, askelia ei kuulu, ja hän itse tajuaa vetävänsä kiivaasti happea sisään.  
  
Swandale nostaa kätensä päänsä päälle, astuu askeleen kauemmas Sherlockista ja pysähtyy sitten äkkinäisesti, kun John kohottaa hänelle kulmiaan sormi yhä liipaisimella.  
  
”Entä - ”  
  
”Polvilumpiot”, John sanoo äärimmäisen vakavasti mutta ei aivan pysty peittämään hymyään.  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa ääneen. Lestradelta kestää ainakin kuusi minuuttia päästä paikalle, vielä ei saisi nauraa, pitäisi keskittyä, ehkä Dickinson kömpii vielä jaloilleen ja tulee heidän peräänsä. Tunnin päästä he ovat jo Baker Streetillä, adrenaliini alkaa haihtua verestä, John keittää teetä tai ottaa oluen ja Sherlockista tuntuu että voisi nukkua vaikka kuusi tuntia putkeen.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan nyt jaksa odottaa ihan sinne saakka.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä Swandalen pään yli ja hymyilee.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä nyt taas”, Lestrade mutisee tullessaan paikalle seitsemän ja puolen minuutin päästä, ”rappusissa on etsintäkuulutettu palkkamurhaaja, jonka molemmat polvet on isketty tohjoksi.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tätä kappaletta oli erityisen kiva sekä kirjoittaa että oikolukea, joten... pidän peukkuja että tekin tykkäätte tästä! Tässä päästään ehkä sellaiseen kiertelyyn ja kiemurteluun mistä eniten tykkään, ah.

”Ihanaa nähdä sinua täällä, kyllä, kerrassaan ihanaa, saisit käydä useamminkin! Tai onhan se ymmärrettävää, sinullahan on morsian ja kaikkea, mutta vanhoja ystäviä pitää silti muistaa, voi, John, naimisiinmeno muuttaa kaiken, täytyy pitää kiinni vanhoista ystävistä, he voivat olla kullan arvoisia jos joskus joudut jonkinlaiseen pulaan… enkä nyt viittaa omaan avioliittooni, kaikenlaista vaan voi ihmiselämässä sattua. Ja me _kaipaamme_ sinua, emmekö kaipaakin? Sherlock?”  
  
John ottaa pitkän kulauksen teemukistaan. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja nyökkää. Onhan se totta. Kyllähän he kaipaavat Johnia.  
  
Rouva Hudson heittää häneen pitkän katseen, jonka tarkoitus on ilmeisesti kertoa, kuinka _todella hirvittävän paljon_ he kaipaavatkaan Johnia. John on onneksi liian uppoutunut sitruunateehensä huomatakseen mitään.  
  
”Tarkoitan mitä sanoin”, rouva Hudson sanoo ojentaen Johnille keksejä, ”täytyy pitää silmät auki, muuten kaikenlaista voi lipsahtaa ohi, tiedäthän, kaikenlaista mikä on aivan nenän edessä. Vaikka onhan Mary ihan hirvittävän _mukava_ , niin terävä nuori nainen, mutta silti saisit käydä täällä vähän useammin, ehkä – ”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, Sherlock sanoo kiireesti, ”meillä on kahta palkkamurhaajaa koskeva tapaus selvitettävänä ja tarvitsisimme nyt hieman työrauhaa.”  
  
Rouva Hudson näyttää hämmentyneeltä. ”Luulin että selvititte sen jo.”  
  
”Vielä on kinkkisiä ja raakoja yksityiskohtia ruodittavana.”  
  
”Voi sentään”, rouva Hudson sanoo, asettaa teepannun olohuoneen pöydälle ja kolistelee jo portaissa, ennen kuin John edes ehtii nostaa kysyvän katseensa päivän sanomalehdestä Sherlockiin.  
  
”Raakoja yksityiskohtia?” John kysyy. ”Luulin että kaikki oli jo selvää. Jopa Greg jätti meidät rauhaan sen puolentoista tunnin tenttaamisen jälkeen.”  
  
”Ei se ole mitenkään selvää”, Sherlock sanoo, ”joku halusi tappaa meidät, enkä tiedä kuka. Swandale ja Päänmurskaaja olivat vain tyhjänpäiväisiä välikäsiä.” John tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan. Noin puolen sekunnin päästä John sanoo jonkin raivostuttavan ennalta-arvattavan huomautuksen siitä, miten ne tyhjänpäiväiset välikädet melkein saivat heidät kaksi päättämään päivänsä. ”Mutta älä huoli siitä nyt. Halusin vain päästä eroon rouva Hudsonista. Kaikella ystävyydellä.”  
  
John sulkee suunsa ja kurtistaa kulmiaan hänelle, kyllä, Johnin katse on suunnattu suoraan häneen.  
  
John istuu omalla nojatuolillaan 221B:ssä päivän lehti sylissään ja teemuki oikeassa kädessään. Melkein kaikki on niin kuin pitääkin, ainoastaan Johnin paita on väärä, erinomaisen värinen, saa Johnin näyttämään ainakin pari vuotta nuoremmalta otsalla olevista tuoreista juonteista huolimatta, Maryn ehdotus. Mary on poiminut paidan vaaterekistä ja tuonut Johnille, John on vastustellut mutta ilahtunut sovituskopissa.  
  
”Taidan ottaa oluen”, John sanoo, ”jos et pahastu.”  
  
Sherlock ei vaivaudu vastaamaan. John asettelee sanomalehden huolellisesti lattialle, laskee teemukin nojatuolin viereen odottamaan ja kävelee sitten keittiöön. John on jo unohtanut uuden paitansa. Myös Sherlockin pitäisi unohtaa. Paita on vain yksi Maryn kädenjälki lisää. Niitä on paljon ja niitä on tulossa enemmän. Hänen pitää vain tottua siihen.  
  
Ja nyt John on kuitenkin täällä, avaa jääkaapin oven ja pudistelee päätään jollekin, sihauttaa oluen auki ja kaataa sen puhtaaseen lasiin, mistä ihmeestä hän löysi sellaisen, onko rouva Hudson taas tiskannut salaa? John huoahtaa istuessaan takaisin nojatuoliinsa ja melkein sulkee silmänsä ottaessaan ensimmäisen kulauksen. Palkkamurhaajat katolla, aseen paino kädessä, kohonnut syke, vedessä virtaava adrenaliini ja sitten lopulta hiljainen, vaivaton matka taksilla takaisin Baker Streetille, John on kaivannut tätä, kaivannut niin paljon että nyt hänen mielensä on melkein tyhjä. Hänen kaikki lihaksensa ovat rentoina, toinen käsivarsi lepää painavana hänen reidellään, toinen pitelee oluttuoppia, jalat painavat tonnin. Sherlock istuu hiljaa ja katsoo, miten John hengittää syvään kerta toisensa jälkeen.  
  
Joku tällainen ilta olisi ollut sopiva. He olisivat palanneet Baker Streetille, haihtuva adrenaliini olisi tehnyt heidät väsyneiksi ja toisaalta onnellisiksi, keskushermosto olisi ollut täynnä endorfiinia. John ei olisi ollut varuillaan. Sherlock ei olisi ollut yhtä tarkkaavainen kuin yleensä. Hän olisi voinut seurata Johnia jääkaapille. Hän olisi painanut oven kiinni, John olisi kääntynyt katsomaan häntä, yllättyneenä, hämmentyneenä, mutta liian tyytyväisenä ja raukeana väittääkseen heti vastaan, ja heidän naamansa olisivat olleet kahdenkymmenen sentin päässä toisistaan. Sherlockin olisi tarvinnut vain kumartua vähän eteenpäin. Hän olisi voinut suudella Johnia. John olisi säpsähtänyt ja tuijottanut häntä silmät levällään, mutta hän olisi asettanut käsivartensa Johnin olkapäälle, _ei hätää_ , ja John olisi uskonut. Tietenkin.  
  
Nyt hän on kuitenkin jo myöhässä. John ei ole valinnut itse tuota paitaa.  
  
”Tämä on kyllä…” John sanoo, ”tai siis, _luoja_ että olen kaivannut tätä. Ne kaksi vuotta kun olit poissa, tiedätkö, en nyt tietenkään rupea puhumaan siitä enää koska eihän siitä jauhamisessa ole mitään järkeä, mutta aluksi tuntui että olin vain puoliksi elossa itsekin. Olin ihan haamu, otin niin paljon työvuoroja kuin minulle suostuttiin antamaan. Vapaapäivinä tein pitkiä kävelyitä enkä ikinä tiennyt, miten olin päätynyt sinne minne olin päätynyt. Ja kaipasin _tätä,_ ihan hirvittävästi, kaiken muun ohella, tätä kun on melkein luullut kuolevansa ja pääsee takaisin tähän nojatuoliin, saa teetä ja oluen ja sinä istut siinä ja näytät siltä, että mikään ei hätkäytä sinua, ikinä.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
John rypistää otsaansa ja suoristautuu katsoakseen häntä kunnolla. Äkkiä John näyttää melkein vaivautuneelta. ”Mistä?”  
  
”Siitä. Kahdesta vuodesta. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Niin, niin”, John sanoo tuijottaen olutlasiaan, ”tiedän. Sherlock, se on… se on ihan okei. Tai ei se tietenkään ole, mutta… en tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin vain että… tuntuu helvetin hyvältä olla tässä.”  
  
Sherlock katsoo Johnia silmät kapeina. John nostaa katseensa häneen ja tuijottaa, ihan selvästi odottaa häneltä jotain, mutta hän ei tiedä, mitä se on. Mitä John haluaa? Mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa?  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo.  
  
John antaa katseensa valua alas kaljalasiin, keinuttaa sitä puolelta toiselle, juo vähän ja jatkaa keinuttelua. Olohuoneessa on hämärää, keittiön valo tulee Johnin selän takaa eikä Sherlock näe Johnin kasvoja, ei kunnolla. John rykäisee ja pudistelee hitaasti päätään. ”Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlock odottaa. John nostaa taas katseensa häneen. Kulmat ovat rypyssä, takaapäin tuleva valo piilottaa puolet hänen kasvoistaan.  
  
”Asiahan ei sinällään minulle kuulu”, John sanoo kevyesti, jopa kepeästi, mutta se vaikuttaa teeskennellyltä. Hänen katseensa liukuu pitkin Sherlockin kasvoja ja käsi puristaa lasia. ”Mietin vain, että etkö… etkö ole yksinäinen.”  
  
Ah.  
  
Tämä on ilmeisesti jatkoa keskustelulle, jota he eivät ole koskaan kunnolla käyneet. Hän itse sanoi silloin kerran, aivan ensimmäisenä päivänä, että on _naimisissa työnsä kanssa._ John ei ole juurikaan kajonnut siihen sen jälkeen, eikä se ole tullut esiin, ja miksi olisi tullut? Tunteet, epärationaalinen kiintymys jotain tiettyä yksilöä kohtaan, mikä kummallinen ihmisen evoluution tuotos.  
  
”Tiedän kyllä, että emme oikeastaan puhu näistä jutuista”, John sanoo, ”mutta jotenkin nyt… olit poissa kaksi vuotta, luulin että olit _kuollut_ , ja en tiennyt sinusta edes… tai siis, lukuun ottamatta sitä yhtä keskustelua - ” John naurahtaa ääneen, kummallinen nauru, aidosti huvittunut ja kuitenkin kireä, ” – jossa kerroit että katsot joskus pornoa, emme olleet jutelleet ollenkaan… mistään sellaisesta.”  
  
”Pornosta.”  
  
John punastuu. Sherlock näkee sen, vaikka valo ei juurikaan osu Johnin kasvoille. Hetken hänellä on voitonriemuinen olo.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo hätäisesti ja tajuaa sitten, että hän teki sen tahallaan, ”helvetti, Sherlock, minä yritän _jutella._ Meidän pitäisi puhua tästä, mehän olemme… parhaita ystäviä. Niin että jos voisit vaan kertoa… _jotain.”_  
  
”Jos määrittelisit hieman tarkemmin”, Sherlock pyytää kohteliaasti.  
  
John suoristautuu tuolissaan ja ottaa pitkän kulauksen lasistaan. Oikeastaanhan John kysyi jo melko suoraan, ja he molemmat tietävät sen. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja miettii, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, pitäisikö pelata aikaa, hän on loppujen lopuksi todella huono tällaisessa.  
  
Mutta toisaalta John on kuitenkin vain huolestunut ystävä, joka haluaa tietää, eikö hän tosiaan koskaan ole yksinäinen. Eikö hän kaipaa seuraa? Eikö hän halua nukkua jonkun vieressä? Ei tämä ole vaikea keskustelu, ei ainakaan vielä.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti.  
  
John kurtistaa kulmiaan. ”Kyllä?”  
  
”Kyllä. Olen joskus yksinäinen. Mutta...” Sherlock huokaisee syvään, ”et varsinaisesti yritä kysyä sitä.”  
  
”Mutta sinulla ei ole koskaan ollut… ketään”, John sanoo ohittaen hänen huomautuksensa. John istuu siinä puolentoista metrin päässä, juuri siinä missä hänen kuuluisi olla joka ikinen ilta ja aamu, kaljalasi ja teemuki käden ulottuvilla, ja Sherlockin tekee mieli sanoa että _olihan minulla sinut_ , jonkin aikaa, tavallaan. Tietenkään hän ei sano sitä ääneen. Silti tuntuu hetken sietämättömältä, että John on tosiaan täällä vain _käymässä_ , John on puoli tuntia sitten soittanut Marylle ja kertonut selvinneensä kahdesta palkkamurhaajasta, ja huomenna John palaa Maryn luokse, ehkä jo ennen aamiaista.  
  
Johnin kysymykset ovat kai vaarallisia siksi, että eihän hän ole ennen tuntenut näin syvää epärationaalista kiintymystä toista yksilöä kohtaan.  
  
”Ei niin”, hän vastaa lopulta, ”jos _koskaan_ on kielikuva.”  
  
”Etkö haluaisi tyttöystävää?” John kysyy nojaten tuolinselkää vasten niin kuin pelkäisi hänen vastaustaan.  
  
On tosiaan hieman naurettavaa, että tämä tulee Johnille uutisena nyt. He sentään asuivat yhdessä Baker Streetillä melkein kaksi vuotta. John on kaikilla mittapuilla luettuna se ihminen, joka tuntee hänet parhaiten, ja tämä yksityiskohta on mennyt häneltä kokonaan ohi.  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään. ”En.”  
  
John ei liikahdakaan.  
  
”John.” Sherlock huokaisee syvään. ”Minä… en koe seksuaalista mielenkiintoa naisia kohtaan.”  
  
Johnilla kestää noin kolme ja puoli sekuntia käsitellä hänen sanansa. John ei kuitenkaan näytä kovin yllättyneeltä, luojan kiitos. Sherlock nojaa taaksepäin nojatuolissaan ja vetää syvään henkeä. No niin. John ei ole yllättynyt, John on ehkä siis tajunnut edes _jotain,_ edes pienen palan koko jutusta. Siksi John ei ole kysellyt. Siksi John on lykännyt tätä keskustelua, varonut ottamasta aihetta esiin. Ilmassa on jotain painavaa, eikä se ole vain Sherlockin kuvitelmaa.  
  
John raapii otsaansa ja katsoo Sherlockia pää hieman vinossa. ”Selvä. Mutta sinä kuitenkin… anteeksi, tämä on jotenkin hirvittävän vaikeaa, meidän _todella_ olisi pitänyt jutella jo kauan sitten, mutta sinä siis…”  
  
”Pidän miehistä”, Sherlock sanoo, koska ei ole mitään varmuutta siitä, että John koskaan pääsisi hortoilevissa lauseissaan loppuun saakka.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä, hän on kummallisen hermostunut, vaikka eihän hänen pitäisi olla. Ei tämä tule Johnille täysin yllätyksenä.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, rypistää otsaansa, selvittää kurkkuaan, ja Sherlock odottaa tuntien itsensä suorastaan epätavallisen kärsivälliseksi. ”Minä... selvä. Selvä. Ja sinulla on ollut… tai siis, olet ollut…”  
  
”Vuosia sitten”, Sherlock täydentää, ”mutta ei silloin ole ollut varsinaisesti kyse tunteista.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. Sherlock odottaa seuraavaa kysymystä. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntuu oudon karhealta ja hän hengittää aivan liian pintapuolisesti. Myös hänen pulssinsa on kohonnut. Ja silti hän ei tiedä, haluaako hän Johnin kysyvän vai ei. John voisi kysyä jotain lapsellisen naiivia, jotain sellaista kuin _etkö ole ikinä ollut rakastunut_ , ja mitä hän sanoisi siihen, totuudenko? Ja kysyisikö John lisää? Uskaltaisiko hän? Eikö hän todella _tajua?_ Ja mitä Sherlock voisi vastata? John on menossa kahden viikon päästä _naimisiin._  
  
”Olisit voinut kertoa minulle”, John kuitenkin sanoo, hitaasti ja ääntäen jokaisen sanan huolellisesti. Sherlock ei ole tajunnut pidättäneensä hengitystään, ennen kuin huokaus purkautuu ulos hänen keuhkoistaan. John on rentoutunut hieman, ei pysyttele enää litteänä selkänojaa vasten vaan kumartuu hieman eteenpäin ja näyttää lähinnä… ehkä surulliselta. Miksi ihmeessä? Tulkitseeko hän taas Johnin aivan väärin? Täällä on kyllä hämärää, ehkä hän ei vain näe kunnolla.  
  
Tavallaan hän on tyytyväinen valaistuksen puutteista. Hän tuskin on itse parhaimmillaan juuri nyt. Tämä keskustelu on käynyt jo lähellä, _liian_ lähellä, hänen sormensa tärisevät aavistuksen verran, mutta hän tukee ne käsinojiin eikä John huomaa.  
  
”Se ei vain tullut puheeksi”, hän vastaa Johnin toteamukseen.  
  
”Olisin halunnut tietää.”  
  
Miksi? Miksi ihmeessä?  
  
”Ei se olisi muuttanut mitään”, Sherlock sanoo. John tuijottaa häntä ja hän nousee äkkiä seisomaan, miten hän on edes pystynyt istumaan aloillaan näin kauan, johtuu varmaan hiipuvasta adrenaliinitasosta, nyt hänen todellakin pitää ruveta tekemään jotain. Viulu. Viulu on pöydällä, kahden metrin päässä, ja hän lähtee sitä kohti, mutta ei hän pysty nyt soittamaan, mahdotonta. Ei hän pystyisi keskittymään musiikkiin, kun John istuu muutaman metrin päässä ja tuijottaa. Mitä John edes tekee täällä? Hänellähän on nyt Mary, Mary ja uusi koti neljän ja puolen kilometrin päässä, häät ja kaikkea, kaikkea… mitä se sitten ikinä onkaan.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti, kärsivällisesti, hän tuntee sen äänen. Hän kävelee ikkunan eteen ja painaa hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni selkä Johniin päin.  
  
”Turhaa informaatiota”, Sherlock kuulee sanovansa, ”en minä… en ole vuosiin… en etsinyt… voi luoja, John, ei se ollut mitään, et koskaan kysynyt koska sillä ei ollut koskaan väliä.”  
  
”Totta kai sillä on”, John melkein huudahtaa, rypistää otsaansa, selvittää kurkkuaan ja jatkaa pakotetun rauhallisella äänellä: ”Sherlock. Voisitko… istua alas, tai… jotain. Olen vain iloinen että kerroit. Lopultakin. Että viimeinkin tiedän tuon yhden yksityiskohdan sinusta. Olisi pitänyt kysyä aiemmin. Olisin voinut vaikka kysyä suoraan, en vain jotenkin... ajattelin, ettet ehkä ollenkaan… ja Irene Adler, ja… voi helvetti, Sherlock, _istuisit nyt._ ”  
  
Sherlock pysähtyy viulun luo. Hän kuulee miten John nousee seisomaan, nopea, terävä liike, John on taas hermostunut, kävelee keittiöön, avaa jääkaapin oven, sulkee sen, uusi kalja, aikoo istuutua takaisin nojatuoliin mutta jääkin seisomaan sen viereen. Lattialankut narahtelevat, John vaihtaa painoaan puolelta toiselle. Sherlock katsoo viulua ja sitten ulos ikkunasta, verhojen välistä, katua jolla ei liiku ketään.  
  
”Olisi pitänyt kysyä aiemmin”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
Sherlock nostaa viulun ja jousen pöydältä, kokeilee kieliä, A on hiukan matala. Hän kuulee Johnin vaihtavan painoa jalalta toiselle, lattia narisee, mutta hän ei voi ajatella sitä nyt, liikaa sanoja, liikaa painoa. Hän sulkee Johnin pois mielestään, virittää viulun ja alkaa sitten tapailla sonaattia, jonka opetteli joskus lapsena. Siitä on melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta, hän kävi viulutunneilla ja väitti _inhoavansa_ niitä mutta kaikki tajusivat että se oli päinvastoin, ajoittain hän soitti niin paljon että äiti huolestui hänen koulunkäyntinsä puolesta. John astuu pari askelta oikealle, hänen ei pitänyt ajatella Johnia mutta hän ei voi olla kuulematta askelia. Kepeä sonaatti on aivan väärä kappale täyttämään olohuoneen tyhjää tilaa, mutta juuri siksi se toimii, se hämmentää heidät molemmat, pistää heidät pois sijoiltaan, ja Sherlock voi sulkea silmänsä ja upota siihen. Hän soitti aina viulua, aina kun jokin meni pieleen tai kun hän ei osannut jotain tai tiennyt jotain tai ymmärtänyt jotain. Aina viulua.  
  
”Voi helvetti”, John mutisee melkein äänettömästi, ” _Sherlock_.”  
  
Hän ei kuuntele. Hän vain soittaa. Sonaatti on vaihtunut vanhaan skotlantilaiseen kansanlauluun, missä hän edes on kuullut tämän kappaleen?  
  
John ottaa lyhyitä askeleita kohti häntä. Hän on kääntänyt selkänsä Johnille mutta silti hän tietää täsmälleen, missä kohdassa John milloinkin seisoo. Pian hän tuntee Johnin hengityksen niskassaan. Johnin on pakko pysähtyä, vaihtaa suuntaa, eihän tässä ole mitään _järkeä_. Hän on niin huono tällaisessa. Yrittääkö John lohduttaa häntä, sanoa että ei se mitään? Miksi John pysähtyy siihen? Kuunteleeko John hänen soittoaan? Onko John sulkenut silmänsä, onko hän kallistanut päätään ja kuuntelee vain kansanlaulun melodiaa, joka kaartelee ja kiemurtelee ilmassa? Sherlock ei uskalla kääntyä ja katsoa.  
  
Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa. Johnin pitäisi _tietää._ Tämä on sietämätöntä.  
  
Kappale on loppunut eikä hän aloita uutta. Hän laskee viulun hitaasti alas mutta ei käänny ympäri. John seisoo edelleen aivan hänen takanaan, luultavasti hartiat korvissa ja kädet työnnettyinä syvälle farkkujen taskuihin.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, ”ehkä voitaisiin pelata vaikka shakkia.”  
  
Shakkia.  
  
John astuu kauemmas.  
  
Sherlock kääntyy hitaasti. John seisoo keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa kädet tungettuina taskuihin, _tietenkin_ , ja katsoo häntä tarkkaavaisesti.  
  
”Selvä”, hän kuulee sanovansa, ”pelataan vaan. Mutta olet ruosteessa. Häviät nopeammin kuin ennen.”  
  
John naurahtaa ääneen. ”Otan sen riskin.”  
  
Sherlock hakee shakkilaudan, John nostaa pöydän heidän nojatuoliensa väliin. Shakkia, kyllä, se on täydellistä, ja kaiken lisäksi hän on väärässä, John ei häviä nopeammin kuin aiemmin. Se ei tosin johdu siitä, etteikö John tosiaan olisi ruosteessa, vaan enemmänkin siitä, että Sherlockilla on edelleen vaikeuksia keskittyä. Shakki kuitenkin auttaa. Hän arvioi Johnin siirtoja, mahdollisuuksia on paljon mutta John on ennalta-arvattava, kannattaa varautua ehkä viiteen todennäköisimpään, ja seitsemännen siirron jälkeen John on jo hävinnyt pelin.  
  
”Uudestaan”, John sanoo. Kaljalasi on taas Johnin kädessä, olohuoneessa on kaikki valot päällä, nyt Sherlock näkee jokaisen Johnin ilmeen, ja kaikki on kutakuinkin ennallaan. He istuvat tässä niin kuin monta kertaa ennenkin, pelaavat shakkia saatuaan vihdoin jonkun tapauksen ratkaistua ja vältyttyään vakavilta loukkaantumisilta ja hengenlähdöltä, eivät puhu paljoakaan, tai sitten puhuvat, eikä sillä ole oikeastaan väliä. Tällä kertaa he ovat pääasiassa hiljaa. John vaikuttaa mietteliäämmältä kuin yleensä, mutta pelaa silti joka kierroksella hieman huonommin, ja pian Sherlock voittaa Johnin jo kolmen siirron jälkeen.  
  
”Selvä”, John mutisee. ”Ehkä se riitti tältä illalta. Voisi kuvitella, että joskus pärjäisin sinulle tässä, edes silkalla tuurilla – ”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse tuurista.”  
  
”Niin. Tiedän.” John huokaisee ja nojaa taaksepäin tuolissaan, hieroo silmiään ja haukottelee. ”Helvetti että tämä on ollut pitkä päivä. Se pukujen sovitus, voi hyvä luoja, tuntuu että siitä on _ikuisuus_. Katolla juokseminen. Tiedätkö, joskus kuvittelen että minusta on tullut vanha mies, että istun vain katsomassa jotain tosi-tv:tä ja Mary tekee lämpimiä voileipiä ja se kaikki on oikein hyvää, tavallaan, mutta tunnen itseni niin _vanhaksi_ , mutta sitten tämä, sinä – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nielaisee ja katsoo häntä.  
  
”Olet korkeintaan keski-ikäinen.”  
  
John naurahtaa ääneen. Sherlock kerää shakkilaudan pois pöydältä, miksi ihmeessä, rouva Hudson tekisi sen kuitenkin ennen pitkää, mutta jotenkin hän ei nyt pysty olemaan paikoillaan.  
  
”Olipa kauniisti sanottu”, John sanoo ja katsoo häntä, ja äkkiä jokin Johnin olemuksessa vakavoituu, väsynyt nauru valahtaa pois hänen yltään ja tilalle tulee jotain muuta. ”Sherlock. Olen tosi iloinen.”  
  
”Mistä?” Sherlock kysyy melkein refleksinä.  
  
”Siitä että kerroit.”  
  
”Sinä kysyit.”  
  
”Niin kysyin. Yritin kysyä. Mutta olisit… olisit voinut kiertää sen jotenkin. Jos olisit halunnut.”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään. Hän on todella väsynyt, milloin viimeksi hän on ollut _väsynyt?_ ”Ei se ole koskaan ollut varsinaisesti salaisuus.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. ”Niin, mutta… me emme ole… emme ole puhuneet… helvetti, en minä osaa puhua tästä. En vaan osaa. Mutta olen silti iloinen. Minun todella tarvitsi kuulla se. Jostain syystä.”  
  
”John – ”  
  
”Tämä kuulostaa nyt varmaan naurettavalta”, John sanoo ja Sherlock vetäytyy taaksepäin tuolissaan, Johnin toinen kaljalasi on tyhjennettynä lattialla, vain kaksi kaljaa, ja siitä huolimatta tuntuu kuin joku olisi äkkiä vetänyt tulpan pois, ”mutta ajattelin joskus ettet ollut, siis, ettet ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut sellaisista jutuista, seksistä, ihmissuhteista, mitä näitä nyt on, en edes tiedä miksi, ehkä koska et koskaan tuonut ketään tänne, mutta jotenkin, jotenkin en ole yhtään yllättynyt, jotenkin tämä sopii kaikkeen, ja – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo painokkaammin.  
  
John pysähtyy, luojan kiitos. John katsoo häntä ja hengittää syvään ja näyttää äkkiä yhtä väsyneeltä kuin miltä Sherlockista tuntuu.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”minä… en tiedä. Tämä on ollut todella pitkä päivä. Sopiiko jos menen nukkumaan? En todellakaan ole ihan oma itseni, ja minulla on huomenna iltapäivystys vastaanotolla – ”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John huokaisee ääneen, sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä, ottaa tyhjän lasinsa ja teemukinsa ja vie ne keittiöön tiskipöydälle. Sitten hän seisoo vielä hetken ovensuussa. Sherlock tuijottaa keskittyneesti pimeää tv-ruutua.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Sherlock”, John sanoo.


	9. Chapter 9

Jokin on mennyt nyt vikaan, todellakin on, ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä. Olisi pitänyt tarkistaa laskelmat kahdesti. Tai ehkä Mollyn antama data oli puutteellista, huijasiko Molly häntä tahallaan? Tuskin, ei vaikuta todennäköiseltä, ei motiivia, Molly siis erehtyi, vai laskiko hän itse väärin?  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” John kysyy hämmentävän kovalla äänellä. ”Naamasi on ihan rutussa.”  
  
Vahinko on ilmeisesti jo tapahtunut. Nyt täytyy vain keskittyä hieman paremmin, pitää pidempi tauko annosten välissä ja tarkkailla seuraavan baarimikon annostelua.  
  
”Hei, älä viitsi”, John sanoo asettaen kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, mikä heikentää hänen keskittymistään huomattavasti, ”nämä ovat kuitenkin minun polttarini, saamari vieköön, _polttarit_ , ajattele, Sherlock. Käsittämätöntä. Luulin että… mutta ei ajatella sitä nyt. Hei, ihan totta, älä murehdi, ota kaljaa.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock yrittää sanoa, ja Johnin ote hänen olkapäästään muuttuu tiukemmaksi, ”huominen on tärkeä päivä, meidän ei todellakaan – ”  
  
”Voi luoja”, John mutisee, ottaa ison hörpyn lasistaan ja asettaa sen sitten varsin suurella liikkeellä heidän väliinsä nurkkapubin pyöreälle pöydälle, ”nyt ei kyllä todellakaan ajatella sitä. Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Anna olla nyt. Mennään seuraavaan paikkaan, mikä sinulla oli listalla?”  
  
Sherlock ryhtyy kaivelemaan listaa taskustaan ja melkein hätkähtää, kun Johnin käsi hipaisee hänen omaansa. John ottaa listan hänen kädestään, avaa sen huolellisesti ja silottelee rypyt pöydän pintaa vasten, nojautuu lähemmäs lukemaan niin että Sherlock miettii hetken, voiko John kaatua nenä edellä pöytään.  
  
”Hyvä”, John mutisee, ”ihan hyvä. Tuosta voidaan hypätä yli. Ja tuostakin.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Niin?” John kysyy pitäen molemmilla käsillä kiinni baarilistasta. Ilme Johnin kasvoilla on hyvin keskittynyt, vaikka silmät vähän harhailevat. John nojautuu lähemmäs häntä ja jostain syystä työntää käsiään ja sitä baarilappua edellään. Sherlock tajuaa tuijottavansa Johnin käsiä ja rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”John”, hän aloittaa uudestaan. Nyt vaikuttaa sujuvan vähän paremmin, tosin hänellä on epämääräinen tunne, ettei hänen artikulaationsa ole yhtä selkeää kuin yleensä. ”Minulla oli suunnitelma. Hyvä suunnitelma.”  
  
”Varmasti”, John sanoo hänelle ja nojautuu vielä eteenpäin, pöydän yli kohti Sherlockia, ja mitä ihmettä John tekee, taputtaako hän Sherlockia kämmenselälle? Sherlock tuijottaa Johnin kättä, joka todellakin asettuu lohduttavalla eleellä hänen omien sormiensa päälle. ”Halusit että olisin parhaassa mahdollisessa kunnossa hääpäivänäni. Olen liikuttunut, Sherlock, ihan totta, mutta… anna minun saada tämä. _Ole kiltti._ ”  
  
Johnin sormet ovat pysähtyneet hänen omiensa päälle. Jokin tässä kaikessa on ihan väärin. Hän rypistää otsaansa ja yrittää päätellä, mikä, mutta kaikki on ikään kuin reunoilta hieman sumuista.  
  
John hymyilee hänelle jokseenkin anteeksipyytävästi, tosin hän on edelleen kiinnostuneempi niistä Johnin harhailevista sormista. ”Haluan nyt vain jotenkin… tämähän on viimeinen ilta, tavallaan. Huomenna olen naimisissa. En halua ajatella sitä nyt, en halua… voi saamari, pitää mennä taas vessaan. Sherlock. _Sherlock._ Joisit nyt vielä hörpyn tuota kaljaa.”  
  
John kääntyy hitaasti ympäri ja lähtee kävelemään kohti miestenhuonetta. Sherlock tuijottaa kaljaa, jonka John on jättänyt keskelle pöytää. Johnin sormien kosketus tuntuu edelleen kummallisena tunteena hänen kämmenselkänsä päällä. John todellakin _koski hänen kättään_. Mitä ihmettä sellainen tarkoittaa? Keneltä hän voisi kysyä?  
  
Hän ojentaa kätensä ja heiluttelee Johnin kaljalasia hajamielisesti puolelta toiselle.  
  
Kun John tulee takaisin, hän on ottanut kaksi hörppyä, tai ehkä kolme. John näkee sen kyllä ja ilahtuu, ja hän pyöräyttää Johnille silmiään. Tuolinjalat kolahtavat puulattiaa vasten, kun John istuutuu takaisin häntä vastapäätä ja nojaa molemmat kyynärpäänsä tukevasti pöytää vasten.  
  
”Nyt kun ollaan baarissa”, John sanoo osoittaen Sherlockia oikean kätensä etusormella, kummallinen ele. John on paljon enemmän humalassa kuin oli tarkoitus. Sherlock miettii laiskasti, voisiko hän vielä tehdä jotain, ehkä hänen tosiaan pitäisi yrittää enemmän, viedä John vaikka kävelylle, he voisivat vain jutella tai jotain, mutta voi hyvä ihme, ei, hän ei nyt jotenkin itse kestä sitä. Parempi olla täällä. Ja kysehän on kuitenkin vain häistä. Eivät ne muuta mitään. ”Tai siis, yritän sanoa, että tiedät kai mitä ihmiset yleensä täällä tekevät. Tai mitä he täältä etsivät. Tai että… että sellainenkin mahdollisuus on.”  
  
Voisiko John olla huijannut häntä tahallaan? Tuskin. John ei olisi niin ovela. Hän ei tosin ole pitänyt Johnia kovin tarkasti silmällä, jostain syystä hänen ajatuksena ovat tänään harhailleet epätavallisen paljon. On periaatteessa mahdollista, että John olisi käynyt salaa baaritiskillä.  
  
”Mahdollisuus?” hän kysyy lopulta, kun John nojaa leukaansa kämmeniinsä ja tuijottaa häntä hyvin odottavan näköisenä mutta toinen silmä harittaen hieman vasemmalle.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo painokkaasti ja näyttää ilahtuvan siitä, että hän osallistuu keskusteluun. ”Tiedäthän. Ihmiset yleensä… hakevat seuraa. Tällaisista paikoista.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisee ympärilleen. Lähimmässä pöydässä istuu kaksi vähintään kuusikymmentä- mutta korkeintaan kuusikymmentäseitsemänvuotiasta naista, joista toisella on seitsemän kissaa ja toinen on onnistunut salaamaan alkoholiongelmansa lapsiltaan viimeiset kolmekymmentäkaksi vuotta.  
  
”No eivät nyt varsinaisesti tällaisista”, John sanoo dramaattisesti huokaisten, ”mutta noin niin kuin yleensä. Baareista. Humalassa on helpompi mennä juttelemaan uusille ihmisille.”  
  
”En minä ole – ” Sherlock aloittaa, mutta sulkee suunsa, kun John kohottaa hänelle kulmakarvojaan. Miten ihmeessä tämä edes pääsi tapahtumaan?  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, John sanoo hyvin hitaasti ja ristii huolellisesti sormensa, ”että jos haluaisit… tämä voisi olla ihan sopiva ilta. Voisin yrittää auttaa. Se olisi ihan hauskaa.”  
  
”Auttaa?” Sherlock rypistää otsaansa.  
  
”Niin, no en ehkä varsinaisesti…” Johnin naama rypistyy, kun hän ilmeisesti pohtii kaikkia mahdollisia merkityksiä, joita kyseisellä verbillä voisi tässä yhteydessä olla. Sherlock ei enää ole aivan varma, seuraako hän itsekään keskustelua kovin hyvin. John on aina niin epälooginen. John on humalassa, vaikka hänen ei ollut tarkoitus, ja yrittää ilmeisesti kertoa, että haluaa auttaa Sherlockia löytämään seuraa. ”Voisin ehkä antaa vinkkejä. Että miten kannattaa aloittaa keskustelu jonkun kiinnostavan tyypin kanssa. Sellaista.”  
  
”Ei.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä ilmeellä, josta hän ei saa lainkaan selvää. ”Miten niin ei? Sherlock, minä… tämä on omituista, tiedän, olemme parhaita ystäviä mutta olemme puhuneet nipin napin ollenkaan… no. Mutta nämä ovat minun _polttarini_ , hitto vie, ja haluaisin että olisit _onnellinen_ , ja voisimme vaikka ihan vain jutella jollekulle, jos vain löytäisit jonkun… miehen, joka kiinnostaisi sinua yhtään – ”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia, mutta tämä ei käännä katsettaan sivuun. Tarkoittaako John sitä todella? Ei kai. John on puristanut huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja odottaa hänen vastaustaan.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo mahdollisimman hitaasti ja selkeästi, niin että jopa John ymmärtäisi, ”minä en aio etsiä seuraa baarista.”  
  
John näyttää siltä, kuin jokin hänen sisällään rentoutuisi. Pari ylintä selkänikamaa antaa periksi, Johnin hartiat lysähtävät aavistuksen verran eteenpäin, leuka rentoutuu. John vetää syvään henkeä tajuamatta sitä itse.  
  
”Okei. Selvä. Ajattelin vain ehdottaa.”  
  
”Älä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John katsoo häntä pöydän toiselta puolelta vetäen edelleen kummallisen syviä henkäyksiä. ”Jos minä vaikka kävisin hakemassa meille seuraavat kaljat.”  
  
**  
  
”No niin”, Lestrade sanoo.  
  
Mies näyttää epätavallisen väsyneeltä, ilmeisesti avioero valvottaa.  
  
”Nyt se sitten tapahtuu”, Lestrade jatkaa tuijottaen häntä jotenkin tavallista terävämmin. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt vastata jotain jo edelliseen huomautukseen, mutta mitä ihmettä muka, sehän oli täysin sisällötön.  
  
”Mikä?” Sherlock kysyy silmäillen samalla ihmisiä, jotka alkavat liikehtiä jotenkin levottomasti heidän ympärillään. Suurin osa vilkuilee pihatielle, osa vilkuilee kellojaan, muutama on tarttunut tilaisuuteen ja näprää puhelinta tai lisäilee huulipunaa.  
  
”John”, Lestrade sanoo tuijottaen häntä, ja hän kääntyy vastentahtoisesti katsomaan miestä silmiin. ”John ja Mary.”  
  
Ihmiset tiivistyvät hitaasti lähemmäs juhlapaikan etuovea, mutta Marya ja Johnia ei näy missään. Miksi mitään ei tapahdu? He ovat seisseet ulkona jo ainakin kaksi minuuttia. Jos hän olisi tiennyt, että tässä menee näin kauan, hän olisi ottanut tupakka-askin mukaan.  
  
”Tuntuu kyllä jotenkin uskomattomalta”, Lestrade jatkaa, ”tai siis, pidänhän minä Marysta, hänhän on hyvin viehättävä, ja älykäskin, joskus hän heittää sellaisia teräviä katseita että melkein pelottaa. Mutta, tuota, miten sen nyt sanoisi, olin jotenkin niin… tottunut siihen että… no, sinä ja John, että te olette…tai siis, teillä on jotenkin oma elämäntyylinne, ja tiedätkö, olen joskus melkein kateellinen siitä että – ”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa, ja luojan kiitos Lestrade pysähtyy kesken lauseen.  
  
”Sitä minä vain että, tuota, on jotenkin vaikea kuvitella Johnia missään muualla kuin Baker Streetillä”, Lestrade sanoo hetken päästä vähän erilaisella äänensävyllä, ehkä hitaammin ja harkitsevammin. Sherlock katsoo, miten mies työntää kätensä syvälle huonosti istuvien puvunhousujen taskuihin ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, mutta ei varsinaisesti enää katso häntä silmiin vaan ennemminkin vilkuilee kulmiensa alta. ”Häistä tulee aina jotenkin outo tunne, eikö vain?”  
  
Tunne? Nipin napin parikymppinen opiskelijapoika polttaa tupakkaa kolmen metrin päässä (luultavasti matematiikkaa tai fysiikkaa, paita silittämättä, ei tyttöystäviä, vilkuilee toiveikkaasti melkein kymmenen vuotta vanhempaa naista takaoikealla). Hetken Sherlock harkitsee, pitäisikö vain käydä pyytämässä yksi, mutta se on niin _tyylitöntä._ Hän on kuitenkin Johnin häissä.  
  
Hän _todellakin_ tarvitsee nyt tupakan.  
  
Opiskelijapoika katsoo häntä uteliaasti mutta ei juuri piittaa, mikä ei ole lainkaan yllättävää, koska lähes yhdeksänkymmentäprosenttia pojan aivokapasiteetista menee käsilaukkuaan penkovan naisen ajatusten arvailuun. Lestrade sen sijaan kohdistaa häneen huomattavasti terävämmän katseen, kun hän palaa miehen viereen hermostuneena lainehtivan ihmisjoukon eturintamaan.  
  
”Nikotiinilaastarit eivät taida toimia”, Lestrade toteaa ja kohauttaa olkapäitään hänen mulkaisulleen. ”En minä syyttele, todellakaan. Häät ovat stressaavia. Kyllähän sen tietää. Kaikki se rakkauden toitottaminen, mukavaahan se on jos kaikki on omalla tontilla hienosti, mutta jos ei niin… en pistäisi itsekään pahitteeksi kunnon ryyppyä.”  
  
”En minä ole stressaantunut”, Sherlock sanoo. Milloin hän on viimeksi polttanut tupakan? Varmaan Itä-Euroopassa. Mutta ei hän sitä muista, hän muistaa sen kerran pari kuukautta ennen katolta hyppäämistä ja kuolemista ja Itä-Eurooppaa, kun hänen oli vaan ihan pakko polttaa yksi ja John jostain kumman syystä päätti kävellä hänen perässään alas kadulle, pysähtyi ovelle ja katsoi häntä kulmakarvat ylhäällä ennen kuin huokaisi, kääntyi ympäri ja palasi takaisin sisälle sanomatta mitään. Sen jälkeen tupakka maistui epätavallisen hyvältä.  
  
”Se on ihan normaalia”, Lestrade mutisee puoliääneen, ”todella, ja sinä ja John olette olleet niin tiivisti yhdessä, onhan se nyt iso muutos…”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mieluiten jotain sellaista mikä saisi Lestraden vaihtamaan johonkin aivan toiseen aiheeseen, mutta onneksi ei tarvitse, sillä Johnin ja Maryn hääauto kaartaa pihatielle juuri silloin. Ihmiset hänen ympärillään alkavat hurrata ja hihkua, kummallista, ja pakkautua tiiviiksi rintamaksi tien molemmin puolin. Hän väistää kahta kiljuvaa lasta ja yhtä leveästi hymyilevää eläkeikäistä naista ja miettii kolmatta kertaa aamupäivän aikana, mistä Mary ja John ovat haalineet kasaan kaikki nämä ihmiset.  
  
”Siinä he nyt ovat”, Lestrade mutisee kuulostaen… liikuttuneelta.  
  
Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään. John nousee ensimmäisenä ulos autosta ja kiertää sen ympäri päästäkseen avaamaan oven Marylle. Johnin askeleet ovat hieman hätäiset, hän tietää että neljäkymmentäyhdeksän ihmistä tuijottaa häntä juuri nyt. John avaa oven Marylle vilkuilematta yhtään ympärilleen, pitää katseensa Maryssa, ja Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään ihmisjoukon refleksinomaiselle huokailulle, joka alkaa heti, kun Mary nousee autosta.  
  
”Kylläpä hän näyttää hyvältä”, Lestrade mutisee puoliääneen.  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John koskettaa Marya alaselästä, ihan lyhyesti, ja asettelee sitten sormensa naisen sormien ympärille. He vilkaisevat toisiaan, ehkä jompikumpi kaipaa tukea, tai ehkä se on vain intiimi henkilökohtainen ele, yhteinen salaisuus. Johnin hymy vaikuttaa vilpittömän onnelliselta.  
  
”Suukko!” joku huutaa.  
  
Taas uusi vilkaisu, Mary nauraa ja peittää jostain syystä suunsa kädellään tehdessään sen, John vilkaisee ympärilleen mutta kääntää sitten kasvonsa Maryyn päin. Mary kohottaa kulmakarvojaan edelleen nauraen, joku viheltää. John kumartuu Marya kohti. Suudelma kestää kaksi ja puoli sekuntia, mikä tuntuu kohtuuttoman pitkältä ajalta.  
  
”Ollapa noin onnellinen”, Lestrade sanoo Sherlockin vieressä jokseenkin synkällä äänellä.  
  
Onko John onnellinen? Hän todellakin näyttää siltä. Mary tönäisee häntä käsivarteen ja hän rykäisee ja suoristaa ryhtiään, ennen kuin he lähtevät yhdessä kävelemään taputtavien ihmisten välistä kohti juhlapaikan etuovia. Johnin liikkeet ovat hieman kankeita, ehkä, mutta tällainen ihmisjoukko tuijottaa häntä, ei se ole mikään ihme. Ei se tarkoita, että onnellinen hymy olisi pelkkää esitystä.  
  
Nyt on sitä paitsi ihan liian myöhäistä ajatella tällaista. Joskus hän olisi voinut kertoa Johnille, mutta se mahdollisuus on nyt mennyt. Se portti kolahti kiinni viimeistään kaksikymmentäkolme minuuttia sitten. On paras vain sulkea koko asia pois mielestä ja keskittyä nykyhetkeen.  
  
”Sherlock?” Lestrade sihahtaa tökäten häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen.  
  
Ah. John on pysähtynyt hänen eteensä. John hymyilee hänelle leveää hymyä, mutta Johnin katse liukuu edestakaisin hänen kasvojaan pitkin, ikään kuin tämä etsisi niistä jotakin. Sherlock yrittää kopioida Johnin hymyä, mutta hänen omansa jää luultavasti hieman valjuksi.  
  
”Onnea”, Lestrade sanoo kuuluvalla äänellä ojentaen samalla kätensä Johnille, mutta miksi, _onnea?_ Pitäisikö heitä onnitella? Kumpaa, Johnia vai Marya?  
  
”Nyt pitää vielä kätellä kaikki nämä ihmiset”, John sanoo, ”voi luoja, ja äidin mielestä minun olisi pitänyt kutsua _enemmän_ vieraita…”  
  
John hymyilee hänelle hymyä, joka on hiukan kummallinen, kireä reunoista, mutta onko se todella vai kuvitteleeko hän vain? John kääntyy jo jatkaakseen kävelyä kohti juhlapaikan pääovea, mutta Mary ojentautuu vielä kohti Sherlockia, asettaa sormensa kevyesti hänen käsivarrelleen ja kuiskaa melkein äänettömästi: ”Tule meidän kanssamme. Hän ilahtuu.”  
  
”Minne?” Sherlock vastaa, mutta Mary vain hymyilee hänelle ja on samassa hänen ulottumattomissaan.  
  
”Mitä hän sanoi?” Lestrade kysyy.  
  
Sherlock suoristaa frakkinsa helmoja. ”Minun pitää kuulemma, tuota, mennä heidän mukaansa.”  
  
Lestrade näyttää hämmentyneeltä mutta kohauttaa sitten olkiaan. ”Selvä. Pidä kiirettä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään Johnin ja Maryn perässä pihakujaa pitkin.  
  
He pysähtyvät ovensuuhun. Kättely vaikuttaa melko tarpeettomalta rituaalilta, John ja Mary vaihtavat keskimäärin seitsemän sanaa yhden juhlavieraan kanssa, ja puolet kättelijöistä näyttää hieman hermostuneilta. Rouva Hudson taputtaa Sherlockia olkavarteen kävellessään heidän ohitseen.  
  
”Kiitos”, John kuiskaa hänelle ohimennen, kun Mary yrittää halata kolmea ystäväänsä kerralla.  
  
**  
  
Valssia oli melkein mahdoton säveltää. Hän käytti siihen kokonaiset kaksi iltaa, välillä viulu kädessä ja välillä istuen Johnin nojatuolissa ja hyräillen jotain kinkkistä kohtaa, johon ei millään löytynyt sopivaa melodiankulkua. Tehtävä oli tietysti alun alkaenkin hankala, hänhän yritti säveltää kappaletta, joka kertoisi kaiken eikä kuitenkaan mitään.  
  
Nyt se kuitenkin on tässä. Hän laittaa kirjekuoren nuotteineen vielä takaisin povitaskuunsa, huolellisesti, ettei se rypisty. Onneksi hän pummasi pari ylimääräistä tupakkaa opiskelijapojalta, ennen kuin tämä lähti välivuotta pitävän tarjoilijan perässä heti jälkiruuan jälkeen.  
  
Kyllähän hän tunnistaa askeleet.  
  
John nauraa hänelle, mikä tuntuu erittäin sopivalta tilanteen huomioon ottaen. Sherlockilla on naurettava olo. Ja surullinen, mikä tuntuu tekevän kaikesta entistä naurettavampaa.  
  
”Et ole polttanut ikuisuuteen”, John sanoo, ”ja nyt sitten, kaikista mahdollisista hetkistä – ”  
  
Sherlock melkein kuulee, miten lause jää kesken Johnin suussa.  
  
”Voisinko saada yhden?” John kysyy hetken päästä.  
  
On jo melkein hämärää. John on väsynyt, Sherlock näkee sen miehen hahmosta, vaikka he seisovat vierekkäin ja tuijottavat molemmat hiljalleen hämärtyvää puutarhaa edessään. John vääntelee leukaansa, joka on kireä kaikesta siitä hymyilemisestä, hieroo lyhyesti oikeaa reittään ja korjaa asentoa harvinaisen usein.  
  
”En tiennyt, että poltat”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John vilkaisee tupakkaa, jota pitelee oikean käden etu- ja keskisormen välissä, ja rypistää otsaansa. ”En poltakaan. Tulin oikeastaan etsimään sinua. Tanssimisen pitäisi kohta alkaa. Mutta… en haluakaan mennä ihan vielä takaisin sisälle.”  
  
”Kauniit häät”, Sherlock sanoo, koska ilmeisesti niin kuuluu sanoa.  
  
John heittää häneen terävän vilkaisun, mutta ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Hyvä. Hän on tänään hymyillyt ja sanonut kohteliaita turhanpäiväisiä lauseita monen viikon edestä. Kun tämä kaikki on ohi, hän palaa Baker Streetille, suostuttelee rouva Hudsonin sinetöimään ulko-oven ja viettää vähintään seuraavat kolme viikkoa 221B:ssä sanomatta mitään kenellekään, ellei joku erityisen kiinnostava sarjamurhaaja päädy Lontooseen. Johnin hän kyllä päästäisi sisälle. Ikävä kyllä John on lähdössä Maryn kanssa häämatkalle Brightoniin.  
  
”Pitäisi kai mennä takaisin”, John sanoo hetken kuluttua, ”häävalssi ja niin edelleen.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja laittaa tupakan pois.  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri, mutta Johnin katse pysäyttää hänet. John seisoo siinä henkilökunnan oven kynnyksellä, tupakka toisessa kädessä, toinen riippuen toimettomana maata kohti. Avoimesta ovesta kuuluu astioiden kolinaa, askelten ääniä, kohtuullisen hyväntuulista puheensorinaa ja eläkeikää lähestyvän miehen valitus pihvien kypsyysasteesta. Sherlock olisi valmis menemään jo sisälle, paras hoitaa tämä pois päiväjärjestyksestä. Ja kyse on kuitenkin Johnin häistä. Hän pystyy varmasti sulkemaan kaiken muun pois ja  
keskittymään Johnin hieman väsyneen hymyn takana piilevään, erehdyttävän aidolta vaikuttavaan onnellisuuteen vielä muutaman tunnin.  
  
John ei kuitenkaan liikahda. John seisoo siinä ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin odottaisi jotain, mutta mitä ihmettä, onko hän unohtanut sanoa jotain? Hän onnitteli jo Johnia ja Marya. Kahdesti.  
  
”Selvä”, John mutisee äkkiä ja harppoo sisälle katsomatta enää Sherlockiin. Hän seuraa perässä. Johnin askeleet ovat taas määrätietoiset, ja tämä puristaa molempia käsiään kevyesti nyrkkiin puikkelehtiessaan tarjoilijoiden ja eksyneiden juhlavieraiden välistä kohti tanssilattiaa. Joku on sytyttänyt tunnelmavalot.  
  
Valssi kuulostaa erilaiselta kuin 221B:n olohuoneessa. Ehkä se johtuu juhlasalin akustiikasta. Sherlock yrittää olla katsomatta, mutta siitä huolimatta hän tietää, että Mary lähettää hänelle muutaman puolittaisen hymyn Johnin selän yli. Mary Morstan, ilmeisesti hänen ainoa liittolaisensa koko juhlavaloin koristellussa salissa, ainoa joka tietää edes jotenkuten, mistä tässä kaikessa on hänelle kyse.  
  
John on kuitenkin onnellinen.  
  
Kappale loppuu. John hymyilee hänelle, nauraa jopa, asettaa kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän tajuaa mainitsevansa lapsen, vaikka ei se ollut tarkoitus, ei sitä olisi tarvinnut tuoda esiin juuri nyt. Mary hämmästyy. John hämmästyy ja säikähtää ja ilahtuu. Maryn ja Johnin ympärillä on näkymätön seinä, ja hän seisoo sen ulkopuolella. Myös John tajuaa sen, John on jopa pahoillaan, mutta mitään ei ole tehtävissä.  
  
Hän jättää nuotin kirjekuoreen nuottitelineelle. _Marylle ja Johnille._ Hän ihan todella toivoo heille hyvää, mutta nyt on pakko päästä täältä pois.  
  
**  
  
”John? Voisit todellakin keittää teetä.”  
  
Hän istuutuu nojatuoliin, avaa tietokoneen ja ryhtyy selaamaan sähköposteja. Jos hän vain löytäisi jonkun mielenkiintoisen tapauksen - jonkun joka vaatisi huomattavan laajaa perehtymistä ja mieluiten monimutkaisen ja useita päiviä kestävän tieteellisen kokeen 221B:n keittiössä - seuraavat viikot menisivät varmasti nopeammin, sillä aikaa kun -  
  
Ai niin.  
  
Keittiö on tyhjä. John ei ole täällä.  
  
Ehkä hän voisi keittää itse teetä? Hän ei kylläkään ole aivan varma, missä kattiloita säilytetään, ja etsiminen tuntuu liian työläältä saavutettuun hyötyyn nähden.  
  
Sähköposteista ei löydy mitään hyvää. Ilmeisesti kaikki ovat vain hukanneet jonkun, yleensä esineen, koiran tai muutamassa tapauksessa ihmisen, mutta niissäkin on selvästi kyse jatkuvaan soitteluun kyllästyneestä lapsesta tai ulkomaille karanneesta vaimosta. Muutama haluaa vakoilla naapuriaan. Pitkästyttävää, ennalta-arvattavaa, turhanpäiväistä. Eikä ole edes teetä.  
  
Sherlock huokaisee ääneen ja antaa päänsä notkahtaa tuolin selkänojaa vasten. Kaksi tuntia seitsemäntoista minuuttia, niin kauan hän on ollut ilman Johnia. Ja John aikoo olla Brightonissa Maryn kanssa _puolitoista viikkoa._ _  
  
_ Jos hän olisi suunnitellut siirtyvänsä taas kokaiiniin, nyt voisi olla hyvä aika aloittaa.  
  
Mutta ei. John tulee takaisin, ainakin Brightonista, jos nyt ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin tuskinpa John kestää siellä edes puoltatoista viikkoa. Eihän siinä kaupungissa tapahdu edes _rikoksia_. Ja John on asunut Maryn kanssa jo kuukausia, siitä asti kun Sherlock palasi Lontooseen, ja silti hän on yhä ajoittain Baker Streetillä, joskus jopa nukkuu vanhassa huoneessaan, keittää Sherlockille aamulla teetä, tasapainottelee voileipälautasta polvensa päällä ja mutisee tyytymättömästi päivän uutisille. Ehkä sitä tapahtuu harvemmin kuin aiemmin, mutta _joskus_ kuitenkin, eikä Sherlock voi ottaa sitä riskiä, että kun John vihdoin palaa, hän itse onkin jäänyt nukkumaan jonnekin Lontoon sivukujista vähän liian tuhdin annoksen jälkeen.  
  
Mutta ehkä hän voisi polttaa vielä yhden tupakan. Tämä päivä on kuitenkin tavallaan jo menetetty. Johnin nojatuoli tuijottaa häntä tyhjänä ja pahantuulisena. Katu ikkunan toisella puolella on hiljainen, sähköpostin vastaanotettujen viestien laatikko on täynnä potaskaa, hänellä itsellään on epämiellyttävän tyhjä ja eksynyt olo, eikä John ole paikalla näkemässä ja rypistämässä otsaansa, joten hän voi aivan hyvin polttaa vielä yhden.  
  
Ilman kosteusprosentti on kohonnut, noin neljänkymmenen viiden minuutin päästä puolipilvinen alkuyö on vaihtunut tihkusateeksi. Hän pysähtyy jalkakäytävälle ja sytyttää tupakan.  
  
Ehkä hänen kummallinen olonsa johtuu edelleen osittain eilisillasta. John tosiaan ilmeisesti huijasi häntä tahallaan, mikään muu ei käy järkeen. Mollyllä ei ollut mitään syytä antaa hänelle vääriä tietoja, kaikki baarimikot eivät voineet olla täysin ammattitaidottomia – varsinkin kun hän itse seisoi vieressä vahtimassa – ja heidän molempien elimistöön täytyi päätyä vähintään kaksinkertaisesti suunniteltu määrä alkoholia, jotta se selittäisi saavutetun humalatilan. Hän muistaa hieman sumuisasti haastaneensa riitaa keski-ikäisen elämäänsä kyllästyneen toimistotyöläisen kanssa, ja niin, hän myös ilmeisesti makasi Johnin vieressä rappusissa (mikä selittää kankeuden hänen selkänikamissaan) ja puhui jotain _kansainvälisestä maineestaan_.  
  
John huijasi häntä.  
  
Ilmeisesti John vain tosiaan halusi olla humalassa niin kovasti, että se ylitti hänen tietonsa alkoholin todennäköisestä vaikutuksesta seuraavan päivän olotilaan. Hänen on melko vaikea ymmärtää sitä, mutta toisaalta Johnin kyky ajatella loogisesti hämärtyy muutenkin säännöllisin väliajoin. Sitä paitsi eihän hän itsekään ollut parhaimmillaan eilen, ei ainakaan sen yhden meluisan baarin jälkeen, jossa John yritti muutaman kerran osoitella hienovaraisesti hänelle jotakuta miestä baaritiskiltä – nuoria, varmaan yliopisto-opiskelijoita, ja kaikki pitkiä ja tummia, John ei todellakaan osoittanut yhtään harkintakykyä siinä asiassa – ja hän päätyi melkein lyömään Johnia, ennen kuin John lopulta uskoi. Ehkä hän tarttui seuraavaan kaljalasiin hieman nopeammin siksi, että ajatus Johnista käyttämässä polttari-iltansa auttaakseen häntä iskemään tuntemattomia miehiä oli vain yksinkertaisesti kammottava.  
  
Mutta John myös näytti jotenkin helpottuneelta joka kerta, kun hän puisteli päätään ja yritti löytää sopivia ilmaisuja syyttääkseen Johnia siitä järjettömästä käytöksestä.  
  
Tänä aamuna hän oli löytänyt oman nojatuolinsa vierestä valkoisen paperilapun, jossa luki Johnin haparoivalla käsialalla _Sherlock Holmes._ Häneltä vei hetki yhdistää lappu edellisen illan peliin, jota hän ei kieltämättä muistanut aivan terävästi. Sitten hän käytti seuraavat kaksi puoli ja minuuttia yrittäen miettiä, mitä hän oli kysynyt ja mitä John oli vastannut ja oliko John tosiaan nojautunut eteenpäin ja asettanut kätensä hänen _polvelleen_.  
  
On tietysti valitettavaa, että hän oksensi rikospaikan matolle. Siinä vaiheessa hänen olonsa tosin oli niin sumuinen, että varsinainen häpeäntunne iski vasta seuraavana aamuna, ja koska asialle ei ollut enää tehtävissä mitään, hän työnsi koko jutun nopeasti syrjään. Silloin illalla kolmekymppinen kyllästyneen näköinen poliisi haki hänet ja Johnin, ja hän ilmeisesti yritti läpsiä poliisin käsiä syrjään, koska hän muistaa edelleen aivan selvästi kaiken sen hämärän keskellä, kuinka John laittoi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja sitten nojasi koko painonsa häntä vastaan ja yritti rauhoitella häntä, mutta se onnistui huonosti, koska nauru tihkui Johnin hyssyttelyjen läpi.  
  
Se ei tietenkään ollut hänen ensimmäinen kertansa sellissä. Ensin hän ajatteli soittaa Mycroftille, Mycroft olisi kyllä tullut ja juonut teetä poliisien kanssa ja sitten antanut kuljettaa heidät Baker Streetille. Mycrfotin paheksuvan katseen täydellinen sivuuttaminen olisi ollut niin hauskaa, että sen takia olisi kannattanut kuunnella muutama kärkevä, itseriittoinen huomautus. Mutta sitten sellin ovi kolahti kiinni heidän selkänsä takana, hän istuutui takaseinään ruuvatun sängyn päälle ja John seisoi keskellä lattiaa ja hän tajusi, että he olisivat aamuun saakka kahdestaan lukkojen takana.  
  
Huojuttuaan hetken epämääräisesti puolelta toiselle John käveli hänen viereensä ja istuutui alas. Sherlock yritti arvioida heidän välimatkaansa kääntämättä päätään, mutta hän ei ollut aivan parhaassa terässään, ja lopullinen arvio jäi johonkin viiden ja viidentoista tuuman välille. John asetteli kätensä syliinsä hyvin huolellisen näköisesti ja selvitti kurkkuaan moneen kertaan saamatta silti sanottua yhtään mitään. Sherlock lakkasi pikkuhiljaa odottamasta Johnin puheenavausta ja huomasi pohtivansa, oliko Johnin hänelle baarissa osoittamien miesten kesken havaittavissa ehkä jonkinlaista logiikkaa.  
  
”Ei tämän ihan näin pitänyt mennä”, John sanoi lopulta niin hitaasti, että tavallisesti se olisi raivostuttanut häntä suunnattomasti. ”Ehkä muutama liikaa… tai ehkä meidän ei olisi pitänyt lähteä asiakkaan mukaan selvittelemään tapausta. Tässä… mielentilassa. Mutta tehty mikä tehty. Enkä nyt varsinaisesti valita. Tämähän on…” John naurahti hermostuneesti, ”tuota, tavallaan ihan sopiva päätös tälle illalle.”  
  
Sherlock rypisti laiskasti otsaansa. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoi yrittäen selvästi terästäytyä. John puristi kätensä kevyesti nyrkkiin sylissään ja suoristi selkänsä, mutta vaikutus oli hyvin lyhytaikainen. ”Olen… miettinyt sitä mitä puhuimme viimeksi.”  
  
Sherlock tuijotti Johnia kulmakarvat ylhäällä. John ei vaikuttanut pystyvän aivan vastaamaan hänen katseeseensa.  
  
”Miehistä”, John sanoi selvittäen kurkkuaan, ”tai siis, siitä että sinä… pidät… miehistä. Etkä pidä naisista. Sillä tavalla. Pidät siis… miehistä, toisin kuin naisista.”  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoi hyvin hitaasti. John katsoi tarkkaavaisesti omia käsiään.  
  
”Minä vain… mietin että… tuota noin. Tämähän ei ole koskaan tullut esiin, niin että mietin vain, että jos kuitenkin kysyisin… mehän olemme _hyviä ystäviä._ ”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja en mitenkään järkyttyisi, en todellakaan, sehän on ihan _loogista_ , mehän olemme… työskennelleet yhdessä ja… asuneet yhdessä, ja Sherlock, minä todellakin…” John selvitti kurkkuaan, ” _todellakin_ luulin että olit _kuollut_ ja se oli… ensimmäiset pari kuukautta, luulin että… tulisin kutakuinkin hulluksi, tai pahempaa…”  
  
”John. Olen todella aidosti pahoillani.”  
  
”Niin, niin”, John sanoi huitaisten kädellään hänen sanansa kauemmas. Johnin kulmakarvat tuntuivat elävän omaa elämäänsä. ”En minä nyt siitä aikonut… ei se ole enää tärkeää, nyt kun et enää ole… kuollut. Mutta sitä vain, että minä _todella…_ ja siis, en todellakaan suuttuisi, jos sinä… jos…”  
  
”John.”  
  
John asetti hieman haparoivalla eleellä kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja hieroi silmiään. ”Tämä kyllä… ylittää kaiken keskustelukykyni. Ajattelin että kalja auttaisi, ja ehkä join pari shottiakin, mutta ei tämä… ei tämä kyllä helpoksi tullut.”  
  
”John.”  
  
John veti syvään henkeä, antoi päänsä rojahtaa vasten takanaan olevaa kiviseinää, laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Voi helvetti. Eihän tällaista pysty puhumaan. Voi luoja, _Sherlock –_ ”  
  
Sherlock nyökkäsi.  
  
John hengitti raskaasti hänen vieressään ja hän yritti laiskasti arvailla, mitä ihmettä John oli aikonut sanoa hänelle, mutta mikään vaihtoehto ei tuntunut järkevältä. Pikkuhiljaa Johnin nyrkkiin puristetut sormet rentoutuivat, ja hengitys asettui tasaiseksi ja rauhalliseksi. Sherlock hautasi omat kasvonsa käsiinsä ja yritti ohimoita hieromalla jotenkin terästää itseään, saada ajattelusta vähän kirkkaampaa, mutta se ei auttanut lainkaan. Ja sitten Johnin pää notkahti hänen olkapäätään vasten.  
  
”John”, hän sihahti, ”sinä nukahdat.”  
  
John mumisi hänelle jotakin, mistä oli mahdotonta saada selvää.  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
John nytkähti hieman lähemmäksi häntä ja alkoi kuorsata.  
  
Alkaa sataa. Hän erehtyi, tai tihkusade on kaksikymmentäkolme minuuttia etuajassa. Tupakka on sammunut jo ajat sitten, ja hänellä on jopa hivenen kylmä. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa ja kääntyy sitten kiivetäkseen rappuset ylös tyhjään asuntoonsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tykkäsin ihan todella paljon tuon viimeisen kohtauksen kirjoittamisesta... Mulla on selkeesti joku juttu keskusteluihin, joissa vähän niin kuin sanotaan jotain mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan sanota mitään :D


	10. Chapter 10

”Kunpa John olisi täällä”, Rouva Hudson mutisee kävellessään hänen nojatuolinsa ohi.  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä ja pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta rouva Hudson on jo laskenut tarjottimen pöydälle ja suuntaa kohti rappusia. Ovensuussa rouva kääntyy vielä ympäri ja kohdistaa häneen niin empaattisen hymyn, että hän melkein pyytää anteeksi ja lähtee tupakalle.  
  
Rouva Elisabeth Smallwood kuitenkin ojentautuu ottamaan höyryävän teemukin tarjottimelta, ei aivan onnistu peittämään epäluuloista vilkaisua kupin sisäreunaa kohtaan, mutta nostaa sen kuitenkin huulilleen. Sherlock pakottaa kasvonsa peruslukemille ja melkein huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun rouva Hudson katoaa rappusiin vieden myötätuntoiset katseet mukanaan.  
  
”En tiennyt, keneltä muulta voisin kysyä”, Elisabeth Smallwood sanoo asettaen teemukin takaisin tarjottimelle. Nainen ei koske rouva Hudsonin tarkasti asettelemiin kekseihin, ei tietenkään, teekin on vain rekvisiittaa. Naisen kädet tärisevät aavistuksen verran, mutta silti tämä hallitsee eleensä ja ilmeensä erinomaisen hyvin. Sherlock itse osoitti äsken paljon suurempaa huolettomuutta avoimella silmien pyöräytyksellä. Ei ehkä olisi pitänyt pyytää rouva Hudsonia keittämään teetä, rouvan jatkuvat huomautukset Johnin poissaolosta alkavat todella käydä hänen hermoilleen.  
  
Toki hän itsekin ajattelee asiaa jatkuvasti. Hän on jopa ryhtynyt tekemään töitä keittiön pöydän ääressä, koska Johnin tyhjä nojatuoli tekee koko olohuoneen käyttökelvottomaksi.  
  
Rouva Hudsonin sympatia kuitenkin tekee Johnin puuttumisesta vielä entistäkin pahempaa. Sherlock on melko varma, että rouva tietää sen itsekin. Ilmeisesti tämä haluaa ajaa hänet jonkinlaiseen epätoivoiseen tekoon.  
  
”Charles Augustus Magnussen”, hän sanoo katsoen rouva Smallwoodia, joka on ristinyt käsivartensa syliinsä ja tuijottaa suoraan takaisin häneen, ”on lähes mahdoton nujertaa.”  
  
”Lähes”, Elisabeth Smallwood sanoo tyynesti. ”Sherlock Holmes, olet ainoa jolta voin kysyä tätä.”  
  
”Tuskin”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Otan jutun. Mutta se on vaikeaa. Käytännössä mahdotonta”  
  
”Kiitos.” Rouva Smallwood ottaa käsilaukkunsa ja nousee seisomaan. Sherlock seuraa naista ovelle. Ennen John teki tämän, saattoi asiakkaat kohteliaasti ulos. Nyt hänen on itse tehtävä se, monet eivät tunnu osaavan muuten lähteä. Kummallista, miten paljon John teki asioita, joita hän ei koskaan huomannut.  
  
Hetken päästä olohuone on tyhjä. Sherlock kuulee korkokenkien kantojen kopinan rappusia vasten ja sitten ulko-oven sulkeutumisen. Taksi hyrähtää käyntiin ja pian Baker Street hiljenee. Sherlock kävelee nojatuolilleen ja istuu alas.  
  
Magnussen omistaa muutaman maailman luetuimmista lehdistä ja länsimaiden kaikki hallitukset. Kaikki ihmiset, joilla on merkitystä, joutuvat lopulta suojelemaan Magnussenia, koska hänellä on aina jotain, millä hän voi kiristää heitä. Tehtävä on lähes mahdoton.  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. Tämä on täydellistä, paras mahdollinen tapaus estämään häntä ajattelemasta Johnin poissaoloa vuorokauden ympäri.  
  
Johnin nojatuoli on yllättävän raskas, mutta hän kantaa sen silti portaat ylös Johnin huoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Sherlock nojaa kätensä lavuaarin reunaa vasten ja antaa otsansa painua kiinni peiliin. Hänen sormensa tärisevät hiukan, mutta hän puristaa lavuaaria hieman lujempaa ja hetken päästä tärinä loppuu.  
  
”Sherlock? Ihan oikeasti, ala tulla tänne tai huolestun.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Nyt pitää keskittyä. Hän pystyy todennäköisesti välttämään liian intiimin kontaktin, mutta jos se ei ole mahdollista, hän kyllä pystyy siihen. Janine ei huomaa, vaikka hän pysyttelisi puolittain muualla, vaikka jossain palatsin alakäytävän huoneessa – tai ehkä ei niissä, liian vaarallista, liian riskialtista sotkea Johnia tähän, parempi keskittyä vain tapaukseen. Hän on käyttänyt viimeiset viikot kaivelemalla kaiken mahdollisen tiedon Magnussenista. Hän voi kerrata niitä mielessään, järjestellä kansioihin ja sulkea ovia. Jos Janine kysyy, hän voi sanoa, että viimeisestä kerrasta on niin pitkä aika, siksi hänellä on vähän kummallinen olo. Se on sitä paitsi totta.  
  
”Voi luoja, Sherlock”, Janine sanoo.  
  
Sherlock käännähtää ympäri ja avaa suunsa. Janine seisoo kylpyhuoneen ovensuussa, nojaa ovenkarmia vasten ja katsoo häntä otsa hieman rypyssä ja suu puolittain hymyillen.  
  
”Etkö tiennyt?” Janine kysyy äänellä, jonka on ilmeisesti tarkoitus olla leikkisä, vaikka samalla naisen silmät näyttävät huolestuttavan tarkkaavaisilta. ”Vasta kolmansilla treffeillä. Aikaisintaan. Turha psyykata itseäsi vielä. Ja ihan todella, Sherlock, tiedän että on pelottavaa olla sängyssä niin viehättävän ja itsevarman naisen kanssa kuin minä, mutta voin vaikka luvata, etten pure.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa mutta ei keksi mitään sanottavaa. Janinen kasvoilla välähtää jokin, minkä tarkempaa sisältöä hän ei halua tietää. Hän kääntää suupielensä hymyyn, jonka on tarkoitus jäljitellä Janinen ilmettä. Naisen rentoutuvista olkapäistä hän näkee, että hymy toimii niin kuin pitääkin.  
  
”Hyvä, ei seksiä tänä yönä”, Janine sanoo pehmeästi. ”Joko nyt tulet sänkyyn? Tiedätkö, tulee jotenkin kummallisen yksinäinen olo, kun päätyy hyvin onnistuneilta treffeiltä sänkyyn ja mies karkaa kylpyhuoneeseen.”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään ja hymyilee, koska ilmeisesti se on nyt parasta, mihin hän kykenee. Hän todellakin suhtautuu koko asiaan nyt epätavallisen… emotionaalisesti. Kysehän on vain työstä. Hän tapailee Janinea, koska Janine on Magnussenin sihteeri. Vielä kahvilassa hän ei joutunut edes pahemmin keskittymään. Hän solahti luontevasti valitsemaansa rooliin, Janine viihtyi, hänellä itselläänkin oli oikeastaan melkein… hauskaa.  
  
Jokin kuitenkin muuttui, kun he palasivat Baker Streetille. Janine piti häntä kädestä kiinni ja se tuntui oudolta, hän ei tiennyt, puristiko hän Janinen kättä liian lujaa vai liian kevyesti, heidän askeleensa eivät sopineet yhteen, hän ei osannut päättää, pitäisikö hänen tarjoutua auttamaan Janinea takkinsa riisumisessa. Tuntui mahdottomalta valita, istuisivatko he olohuoneessa vai keittiössä vai pitäisikö heidän mennä heti makuuhuoneeseen, ja koko ajan Janine katseli häntä niin tarkasti, että hän vain hermostui lisää. Muutaman pitkän sekunnin jälkeen Janine onneksi ehdotti television katselua, ja vaikka hänen piti välillä purra alahuultaan saadakseen itsensä pysymään sohvalla katsomassa raivostuttavan epärealistista salapoliisidraamaa, se oli kuitenkin helpoin osa illasta.  
  
Puoli yhdeltätoista Janine itse ehdotti, että he menisivät nukkumaan – nimenomaan noilla sanoilla, ja Sherlock siristi silmiään yrittäessään päätellä, tarkoittiko nainen sitä todella, oliko tämä valinnut sanansa tarkoituksella ja oliko se kuitenkin ehkä vain jonkinlainen viattomaksi tarkoitettu ehdotus. Makuuhuoneessa hän ei jäänyt seuraamaan, riisuutuisiko Janine hänen nähtensä, vaan karkasi saman tien kylpyhuoneeseen. Säälittävää. _Säälittävää._ John nauraisi hänelle.  
  
Hänen ei todellakaan pitäisi ajatella Johnia juuri nyt.  
  
”Tiedätkö, tämä on tavallaan…” Janine aloittaa, kun Sherlock on saanut siirrettyä itsensä toivottavasti melko luonnollisilta näyttävillä askeleilla kylpyhuoneesta takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, ”…oikeastaan aika kivaa. Jotenkin suloista. Vähän kuin – ” nainen naurahtaa, mutta ilmeisesti naurun ei ole tarkoitus vähätellä Sherlockia, mikä jostain syystä tekee hänelle hieman paremman olon, ” – teininä. Mentiin yökylään eikä kuitenkaan tehty mitään.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. Janinen kuvaus alkaa kuulostaa huolestuttavasti siltä, ettei toisia treffejä ole tulossa. ”Mitään?”  
  
Janine pujahtaa hänen puhtaiden lakanoidensa väliin – kummallinen näky, jotain on aivan väärin mutta hän ei voi ajatella sitä juuri nyt – ja hymyilee hänelle leikkisää hymyä. ”Sherlock Holmes, minulle on kerrottu että olet nero. _Useita kertoja._ Olen varma, että keksit jotain mikä sopii viattomaan ensimmäiseen yökyläilyyn.”  
  
Sänky narahtaa, kun Sherlock istuu alas Janinen viereen. Janine ojentaa kätensä koskeakseen hänen paljasta käsivarttaan, ja onneksi hän ennakoi liikkeen ja pystyy järjestämään sopivan reaktion, hymyn, jonka hän toivoo olevan yhtä lailla vihjaileva ja ujo. Janine kopioi hänen hymynsä. Hyvä, Janine uskoo häntä, tämä toimii, hän tosiaan on äärimmäisen älykäs mutta sosiaalisesti kömpelö mies, joka ei ole pitkään aikaan käynyt treffeillä ja joka ihan vain sen takia ymmärrettävästi panikoi hetken kylpyhuoneessa. Jos hänellä on vähän onnea, Janine uskoo hänen epävarmuutensa johtuvan omasta viehättävyydestään. Hän voisi hyödyntää sitä sitten myöhemmin, kun hän saa itsensä vähän paremmin järjestykseen.  
  
Hän suutelee Janinea, ja Janine pujottaa sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa. Tässä ei ole mitään uutta, hän kyllä pystyy tarvittaessa suutelemaan naista. Tai miestä. Suuteleminen on vain huulten hankausta vastakkain, toisella osapuolella ei juurikaan ole merkitystä, ellei sitten suutele jotakuta, josta todella välittää. Ja milloin niin on viimeksi tapahtunut? Siitä on niin kauan, ettei hän oikein pysty palauttamaan tarkkaa ajankohtaa mieleensä samalla kun keskittyy vaikuttamaan sopivan innokkaalta suutelijalta.  
  
Jos hän olisi… sanonut jotain, vähän aiemmin, ehkä John… millaista olisi ollut, jos John…  
  
Janine asettaa kätensä hänen paljaalle rintakehälleen. Hän ei tajunnut varautua siihen ja sävähtää kosketusta, ja Janine vetää kätensä pois. Hänen todellakin pitää keskittyä vähän paremmin. Hän tarttuu Janinen käteen, painaa naisen sormet kiinni ihoonsa. Nyt hän varoo huolellisesti näyttämättä minkäänlaista negatiivista reaktiota, ja Janine huokaisee melkein äänettömästi.  
  
Hyvä. Näin hän pääsee lopulta Magnussenin toimistoon. Tämä on sen arvoista.  
  
**  
  
Loppujen lopuksi alkaa vaikuttaa siltä, ettei seksiä tarvita ollenkaan.  
  
Se on kummallista, mutta hän ei voi väittää, etteikö se olisi myös helpotus.  
  
Lukeeko Janine häntä niin hyvin? Tuskin. Jos Janine olisi niin tarkkaavainen, tämä luultavasti päättelisi koko jutun ja lähettäisi pienen kirjepommin 221B:n postiluukkuun. Se kyllä todella piristäisi jotain aamupäivää, kun hänellä ei ole mitään minne mennä, ja hän istuu nojatuolissaan, juo rouva Hudsonin tuomaa teetä ja katsoo tyhjää kohtaa, jossa Johnin nojatuoli oli.  
  
Mutta ei Janine huomaa. Miksi ihmeessä Sherlock haluaisi jatkaa tapailua, lähtisi Janinen kanssa jopa tapaamaan naisen ystäviä, hymyilisi kohteliaasti pariskunnalle joka ei puhu muusta kuin asuntolainasta ja lastenrattaista, jos hän ei olisi lainkaan kiinnostunut seksistä naisen kanssa? Janine ei voi arvata. Sherlock todellakin on hänelle vain jonkinlainen arvoitus, nerokas mutta niin herkkä, että kestää monta viikkoa, ennen kuin hän antaa Janinen tulla suihkuun kanssa ja koskettaa häntä kevyesti takapuolesta sen kaiken vitsailun ja kiireisen hymyilemisen keskellä.  
  
Janine nauttii tästä. Janine todella pitää hänestä. Joskus hän pysähtyy miettimään sitä ja John, John joka aina onnistuu karkaamaan sieltä minne hän sulkee miehen, seisoo hetken hänen edessään ja rypistää hänelle paheksuvasti otsaansa.  
  
Mutta Johnilla ei todellakaan ole lupaa valittaa. John itse on nyt _naimisissa._  
  
Kun hän hankkii pienen annoksen kokaiinia, Johnin kurtistuvat kulmakarvat ovat taas hetken hänen edessään. Jostain syystä se ilahduttaa häntä. John ei ole soittanut hänelle, John ei ole tullut käymään, John voisi edelleen olla siellä hemmetin Brightonissa sen perusteella, kuinka vähän he ovat yhteyksissä. Itse asiassa hän jopa epäili, että joku oli kidnapannut Johnin ja Maryn häämatkalla, mutta pikainen tarkastus paljasti, että ei, John on vain yksinkertaisesti liian kiireinen elämään uutta elämäänsä muistaakseen yhtään niistä _ei naimisiinmeno muuta mitään_ –lupauksistaan.  
  
Vaikka hän tietenkin käyttää vain pieniä annoksia ja pelkästään tapauksen vuoksi, saadakseen Magnussenin pitämään häntä vaarattomana huumeaddiktina, se tuntuu silti sopivan hyvin hänen muuhun elämäänsä tällä hetkellä. Toisina iltoina hän istuu siinä yhdessä rötiskössä yhteiskunnasta syrjäytyneiden nuorten miesten keskellä ja melkein nauttii odottavasta hiljaisuudesta, kun he hienontavat käsin valkoista jauhetta. Toiset illat puolestaan hän viettää tyttöystävänsä kanssa ja yrittää samalla varmistaa kahta asiaa: Janine ei saa huomata, että hän on homo, ja lisäksi hän ei missään nimessä halua harrastaa seksiä, mikäli sen vain voi millään välttää. Ajoittain yhtälö on kieltämättä melko haastava.  
  
Jos John vain nyt soittaisi hänelle, hän voisi kertoa tälle vähän kuulumisiaan. Ehkä John tulisi takaisin, kantaisi nojatuolinsa taas keskelle olohuonetta, istuisi siihen ja pelastaisi hänet itseltään.  
  
Tosin hänhän tekee tämän kaiken ihan vain saadakseen Magnussenin nalkkiin.  
  
Silloin yhden kerran hän on jäänyt rötiskölle nukkumaan. Hän leijuu vielä epämääräisessä hyvänolontunteessa, ratkoo vanhojen elokuvien rikoksia mielessään käsittämättömällä nopeudella, vaikka samalla maailma hänen ympärillään on hidastunut lähes liikkumattomaksi. Ja sitten hän kuulee, miten John huhuilee jotakuta, kävelee ympäriinsä ja kumartuu puhumaan lääkäriäänellään yhdelle pojista.  
  
Sherlock kohottautuu vähän lattialta ja tervehtii kohteliaasti.  
  
Johnin ilme on niin paljon parempi kuin hänen mielikuvituksessaan.  
  
**  
  
Hän muistaa vasta viime tipassa, että Janine on luultavasti vielä Baker Streetillä. Jos hän olisi tajunnut asian vähän aikaisemmin, hän olisi voinut laittaa tekstiviestin, sanoa vaikka, että on jäänyt jumiin töihin ja että Janinen on parasta lähteä aamulla omalle työpaikalleen jäämättä odottamaan häntä. Janine olisi saattanut ehtiä pois asunnosta, ennen kuin hän ja John tulevat sinne.  
  
Hänellä on kuitenkin veressään edelleen jonkin verran laitonta ainetta, ja hänellä on paljon mietittävää, mukaan lukien Magnussen, lehdistölle onnistuneesti vuotanut huumeaddiktio ja John, jota hän ei ole nähnyt _viikkoihin_ , joka on lihonut silkasta tylsyydestä ja joka tuijottaa häntä synkemmällä ilmeellä kuin pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Niinpä hän muistaa Janinen aivan liian myöhään, heittää Magnussenia puolustavan Mycroftin – olisi pitänyt arvata – vähän liian kovakouraisesti ulos asunnostaan ja sitten suihkuun mennessään muistaa viime hetkellä kieltää Johnia menemästä makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
Tosin eihän se Johnille kuulu. Johnilla on Mary. John on kaivannut Sherlockia niin paljon, että on ryhtynyt pyöräilemään töihin sen takia, eikä siitä huolimatta ole edes soittanut hänelle. Olisi ihan oikein Johnille löytää lähes alaston nainen Sherlockin sängystä ja saada jonkinlainen lievä paniikkikohtaus.  
  
John saattaisi tosin myös nauraa.  
  
Hän kuulee suihkusta, miten Janine ja John juttelevat. John kuulostaa… hämmästyneeltä, Janine on oma itsensä, pirteä, iloinen, ei kerro Johnille, etteivät he vieläkään ole tehneet sängyssä muuta kuin pidelleet käsiään toistensa vyötäröllä. John kuitenkin varmasti arvaa, pakkohan Johnin on. He kävivät sen keskustelun juuri ennen Johnin häitä. Edes John ei voi hukata niin selkeää asiaa muististaan tällaisessa ajassa.  
  
Sitten Janine tulee suihkuun hänen perässään. Hän todella haluaisi nähdä Johnin ilmeen juuri nyt. Hän suuntaa epämiellyttävän kylmän suihkun Janinea kohti, ja nainen kiljaisee ja sitten nauraa ääneen. Nyt kun hän alkaa tottua tähän, hänellä on toisinaan jopa hauskaa. Suudelma tosin on kiusallisen pitkä.  
  
Kun hän tulee suihkusta, John tuijottaa häntä suu puolittain auki ja kulmakarvat koholla.  
  
Kun hän on saanut vaatteet päälleen ja istuutuu nojatuolilleen, John on saanut ilmeensä haltuun vain osittain.  
  
John haluaa tietää, onko hänellä tosiaan tyttöystävä. Janine on hänen makuuhuoneessaan, nipin napin kuulomatkan ulkopuolella. Hän ei todellakaan aio ruveta keskustelemaan Johnin kanssa seksuaalisesta identiteetistään nyt, ja sitä paitsi nyt täytyy ajatella Magnussenia. John ei kuitenkaan suostu vaihtamaan puheenaihetta.  
  
Kun Janine lähtee, hän suutelee naista ovella ja _kuulee_ miten Johnin suu loksahtaa auki.  
  
Hän kertoo Johnille, miten Magnussen kiristää kaikkia, joilla on mitään väliä.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja haluaa edelleen puhua Janinesta.  
  
Onneksi John sentään näyttää kohtuullisen onnettomalta.  
  
**  
  
Kaikki meni niin kuin oli tarkoitus.  
  
Hän kosi Janinea.  
  
John näytti siltä kuin hän olisi iskenyt tätä nyrkillä vatsaan.  
  
Janine päästi hänet sisään Magnussenin toimistoon.  
  
Ja siihen se loppuikin.  
  
Janine lattialla, turvamies lattialla. Hajuvesi: Mary käyttää sitä, joku muu myös. Magnussen on jossain täällä. John. _John._ Pysy siinä.  
  
Elisabeth Smallwood, ei, Mary. _Mary Morstan._ Maryn salaisuudet. Maryn valheet. Mary on nähnyt hänen lävitseen koko ajan. Vaarattomia salaisuuksia? Ehkä. Riittävän vaarallisia, jotta kannattaa pitää asetta Magnussenin ohimolla.  
  
 _Mary._  
  
Laukaus.  
  
Eteen vai taakse? Peili selän takana on ehjä, taakse. Painovoima hidastaa verenvuotoa.  
  
Kolme sekuntia aikaa.  
  
 _John._  
  
Sireeni. Sireeni hänen päänsä sisällä.  
  
Molly. _Shokki. Se on seuraava asia, joka tappaa sinut._  
  
Mycroft. _Tässä naurettavassa muistipalatsissasi on pakko olla jotakin, joka saa sinut rauhoittumaan_.  
  
Itätuuli nousee.  
  
Punaparta. _Hyvä poika. Tule tänne. Tule tänne. En anna niiden viedä sinua. Älä anna niiden viedä minua.  
  
_ John.  
  
 _John._ Liikaa huoneita. _John?_ Rappusia, rappusia, miksi hän sijoitti kaikki Johnin huoneet kellariin?  
  
Rappusia. Hän kompastuu. Ovi on raollaan. Hän tarttuu kiinni ovenkarmeihin ja vetää itseään lattiaa pitkin, tuntuu että hän halkeaa palasiksi, lattia on täynnä verta, ei, ei ole, hän makaa 221B:n lattialla, John on kumartunut hänen ylleen, Johnilla on päällään harmaa palmikkovillapaita. Hän haluaa tarttua kiinni Johnin paidan helmaan, vetää Johnin lähemmäs, mutta hänen kätensä ei liiku. John. Ole kiltti. Ole kiltti ja kumarru. Huone on reunoilta valkoinen. Ulkona on työmaa, lattia tärisee, katosta tippuu sahanpurua ja laastia.  
  
 _Sherlock._ John kumartuu alas hänen luokseen, tarkistaa hänen pulssinsa, Johnin sormet tuntuvat lämpimiltä hänen kaulaansa vasten. John tarttuu hänen käteensä ja jostain syystä näkee vasta silloin ampumahaavan. John huutaa jotain, _hoitaja, paineside, nyt,_ painaa kangasmyttyä hänen rintaansa vasten, huutaa komentoja, he eivät ole enää Baker Streetillä vaan Afganistanissa, aurinko on niin kirkas että Sherlock näkee tuskin mitään, Johnilla on kypärä päässä ja kasvot pölyssä, John. _John. Ole kiltti.  
  
_ Johnin käsivarsi nojaa pölyiseen maahan aivan hänen omien sormiensa vieressä. Hän kerää kaikki voimansa, _kaikki_ , hän ei ole ikinä tehnyt mitään näin raskasta. Hän huutaa ääneen mutta ylettyy Johnin käteen.  
  
John katsoo häntä yllättyneenä.  
  
Hän on omassa sängyssään, Irene Adler huumasi hänet, John kantoi hänet kotiin.  
  
John istuu hänen sänkynsä vierellä ja pitää kättä hänen lantionsa päällä. Tajuaako John edes? _Tajuaako hän?  
  
John. Ole kiltti._ Hän puhuu Johnille ja John kumartuu vähän lähemmäs, katsoo häntä lääkärin silmillä, mittaa pulssin refleksinomaisesti, mutta silti Johnin oikea käsi ei liikahda hänen lantioltaan. _John. Suutele minua. Ole niin hyvä._  
  
 _Mutta,_ John sanoo, se on maailman hitain ja raskain mutta.  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään vaikka se halkaisee hänet kahtia.  
  
 _Oletko varma?_ John kysyy.  
  
 _Olen. Olen. Olen.  
  
Olen.  
  
_Molly seisoo Johnin vieressä, _sisälläsi on reikä. Sisäinen verenvuoto._  
  
John suutelee häntä.  
  
 _Sinun pitää hallita kipu.  
  
_ Hän tajuaa huutavansa.  
  
Huoneita, huoneita, huoneita, hän juoksee alas portaita vaikka on jo palasina.  
  
Ja siellä alhaalla on vain Moriarty eikä yhtään ovea enää. Kipu repii hänet kappaleiksi.  
  
Kaikki on sinistä.  
  
Minne John jäi? John oli Baker Streetillä, istui hänen sängyllään ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Sinistä, sinistä.  
  
Itätuuli.  
  
Kipu loppuu.  
  
Onko hän kuollut? Ilmeisesti. On hiljaista, vain Moriarty on jäljellä, _John itkee.  
  
John Watson on vaarassa.  
  
_John.  
  
Kipu palaa piikkeinä.  
  
Ääni palaa yltyvänä huminana.  
  
Hän on kappaleina, hänen rintakehänsä on rikki. Ammottava reikä kulkee hänen lävitseen.  
  
Portaita, portaita.  
  
 _John._  
  
Ja lopulta, lopulta hän on ovella. Hän heittäytyy sitä vasten.  
  
Sireenit huutavat.


	11. Chapter 11

Pää tuntuu raskaalta, kaikkialla on tasainen humina. Hengittäminen sattuu, mutta kipu on jossain ulkopuolella, hän kyllä pystyy koskettamaan sitä, mutta se ei silti oikein tunnu. Hyvä. Tai ei sittenkään, pitää ajatella, pitää terästäytyä, miksi hän ei pysty nousemaan istumaan, miksi hänen sormensa eivät liiku?  
  
_Mary._  
  
”Hyvä luoja”, Johnin ääni mutisee, ja hän hengittää syvään, vaikka hengityskin tuntuu terävänä pistona kylkiluiden välissä, ” _luoja,_ Sherlock, sinä… älä liiku, sinä olet ihan, helvetti, tämä on kyllä… minä menen hakemaan hoitajan, minä - ”  
  
”Mary.”  
  
John on jo nousemassa tuoliltaan mutta pysähtyy kesken liikkeen, tuoli kolahtaa lattiaa vasten, Sherlock yrittää tarkentaa katsettaan, mutta silmäluomet painavat tonnin. Johnin sormet ovat hänen kämmenensä päällä, iho tuntuu kummallisen herkältä ja ei kuitenkaan, hänen kurkustaan kuuluu omituinen huokaus. John hipaisee hänen poskeaan ja tunnustelee sitten pulssia, huokaa syvään, vilkaisee heitä ympäröiviä laitteita ja selvittää kurkkuaan.  
  
”Mary?” John sanoo lopulta ja tavoittelee jotain nauruntapaista. ”Olen kyllä iloinen, että tulette toimeen, mutta… _helvetti_ , Sherlock, luulin että… luulin että…”  
  
”Taas”, Sherlock sanoo ja kuulee omituisen korinan omasta kurkustaan, kun sanojen muotoileminen tekee rintalastan alla sykkivän kivun vähän vähemmän etäiseksi. John kuitenkin katsoo häntä epäuskoisesti ja sitten todella naurahtaa, ja se on ehdottomasti sen arvoista.  
  
”Sinä kyllä”, John aloittaa ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä kuin aikoisi hypätä uimahallissa kymmenestä metristä, ”hemmetti. Hemmetin hemmetti. Säikäytit minut.”  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään, mikä tuntuu paljon vähemmän epämukavalta kuin puhuminen. John nuolaisee huuliaan ja asettelee sitten taas sormensa hänen sängynreunalla makaavan kätensä päälle, ja hän sulkee silmänsä eikä voi edes kuvitella, että vetäisi kätensä pois, häntähän on _ammuttu_ herra paratkoon. Hän voi aivan hyvin nyt vain maata silmät kiinni ja kuunnella, miten John Watson yrittää tasata hengitystään samalla, kun etsii sormilleen sopivaa tapaa levätä hänen kämmenensä päällä.  
  
Paitsi että hänen pitäisi kertoa Johnille. Hänen todellakin pitäisi.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ja John ryhdistäytyy heti, katsoo häntä luottavaisesti ja odottavasti ja voi hemmetti, hän ei pysty tekemään tätä, hänet on pumpattu täyteen morfiinia eikä hän pysty edes _istumaan,_ hänellä ei ole minkäänlaisia sosiaalisia valmiuksia kertoa Johnille että Mary… ja katsoa Johnin naamaa ja odottaa että hänen oman kätensä päällä viipyvät sormet vetäytyvät pois ja puristuvat nyrkkiin ja -  
  
”Sherlock”, John henkäisee nyt jotenkin kalpeampana, ”hitto, mitä minä tässä istun, minun piti mennä hakemaan hoitaja… sinä näytät siltä kuin… no, kuin joku olisi ampunut sinua rintaan. Nyt minä menen. Helvetti, mikä lääkäri minä muka…”  
  
Johnin sormien paino katoaa, hätäiset askeleet siirtyvät ovelle, epäröivät kynnyksellä, vaimentuvat käytävälle, Sherlock puree hampaat yhteen ja hengittää tasaisesti kivusta huolimatta. John on kuitenkin mennyt, hän on täynnä morfiinia, hän on raskas ja liikkumaton ja väsynyt, humina kasvaa taas eikä hän jaksa taistella vastaan, ei ole mitään syytä pitää silmiä auki.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
”John?”  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
Sherlock painaa Johnin läppärin kannen kiinni, pidättää henkeään kunnes pistävä kipu menee ohitse, ja katsoo sitten Johnia, joka istuu omassa nojatuolissaan olohuoneen toisella reunalla, pitelee teekuppia kahdella kädellä ja näyttää kaiken kaikkiaan aika hermostuneelta.  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Vaimoni ampui sinua”, John sanoo kireällä äänellä. _Vaimon_ ympärillä on lähestulkoon lainausmerkit, ja Sherlock pakottaa itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti. Tämä ei nyt kuulu tähän, ei todellakaan. Tässä ei ole kyse hänestä vaan Marysta ja Johnista.  
  
Ja hän tarkoitti mitä sanoi. John valitsi Maryn kaikesta huolimatta. John valitsi Maryn, koska Marylla on salaisuuksia ja koska Mary pystyy ampumaan reiän lentävän kolikon keskelle.  
  
John valitsi Maryn eikä häntä.  
  
”Olisit joutunut olemaan sairaalassa viikkotolkulla, jos et olisi suututtanut kaikkia”, John sanoo ja naurahtaa ääneen, ja kireä sävy lieventyy hänen äänestään. ”En kyllä voi sanoa, ettenkö olisi iloinen. Tämä paikka tuntui jotenkin… tyhjältä.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja katsoo, miten John laskee teekupin viereensä lattialle, poimii eilisen sanomalehden, kääntää sen kolmesti ympärille ja taittelee sitten huolellisesti syrjään. John on ollut täällä monta päivää, siitä asti, kun Mary kertoi hänelle vahingossa totuuden. Maryn muistitikku on Johnin yöpöydän ylimmässä laatikossa, ja muutaman kerran John on avannut laatikon mutta ei ole vielä edes koskenut tikkuun. On kuitenkin mennyt vasta muutama päivä. John on aina niin hidas.  
  
Sherlock yrittää estää itseään olemasta liian iloinen. Ampumahaava hillitsee endorfiinintuotantoa sinällään tehokkaasti, mutta vahva lääkitys ei auta asiaa. Hän on ollut kotona kolme tuntia, eikä hän aina edes tajua hymyilevänsä, ennen kuin John tuijottaa häntä epäluuloisesti kuin miettisi, onko hänen morfiiniannoksensa kuitenkin ehkä vähän liian iso.  
  
Tietenkin John palaa pian Maryn luo. Kyllähän hän sen tietää. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole tuntenut itseään aivan yhtä hölmöksi enää sen jälkeen, kun rouva Hudson vietti melkein puoli tuntia taputtelemalla heitä molempia - tai Johnia pääasiassa, koska Sherlockin lähestyminen taputusaikeissa sai Johnin älähtämään lääkäriäänellään – olkapäille ja puhumalla siitä, miten nyt kaikki on kuin aina ennenkin ja kuinka ihanaa että pojat ovat taas kotona ja voi herttinen onko jääkaapissa kasvispiirakka.  
  
Sherlock avaa uudestaan Johnin läppärin ja selaa uutisia, mitään uutta ei ole tapahtunut viimeisen viiden minuutin aikana, _tylsää, tylsää, tylsää_ , mutta jotenkin se ei nyt edes niin haittaa. John on viikannut kaksi muuta sanomalehteä siistiin pinkkaan ja tajunnut sitten onneksi lopettaa, ja istuu nyt vain nojatuolissaan jalat ristissä ja kädet jämäkästi käsinojille aseteltuna ja tuijottaa Sherlockia. Sherlock tajuaa miettivänsä, onko John tehnyt sitä aiemminkin, onko se mahdollista, voiko olla että John on ennenkin istunut tuossa ja tarkkaillut häntä ja hän ei vain ole _huomannut_ , mutta ei, se on epätodennäköistä. Luultavasti John on vain huolissaan hänen ampumahaavastaan, osittain ammattinsa puolesta ja osittain sen takia, että hänen vaimonsa teki sen. Kummallista epärationaalisuutta, niin kuin nyt haavan tekisi vaarallisemmaksi se, että John tuntee henkilökohtaisesti ihmisen, joka piteli asetta.  
  
”Sattuuko?” John kysyy.  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään ja irvistää sitten, kun äkillinen liike saa haavan kivistämään. Hän seuraa jotenkin epäuskoisesti, miten John nousee tuolistaan ja on äkkiä hänen edessään, ottaa läppärin ja laittaa sen syrjään niin äkkinäisesti että se kaataa mennessään yhden puolityhjän kahvikupin. Johnin toinen käsi asettuu pitelemään hänen olkapäätään ja toinen tunnustelee pulssia, ja hän haluaa käskeä Johnia lakkaamaan hössöttämästä ja painumaan hiiteen, mutta Johnin sormet ovat hänen kaulallaan ja Johnin kasvot vain noin neljänkymmenenkahden sentin päässä hänestä.  
  
”Tämä on ihan älytöntä”, John mutisee, ”sinun pitäisi olla sairaalassa, tai edes sängyssä.”  
  
Sherlock yrittää hengittää tasaisesti ja odottaa, että John peruuttaa kauemmas ja käskee hänen mennä sinne sänkyyn, ehkä sanoo keittävänsä teetä, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Johnin sormet ovat yhä hänen kaulallaan ja hän tajuaa miettivänsä, milloin hän on viimeksi ajellut leukansa, järjetön ajatus, absurdi ja täysin epäjohdonmukainen, ja Johnin toinen käsi puristaa häntä olkapäästä lujempaa kuin äsken. Hän kurtistaa kulmiaan, John pitelee hänestä kiinni vähän liian lujaa, tiukka ote alkaa jo tuntua haavan kivistyksenä. Ei hän välitä, mutta mitä John tekee, miksi John pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja tuijottaa omiin käsiinsä?  
  
Hän vetää henkeä ja kuulee vinkaisun, joka ilmeisesti tulee hänestä itsestään.  
  
Johnin otsa on rypyssä ja silmät tuijottavat häneen niin kuin odottaisivat jotain, suu on puolittain auki. Johnin peukalo on pysähtynyt hänen poskelleen, etusormi on nipin napin hänen alahuulensa alla, loput pitävät hänen leukaansa koholla.  
  
Hän yrittää epätoivoisesti saada johonkin jotain järkeä, mutta hänen aivonsa ovat hyödyttömät, ne eivät yksinkertaisesti pysty käsittelemään sitä, miltä Johnin kosketus _tuntuu._  
  
Hän kuulee oman raskaan hengityksensä ja seuraa jostain ulkopuolelta, miten John vetää kätensä pois ja laittaa sen selkänsä taakse, astuu kauemmas ja katsoo lattiaan ja kaatuneeseen kahvimukiin ja Sherlockiin ja sitten taas lattiaan, raapii nenäänsä ja huokaa syvään ja selvittää kurkkuaan ja kiroilee puoliääneen.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock kuulee sanovansa. Hänen äänensä on matala ja karhea ja hirveän ohut, hänen pulssinsa on ihan liian nopea ja ehkä hoitajien suututtaminen oli tosiaan virhe, koska nyt hänestä kyllä tuntuu siltä, ettei hän pysty edes istumaan. ”Ei se ollut mitään. Älä murehdi.”  
  
” _Luoja_ , Sherlock”, John mutisee ja jotenkin pysähtyy, katsoo häneen ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Helvetti, sinä olet ihan kalpea, todellakin, minä… nyt viedään sinut sänkyyn. Ihan totta, näytät melkein yhtä pahalta kuin pari päivää sitten, hitto, tuntuu että voisin vaikka tappaa Maryn – ”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa, tai ehkä se on enemmänkin korahdus.  
  
John mulkaisee häntä pahasti mutta näyttää sentään vähän nololta, ja hän hengittää syvään ja keskittyy nojaamaan Johnin olkapäätä vasten, kun tämä asettelee hänen käsivartensa hartioittensa yli ja lähtee puolittain taluttamaan ja puolittain raahaamaan häntä makuuhuoneeseen. Sherlock kompuroi kynnyksen yli ja antaa Johnin ohjata itsensä sänkyyn, ottaa vastaan väärällä kyynärpäällä ja kuuntelee taas jostain pienen etäisyyden päästä omaa voihkaisuaan ja Johnin neuvotonta kiroilua.  
  
Hän kääntyy kyljelleen niin, että ehjä puoli jää alle, ja katsoo miten John seisoo käsivarret puuskassa hänen sänkynsä vieressä.  
  
”En minä karkaa”, hän mutisee, mutta John vain pudistelee hänelle päätään.  
  
Se on kaikki vähän liikaa. Hetken päästä John huokaa syvään ja asettelee peiton paremmin hänen päälleen, tuijottaa hetken hänen sukkiaan niin kuin miettisi, pitäisikö niitä ruveta riisumaan, eikä hän itse pysty juuri muuhun kuin miettimään, miltä tuntui, kun Johnin peukalo liukui hänen poskeaan pitkin ja pysähtyi siihen poskiluun alle.  
  
John käskee hänen levätä, sanoo jotain morfiinista ja on jo sitten melkein ovella, ennen kuin kääntyy.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”olen… olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sherlock kuulee sanovansa, ”ihan totta. Ei minua haittaa.”  
  
John avaa suunsa.  
  
Sherlock painaa silmänsä kiinni. On taas jotenkin raskas ja sumuinen olo, onko John lisännyt hänen annostustaan, tuntuu melkein raivostuttavalta miten pitkäveteistä ja yllätyksetöntä kaikki on, mutta silti hän ei saa pidettyä silmiään auki, haavaa kivistää ja Johnin kosketus tuntuu hänen poskellaan ja ehkä hän tosiaan voisi nukkua vaikka tunnin tai pari…  
  
Hän kuulee hämärästi, miten John astuu ulos huoneesta ja painaa oven perässään kiinni.  
  
**  
  
Maryn posket näyttävät kapeammilta kuin ennen. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja nojaa tuolin selkänojaa vasten. Johnin pitäisi olla lääkärinä huolissaan, mutta jostain syystä John ei näytä taas tajuavan mitään, kiertää vain olohuoneen lattiaa kädet ja suu valmistellen puheenvuoroa, joka ei koskaan ala.  
  
”John”, Mary sanoo pehmeästi, ja John melkein irvistää.  
  
Sherlock selvittää kurkkuaan ja ryhtyy taas selaamaan sähköpostiaan. Kadonnut hamsteri luultavasti hukkui kylpyammeeseen ja vanhemmat hävittivät jäljet, unetonta poikaystävää ei jahtaa italialainen gansterilauma vaan tämä yksinkertaisesti haluaa päättää suhteen, ja yksi murhakin olisi, mutta syyllinen on ilmiselvä jo sähköpostin perusteella ja todistaminen vaatisi matkustamista ja runsain määrin kävelyä. Hän voisi ehkä lähettää Johnin sinne, mutta ei se olisi hauskaa.  
  
Hän on tosin torjunut jo ainakin yhden asiakkaan, joka ei ollut vainoharhainen eikä pitkästyttävä. John katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä, ja hän viittasi ensin kohtuullisen tuoreeseen ampumahaavaan – mikä sai Johnin otsan rypistymään entistä syvemmin – ja sitten siihen, että Magnussen on edelleen ratkaisematta ja että kaikki hänen energiansa menee siihen. Silloin John nyökkäsi ja meni keittämään teetä. Sherlock istui tuolillaan, painoi silmänsä kiinni ja ajatteli, että kyllä, Magnussen, mutta ei se ollut aivan koko totuus. Hän on ehkä enemmän kuin hieman ikävystynyt, mutta _John_ on taas Baker Streetillä, John nukkuu omassa makuuhuoneessaan ja istuu aamulla nojatuolissaan syömässä paahtoleipiä ja lukemassa lehteä. Rouva Hudson heittää Sherlockille pitkiä katseita Johnin olkapäiden yli ja Sherlock väistelee niitä, mutta totta se on, hän on tyytyväinen. Kaikki on hyvin.  
  
Tietysti jonain päivänä John saa ajatuksensa kasaan ja palaa Maryn luokse. Mutta ehkä ei vielä tänään.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo vaativalla äänellä. Sherlock räpäyttää silmiään ja yrittää palata takaisin nykyhetkeen. Kaikki ovat paikalla, kaikki kolme, hän ja John ja Mary. Mary seisoo ovensuussa takki edelleen päällä, tukee selvästi erottuvaa vatsakumpua vasemmalla kädellään ja näyttää kaikin puolin onnettomalta. John seisoo keskellä lattiaa, mulkoilee Marya ja vilkuilee Sherlockia ja näyttää niin loukkaantuneelta, _miksi minulle ei kerrottu että vaimoni on salamurhaaja._ Sherlockin tekisi mieli nauraa, mutta tämä kaikki tulee ihan liian lähelle häntä.  
  
”Niin?” hän sanoo Johnille, joka kääntelee päätään hänen ja Maryn välillä.  
  
”Sano jotain”, John tokaisee ja selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Hemmetti, minä… ei hän… ei hän voi vain tulla tänne ja… sen jälkeen mitä hän teki…”  
  
”Kävin ultrassa”, Mary sanoo katsoen suoraan Sherlockiin. ”Toin kuvan, ja ajattelin että… on mennyt melkein neljä viikkoa.”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään. John pudistelee päätään niin kuin yrittäisi sanoa, että neljä viikkoa on naurettavan lyhyt aika. John kuitenkin myös vilkuilee Maryn käsilaukkua.  
  
”John, keitä nyt hitto soikoon edes teetä”, Sherlock sanoo, koska ilmeisesti hänen on pakko tehdä jotain, muuten he kolme ovat tässä vielä illalla ja rouva Hudson löytää heidät jähmettyneenä paikoilleen.  
  
John katsoo häneen ja sitten Maryyn ja sitten takaisin häneen ja puree alahuultaan. ”Hän ei voi jäädä tänne.”  
  
”No keitä sitten edes minulle teetä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja luojan kiitos John tottelee, harppoo vihaisilla askelilla keittiöön ja alkaa kolistella kattiloita tarpeettoman kovaa selkä heihin päin.  
  
”Sherlock”, Mary sanoo tuskin kuuluvasti ja katsoo häneen. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. Mary huokaa syvään, kaivaa ison kirjekuoren käsilaukusta ja kävelee sitten hänen tuolinsa luo. Korkokengät kopisevat lattiaa vasten. Mary ojentaa hänelle kuoren mutta ei irrota otettaan siitä.  
  
”Luuletko että”, Mary sanoo niin hiljaa, että John ei luultavasti kuulisi sitä keittiöön, vaikka ei edes puhkuisi äänekkäästi omaa suuttumustaan, ”että hän…”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sherlock sanoo nopeasti ja ehkä vähän liian terävästi, Mary puree alahuultaan ja tuijottaa häntä, ”älä kysy sitä _minulta._ En minä tiedä.”  
  
Mary katsoo häntä niin kuin ei uskoisi, mutta nyt viimeistään hän tietää jo, että Mary voi halutessaan huijata häntä. Tieto tekee hänen olonsa kummallisen luottavaiseksi.  
  
”Sinä ja hän”, Mary sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään ja vetää kirjekuoren Maryn kädestä. Nainen antaa hänen tehdä sen. John ottaa kiinni liian kuumasta kattilankannesta, kiroilee äänekkäästi ja jää sitten nojaamaan keittiön pöytään käsivarret jäykkinä ja olkapäät kireinä. Mary katsoo Johnia pitkään, mutta John ei huomaa tai halua huomata.  
  
Kun John vihdoin seisoo taas olohuoneen ovensuussa kaksi kuppia teetä kädessään, Maryn hajuveden tuoksu alkaa jo haihtua huoneesta. Yhä Clair de Lune, joku toinen olisi vaihtanut tuoksua. Sherlock nielaisee, ottaa Johnin ojentaman teemukin ja mietti, että John ei voi olla palaamatta Maryn luo. Mary voi antaa mitä vain Johnille enemmän kuin Sherlock.  
  
”Hän meni”, John sanoo kummallisen lattealla äänellä.  
  
Sherlock ei vaivaudu toistamaan itsestäänselvyyttä. Sen sijaan hän ojentaa Johnille kirjekuoren, ja John tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina.  
  
” _Luoja”_ , John mutisee, avaa kuoren ja vetää hitaasti kuvan ulos.  
  
Sherlock asettaa teemukin pöydälle jäähtymään ja odottaa, mutta John ei sano mitään, tuijottaa vain kuvaa otsa rypyssä, silmissään katse, jota Sherlock ei osaa lukea. Lopulta John pudistelee päätään ja marssii kuva yhä kädessään portaat ylös omaan makuuhuoneeseensa ontuen ihan vähän.  
  
**  
  
”Joulu vanhempiesi luona?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John tuijottaa häntä suu auki, puoliksi syöty paahtoleipä oikeassa kädessä.  
  
”Voit ottaa Maryn mukaan”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nielaisee. ”Sherlock, minä...”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa kulmiaan ja odottaa, mutta lopulta John vain työntää paahtoleivän takaisin suuhunsa ja jatkaa pureskelua.  
  
**  
  
”Mutta kuinka välitätkään John Watsonista”, Magnussen sanoo.  
  
Sherlock istuu sohvalla miehen vieressä. Kaikki on vielä hyvin, adrenaliini virtaa hänen suonissaan, ajatus tuntuu terävältä, missään ei ole sumua. Ehkä Magnussen näkee hänen lävitseen tässä asiassa tai ehkä se on näytelmää, mutta sillä ei ole oikeastaan juuri väliä. Hän suoristaa selkänsä ja tuijottaa valtavaa kokkoa, josta hän itse vetää parhaillaan Johnia pois. Ihmiset huutavat, Mary on aivan hänen vieressään. Hän antaa Magnussenin nyt pelata, esitellä tietojaan, mutta sillä ei ole mitään väliä, jos tämä vain onnistuu.  
  
John seisoo katsomassa kuvaa hartiat kireinä, katsoo miten Sherlock kiskoo hänet kokosta. Sitten John kääntyy ympäri ja syyttää Magnussenia, ja Magnussen vastaa, ja Sherlock istuu paikallaan ja odottaa että päästään asiaan, että tämä kaikki on ohi.  
  
Mutta Johnin silmissä on jotain.  
  
Magnussen jatkaa puhettaan, Sherlock kuuntelee, mutta John tuijottaa häntä ja Johnin silmissä on _jotain_ , John katsoo häntä ja äkkiä mikään ei liiku.  
  
He ovat täällä, koska John on antanut anteeksi Marylle.  
  
He ovat täällä, koska Johnin heikko kohta on Mary Morstan ja Sherlockin heikko kohta on John Watson, ja niinpä Sherlock tekee tämän Maryn takia, Johnille, joka antoi anteeksi, tietenkin. Magnussen tarjoilee sen kaiken Johnille, ja John vilkuilee heitä vuorotellen ja sitten Johnin silmät taas lukkiutuvat Sherlockiin.  
  
Pitäisi keskittyä, pitäisi todellakin keskittyä, tämä on luultavasti vaarallisinta mitä he ovat koskaan tehneet. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan pysty, ei nyt kun John katsoo häntä suu ihan aavistuksen verran auki, otsa hivenen rypyssä, kysyvä katse silmissään.  
  
Hän ei koskaan osannut tulkita Johnin katseita.  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
Palatsin alimmaisen kerroksen ovet lennähtävät auki.  
  
**  
  
Hän teki virheen. Tietenkin teki, hänhän ajatteli vääriä asioita, Johnia, aina Johnia. John päätti antaa Marylle anteeksi, eikä hän yllättynyt, sitähän hän oli odottanut. Ja hänen piti korjata kaikki Johnille, myös Mary, koska siinähän Magnussen on oikeassa, John Watson on hänen heikko kohtansa ja niin se vain toimii. Hän inhoaa Magnussenia, totta kai. Mutta ilman Johnia hän ei vaivautuisi.  
  
Ja se on virhe, hirveä virhe, koko epärationaalisten emootioiden vyyhti, joka kiskoo hänet nyt tähän. Holveja ei ole. Kaikki on Magnussenin päässä. Sherlock melkein kuulee Mycroftin ivallisen hymähdyksen, ja niin, tietenkin hänen olisi pitänyt ajatella sitä. Hän ei ajatellut, ja nyt hän seisoo tässä kykenemättä tekemään mitään, John on hänen vieressään ja katsoo taas vuorotellen häntä ja Magnussenia, ja odottaa että hänellä on suunnitelma, mutta ei hänellä ole, tai paremminkin sanottuna: se meni jo.  
  
John ei voi uskoa sitä, ja hän ei voi nyt katsoa Johnia.  
  
Hän seuraa Magnussenia pihalle ja katsoo, miten John antaa näpäyttää kasvojaan, miten John tuijottaa häntä ja haluaa että hän tekee jotain, järjestää kaiken, eikä hän _pysty._ Magnussen haluaa, että John pitää silmänsä auki, ja John yrittää, ja Sherlockista tuntuu siltä, että hän oksentaa kohta.  
  
Ja samalla hänen oma mielensä on sekaisin, muistot ovat väärissä paikoissa, hän ei pysty keskittymään, kaikki alakäytävän ovet ovat auki ja lukot ovat rikki ja hän yrittää työntää niitä kiinni mutta se ei onnistu, John katsoi häntä ja yritti kysyä jotain ja hänestä tuntuu, että hän tietää mitä se oli. Eikä se muuta mitään, koska John valitsi Maryn, ja he molemmat ovat täällä pelastamassa Marya, ja silti lokerot Sherlockin mielessä paukahtelevat irti liitoksistaan ja vaihtavat paikkaa ja täyttyvät muistoilla, jotka hän on ymmärtänyt aivan väärin ja säilönyt vääriin kohtiin ja yrittänyt piilottaa pois näkyvistä, ja nyt ne ovat taas kaikki tässä.  
  
Vain Johnin katse tulee kaiken sen läpi, ja sitten, hetken päästä, helikopterien äänet.  
  
John tietää jo, että hän teki virheen.  
  
Hän ojentaa kätensä kohti Johnin takin taskua ja puristaa sormensa aseen kahvan ympärille.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän luvun rikosideat lainasi käyttööni **Hiljainen Talvi** , kiitos! :)

_John… On jotain mitä minun pitäisi kertoa, jotain mitä on aina ollut tarkoitus kertoa enkä ole kuitenkaan ole kertonut. Koska emme todennäköisesti enää tapaa, voin varmaan yhtä hyvin sanoa sen nyt -_  
  
John tuijottaa häntä suu puristettuna kevyesti yhteen, otsa rypyssä, John tietää mitä hän aikoo sanoa, John _tajuaa_ vihdoin. Kaikki ovet ovat auki, vaikka mitään ei ole sanottu ääneen -  
   
”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään. John tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. Lestrade selvittää kurkkuaan ja huokaisee syvään, peruuttaa muutaman askeleen ovensuuhun ja jää siihen seisomaan. Lestraden selän takana se uusi rikostutkija raapii päätään selvästi hermostuneena muustakin kuin siitä, että puoliso tuli eilen kotiin tunteja myöhemmin kuin oli luvannut.  
  
”Sisko?” John melkein kuiskaa. Sherlock yrittää karistaa mielestään lentokentän asfaltilla seisovan Johnin joka katsoo häneen ja odottaa, että hän sanoisi sen, varmasti odottaa, eikä hän kuitenkaan pysty, ei vaikka luulee, ettei näe Johnia enää koskaan. ”Luoja, Sherlock, hänen siskonsa on _seitsemän vuotta vanha._ ”  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä. John näyttää siltä kuin haluaisi ravistella häntä. Nyt pitää keskittyä, he ovat rikospaikalla, hän itse on juuri astunut vaaleansinisen pehmonallen päälle, tästä voi tulla sanomista. Lastenhuoneet seinät on peitetty lähinnä koirajulisteilla, mutta joukossa on myös muutama helikopteri, mielenkiintoinen valinta. Viisivuotias Lynette Olson makaa rauhallisesti omassa sängyssään silmät kiinni.  
  
”Olen samaa mieltä murhasta, totta kai”, John sanoo ja osoittaa pikkutyttöä, joka on ollut kuolleena jo ainakin edellisestä illasta asti, ”vaaditaan kyllä vielä Mollyn vahvistus, mutta olen aika varma että kuolinsyy oli kuristaminen, nuo jäljet kaulassa… mutta _sisko?_ Sanoit itse, että vanhemmat vaikuttivat hermostuneilta. Ei kai seitsemänvuotias – ”  
  
”Vanhemmat ovat hermostuneita, koska yrittivät lavastaa jutun sairaskohtaukseksi”, Sherlock sanoo. John näyttää tavallista järkyttyneemmältä, ottaako John tämän jotenkin henkilökohtaisesti? Siksikö että uhri on pieni tyttö? Siksikö että John ja Mary – _ei,_ ei tätä, nyt hän keskittyy ja hoitaa tämän jutun pois alta, ja sitten he ehkä menevät Baker Streetille ja John keittää teetä. ”Heillä on alibi kuolinajalle, kenen muun puolesta he valehtelisivat kuin siskon?”  
  
”Ei kuolinaikaa ole vielä varmistettu”, John sanoo ja Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
”Oletko varma?” Lestrade kysyy astuen nyt lähemmäs heitä ja madaltaen ääntään. ”En uskalla edes ehdottaa sellaista jos – ”  
  
”Yhdeksänkymmenenkahden prosentin varmuudella”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Hakekaa joku juttelemaan tytön kanssa, joku joka… osaa puhua ihmisille. Tyttö varmaan kertoo koko jutun.”  
  
”Mutta – ”  
  
”Uhria on vedetty perässä mutta ei väkivaltaisesti, joku leikki ehkä, mitä ihmettä lapset nyt yleensä tekevätkään, vetäjä on ollut kymmenisen senttiä pidempi eli kutakuinkin sinua vyötäröön asti, ja naru on kiristynyt äkkinykäyksellä. Pihalla on kaatumisen jäljet ja nurmikko on tallaantunut ympäriltä, vanhemmat ovat yrittäneet elvyttää tyttöä ja sitten säikähtäneet isosiskon puolesta ja yrittäneet lavastaa jutun vahingoksi. Onneksi ambulanssin väellä oli kerrankin vähän järkeä päässä.”  
  
”Minäpä soitan asemalle”, Lestrade sanoo ohuella äänellä, astuu ulos huoneesta puhelin jo korvalla ja pyytää samalla uutta rikostutkijaa keittämään kaikille kupillisen teetä, jos sopii.  
  
”Luoja”, John mutisee katsoen kuollutta tyttöä.  
  
Sherlock ei tiedä, mitä siihen voisi vastata, joten hän päättää olla hiljaa.  
  
”Kiinalaista?” kysyy John.  
  
**  
  
John siirtelee hapanimelätofuaan lautasen reunalta toiselle, asettelee välillä haarukan huolellisesti lautasliinan päälle, hieroo rannettaan, ottaa sitten haarukan uudestaan käsiinsä ja jatkaa siirtelyä. Sherlock on aikonut huomauttaa asiasta jo ainakin kolme kertaa, mutta viime päivinä sanojen löytäminen on tuntunut jopa epätavallisen vaikealta.  
  
”John – ” hän aloittaa lopulta, mutta kun John nostaa katseensa häneen, hän ei osaakaan jatkaa.  
  
Syöminen kestää uskomattoman kauan, mutta hän ei uskalla hoputtaa. Välillä John keihästää uuden tofupalan haarukkaansa ja heittää lautasen yli silmäyksen Sherlockiin, ja silloin hänen jäsenensä tuntuvat aina hieman raskaammilta. On kummallista, suorastaan käsittämätöntä, miten hänen kehonsa reagoi Johnin katseisiin. Vasemman jalan pieni vapinakin on todennäköisesti täysin psykosomaattista. Hän yrittää naputtaa lattiaa mahdollisimman äänettömästi, mutta jalka ei vain rauhoitu.  
  
Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain. Siellä lentokentällä. Hän oli nousemassa koneeseen ja lähtemässä Itä-Eurooppaan suorittamaan mahdottomaksi suunniteltua tehtävää. Hän olisi voinut sanoa mitä vain, eihän hänen ollut tarkoitus nähdä Johnia enää koskaan.  
  
Nyt John mulkoilee häntä joka tapauksessa, eikä hän ole varma minkä takia. Ehkä se liittyy kokaiinin yliannostukseen.  
  
”Murhattu pikkutyttö”, John sanoo kuivalla äänellä kurkkuaan selvittäen.  
  
Kuinka kauan John on puhunut? Onko Sherlockilta mennyt jotain ohi? Ehkä ei, John laskee tofupalansa takaisin lautaselle ja vilkaisee Sherlockia synkällä mutta jotenkin avuttomalla katseella. John etsii jotain hänen kasvoistaan. Hän nielaisee ja laskee kämmenen vasemman polvensa päälle.  
  
”Luulin jotenkin”, John sanoo ja vääntelee suutaan, ”luulin että emme ottaisi muita tapauksia, ennen kuin se Moriartyn juttu on selvitetty.”  
  
”Moriarty on kuollut”, Sherlock sanoo automaattisesti ja John huokaisee ääneen.  
  
John on toki tavallaan oikeassa. Moriartyn nauha pyörii edelleen joka ikinen iltapäivä puoli kahdesta kahteen valtakunnan jokaisessa lähettimessä.  Se on henkilökohtainen haaste kuolleelta mieheltä, ja jos asiat olisivat menneet Magnussenin luona hiukan eri tavalla, Sherlock olisi luultavasti tänään lyönyt luurin Lestraden korvaan.  
  
Mutta Magnussen näytti heille sen videon. Hän kiskoi Johnia palavasta kokosta ja kuvaruudun edessä John kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä suu auki ja otsa rypyssä. Magnussen lausui kaiken tietysti ääneen, mutta Sherlock on melko varma, ettei sillä ollut mitään merkitystä. John näki sen kuvaruudulta ja sitten hänen silmistään.  
  
Sen jälkeen hän tosin ampui Magnussenin, onnistui vaihtamaan vankilan kuolemantuomioksi peitetehtävissä Itä-Euroopassa ja yliarvioi kokaiininsietokykynsä, eikä siitä huolimatta pystynyt sanomaan sitä Johnille ääneen. Hänellä on jotenkin sellainen tunne, että tämä kaikki on nyt hieman heidän välissään.  
  
John myös löi häntä kasvoihin Baker Streetillä samana iltapäivänä, kun sairaala päästi hänet kotiin jatkamaan yliannostuksesta toipumista ja hän tajusi Mycroftin hävittäneen kaikki kätkönsä ja yritti lähteä ulos hankkimaan uutta annosta.  
  
”Luulin että juoksisit päivät ja yöt Moriartyn perässä”, John sanoo nyt tuijottaen häntä pöydän yli. ”Ja sitten lähdet selvittämään ensimmäistä juttua, josta Lestrade soittaa sinulle.”  
  
”Pikkutyttö löytyy murhattuna omasta sängystään”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ei sellaiseen törmää joka päivä. Ja… Moriarty on kuollut. Hän voi odottaa pari päivää.”  
  
”Uskomatonta”, John mutisee ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä. Hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain, todellakin pitäisi. Viereisessä pöydässä Etelä-Koreasta viisi vuotta sitten muuttanut pariskunta vertailee sohvakankaiden sävyjä.  
  
”John – ”  
  
”Mennään Baker Streetille”, John sanoo jotenkin kireällä äänellä ja katsoo naulakkoa Sherlockin vasemman olkapään takana. ”Mary on työmatkalla.”  
  
Sherlock tietää, että hänen omat olkapäänsä kiristyvät ja selkä suoristuu, mutta hän ei mahda sille mitään. John katsoo suoraan häneen, eikä hän ymmärrä muuta kuin että ilmiselvästi John valehteli.  
  
John pudistelee hitaasti päätään.  
  
Sherlock nousee nopeasti seisomaan ja pelastaa viime hetkellä tuolin kaatumasta härkäpihviä syövän yksinäisen putkimiehen niskaan.  
  
**  
  
Lattian läpi kuuluu _Sweet Home Alabaman_ kertosäe rouva Hudsonin hyväntuulisen äänen tulkitsemana. John kävelee suoraan nojatuolilleen, istuu alas, nostaa päivän lehden sivupöydältä syliinsä ja laittaa sen sitten uudestaan syrjään. Sherlock tarkistaa nikotiinilaastarien sijainnin. John hieroo leukaansa kämmenellään, sulkee silmänsä ja avaa ne sitten uudelleen, tuijottaa Sherlockia naama toiseen kämmeneen nojaten.  
  
Lopulta John avaa suunsa. Sherlock tietää jähmettyneensä keskelle olohuoneen lattiaa, jota pitkin hän on viimeiset minuutit astellut edestakaisin, ja silloin puhelin soi.  
  
”Se eilisen juttu”, Lestrade sanoo kiireisellä äänellä, ”muistatko, äiti pidätettiin poikansa myrkyttämisestä, olit oikeassa, testasimme sormenjäljet, hän ei ole koskenut myrkkyyn. Luuletko todella, että – ”  
  
”Poika teki sen itse”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Greg, minä – ”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat koholla. Hän ei kestä katsoa ja kääntyy kohti ikkunaa.  
  
”Helvetti”, Lestrade mutisee äkkiä kummallisen tunteikkaalla äänellä, ”en uskonut että ikinä oppisit etunimeäni, tai suoraan sanottuna en uskonut että sinua kiinnostaa – ”  
  
”Täytyy mennä”, Sherlock sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. John on noussut seisomaan. _Where the skies are so blue_ , laulaa rouva Hudson.  
  
”Se yliannostus”, John sanoo, ”eihän se varsinaisesti minulle kuulu, mutta miten helvetissä voit olla niin tyhmä, ja jos vielä koskaan – ”  
  
Sherlock nauraa ääneen. John astuu askeleen kauemmas, vilkaisee sukkiaan ja sitten taas häntä. Rouva Hudson vaihtaa _Valkoiseen jouluun_.  
  
”Oikeasti”, John sanoo äänellä, joka on karheampi ja matalampi ja hiljaisempi, ja Sherlockista tuntuu, että kohta on pakko tapahtua jotain, hän ei kestä enää tätä. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Johnille siellä lentokentällä. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Johnille ennen häitä. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa Johnille palattuaan Englantiin, tai ennen sitä kaikkea, tai silloin kun he palasivat uima-altaalta ja John kaatoi itselleen viskiä ja istui nojatuolissaan selkä suorana ja kädet vakaina. Mutta hän ei pystynyt, eikä hän pysty vieläkään, ja jos kohta ei tapahdu jotain, hänen on pakko kävellä ulos ovesta. Hän ei kestä Johnin tuijotusta.  
  
”Oikeasti”, John jatkaa, ”et voi jatkaa sitä. En kestä sitä. Kaiken muun lisäksi – ”  
  
John jättää lauseen kesken, sulkee hitaasti suunsa ja katsoo taas häntä, tuijottaa niin kuin voisi lukea tarvittavat sanat hänen naamastaan, rouva Hudsonin ääni on vaimeampi nyt, ja Sherlock toivoo, että olisi edes vähän parempi kaikessa tällaisessa.  
  
”Se video”, hän sanoo, ja sanat tuntuvat niin raskailta, että hänen on pakko vetää syvään henkeä ja keskittyä, _keskittyä_ , John tuijottaa häntä ja hän pilaa kaiken, varmasti, Maryn numero on Johnin puhelimen pikavalinnassa ja John voi olla minuutin päästä taksissa, ”Magnussenin luona. Kokko.”  
  
John naurahtaa ilottomasti Magnussenin kohdalla, katsoo häntä päätään pudistellen ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Voi helvetti, Sherlock. _Helvetti._ Nyt juuri, kaikista mahdollisista hetkistä, voi luoja, olisit voinut kuolla siihen yliannostukseen, ja kello on kaksi ja minulla on iltavuoro ja raskaana oleva vaimoni soittaa minulle kohta ja kysyy miksi en ole tullut töihin.”  
  
”Ei sillä ollut enää väliä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja hänen äänensä kuulostaa ohuemmalta kuin yleensä, ”kokaiini siis, tai… ei minun ollut tarkoitus palata takaisin.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos Moriarty on kuollut eikä minun tarvitse kiittää häntä”, John mutisee.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, John vetää hartiansa taakse ja katsoo häntä silmiin, hänen oma pulssinsa on lähes vaarallisen korkea, _kummallista_ , kummallista miten hänen kätensä tärisevät, ”minä olen, olen… et voi edes kuvitella miten huono olen tällaisessa.”  
  
”Voin”, John sanoo ja hymyilee toisella suupielellä, mutta hymy jähmettyy nopeasti Johnin kasvoille. ”Voi luoja, Sherlock, et ole ainoa, minä… tämä on ihan helvetin hankalaa, tällaiset jutut, en vaan yksinkertaisesti tiedä mitä… ja tilanne on tällainen, on… kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
”Voisit keittää teetä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John nauraa ääneen, hermostunutta naurua joka kuitenkin saa Sherlockin suupielen nykimään, pulssin hidastumaan edes vähän ja rintakehän tuntumaan vähemmän puristavalta.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John henkäisee nipin napin ääneen, ”olen halunnut kysyä, olen yrittänytkin, mutta… entä jos olisin väärässä, ja joskus tuntuu etten tiedä sinusta _mitään_ , ja sitten tämä kaikki, tämä, häät ja _Mary,_ ja sitten Magnussen ja se video ja voi helvetti, Sherlock, hän sanoi sen niin kuin se olisi totta, ja _halusin_ kysyä mutten koskaan…”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo, koska se tuntuu riittävän yksinkertaiselta, siihen hän pystyy, ja John pysähtyy paikalleen kesken hapuilevan lauseen ja jää tuijottamaan häntä, ”kyllä.”  
  
Johnin kasvoilla liikkuu jokin, jota Sherlock ei osaa tulkita, Johnin leuka on pystyssä ja selkä on jähmettynyt ryhdikkääseen asentoon. Kaksi metriä ja kolmekymmentäkuusi senttiä heidän välillään tuntuu käsittämättömältä etäisyydeltä, ja silti Sherlockin tekee mieli astua askel taaksepäin. Nyt hän vain odottaa. Hän on sanonut jo kutakuinkin kaiken mihin pystyy ja John katsoo häntä niin kuin tietäisi.  
  
Johnin puhelin soi.  
  
”Helvetti”, John mutisee, ”helvetin helvetti. _Mary._ Hei, minä… tiedän. Totta kai. Viisitoista minuuttia. Voisitko sanoa hänelle, että tuli hätätapaus mutta että olen tulossa ihan hetken päästä – ”  
  
Sherlock kävelee kirjoituspöydän eteen ja istuu alas.  
  
John tunkee puhelimen kömpelösti takaisin taskuunsa ja katsoo häntä. ”Sherlock – ”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään.  
  
John avaa suunsa sanoakseen vielä jotain mutta muuttaa mielensä. Ovi sulkeutuu Johnin mentyä, ja 221B Baker Street tuntuu tyhjemmältä kuin koskaan.  
  
**  
   
Joku kulma Moriartyn verkosta on jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta, joku vihje jota hän ei seurannut loppuun asti, joku ihminen jota hän ei pitänyt merkityksellisenä, joku kulma jonka taakse hän ei katsonut. Mikä se oli? Moriarty on suunnitellut koko jutun etukäteen, tietysti, mutta joku toteuttaa sitä, joku niin huomaamaton, ettei Sherlock löytänyt häntä kaksi vuotta sitten, tai niin älykäs, tai molempia. Hän vetää hitaasti henkeä ja tarkastelee sitä yhtä serbialaista sivukujaa, hän seurasi miestä keskiverron kapakan takapihalle, mutta käykö vasemmalla ovi, onko siellä kaksi henkilöä, huomasiko hän vain yhden? Vai kuvitteleeko hän vain? Hän on tallentanut nämä muistot liian huolimattomasti, niihin ei voi enää täysin luottaa. Hän luuli jo, että se oli ohi.  
  
_”Luoja”,_ joku sanoo Johnin äänellä, mutta ääni tulee kaukaa, Sherlock avaa serbialaisen kapakan takaoven ja potkaisee nivusiin miestä, joka yrittää kaivaa käsiasetta takintaskusta, mutta liikkuuko joku hänen takanaan kadulla?  
  
Hänen kaulallaan on jotain ylimääräistä. Hän yrittää huitaista sen pois ja katsoa samalla selkänsä taakse kujalle, mutta kaikki on pimeää, hän ei tallentanut tätä.  
  
” _Sherlock”_ , Johnin ääni sanoo nyt vaativammin. Kädet tarttuvat lujalla otteella hänen oikeaan käsivarteensa ja vetävät hihan ylös. ”Helvetti, mitä ihmettä nyt taas – ”  
  
Sherlock avaa hitaasti silmänsä. Serbialainen kuja on joka tapauksessa jo sumuinen, ja on turha kelata muistoa edestakaisin, hän ei yksinkertaisesti ollut riittävän tarkkaavainen.  
  
John seisoo hänen edessään ja pitelee yhä kiinni hänen ranteestaan. Nikotiinilaastarit. Kyllä. John vilkaisee laastareita ja häntä, ja sitten naurahtaa ääneen ja astuu askeleen kauemmas. Huone on hämärä, melkein pimeä, ainoa sisälle tuleva valo on peräisin katulampuista verhojen peittämien ikkunoiden takaa. Kuinka kauan hän on istunut tässä? Neljä tuntia, viisi? Ja miksi John on täällä?  
  
John sytyttää kaikki mahdolliset valot ja menee sitten keittiöön, kolistelee tarpeettoman äänekkäästi ottaessaan kattilaa kaapista ja laittaessaan teeveden lämpenemään. Sherlock rypistää otsaansa ja yrittää keskittyä nykyhetkeen, Moriarty voi odottaa, tätä on vaikeampi ratkaista. Onko John huolissaan hänestä? Luuleeko John, että hän hankki jostain lisää kokaiinia?  
  
Niin, ja sitten oli se keskustelu, juuri ennen kuin Mary soitti ja John lähti. Kaikki palaset eivät ole aivan kohdallaan, hän ei tiedä mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi, hän ei tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, tai että kenen pitäisi jatkaa tästä. Eikö hän tajua nyt jotain? Onko John vihainen sen takia? Onko hän ymmärtänyt jotain väärin, jotain mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa, jonkun eleen mikä olisi pitänyt osata tulkita?  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo tuijottaen tiiviisti höyryävää vesikattilaa. ” _No niin._ Ajattelin että tämä olisi nyt helpompaa kuin päivällä, mutta eihän tämä helvetti soikoon ole helpottunut yhtään.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Sherlock sanoo muodollisesti, mutta hän kyllä tarkoittaa sitä.  
  
John huiskaisee kädellään hänen anteeksipyyntönsä syrjään. ”Kaksi flunssaa, yksi poskiontelotulehdus, yksi keuhkokuume, virtsaputkentulehdus ja pari työuupumusta, ja koko aikana en osannut ajatella mitään muuta, siis _todella_ , ihan kuin olisin edelleen seissyt tuossa ja miettinyt että mitä helvettiä John, mitä nyt tapahtuu, ryhdistäydy nyt jo ja sano jotain, mutta… mutta…”  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan ja puistelee housujaan, suoristaa puvun takin, hänellä on näköjään edelleen kengät jalassa, naurettavaa. John kääntyy katsomaan häntä, puristaa sitten hetkeksi silmänsä kiinni ja rypistää otsaansa, ja kääntyy kiireesti takaisin tuijottamaan pian kiehuvaa teevettä.  
  
”Sitä minä vaan että”, John sanoo hitaasti kattilalle, ”että olenko nyt ymmärtänyt oikein, ja jos en ole niin vanno ettet kerro Gregille tai itse asiassa kenellekään, tai _Marylle_ , voi _luoja_ … vaikka hän varmaan jo tietää, tuntuu että hän… ei puhuta nyt siitä. Ja jotenkin ajattelin ettei tämä ikinä olisi noussut esille, tiedätkö, tuntui että vain kuvittelin koska ethän sinä… ja sitten kuitenkin, siellä… _Magnussenin luona_ , se helvetin video, ja kuulit mitä hän sanoi, ja mietin vain että, että…”  
  
” _John_.”  
  
”Luoja”, John mutisee silmät kiinni.  
  
”Vesi kiehuu”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John pudistelee päätään ja hengittää sitten syvään. Hänen kätensä tärisevät vähän, kun hän kaataa kaksi mukia täyteen kuumaa vettä. Sherlock seisoo keskellä olohuonetta ja odottaa, miten John puree hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, vetää hartiat taakse ja tarttuu mukeihin, kävelee olohuoneeseen ja ojentaa toisen hänelle. Hän kiittää ja hämmästyy siitä, miten tavalliselta hänen äänensä kuulostaa. John tuntuu vavahtavan hieman, kun heidän sormensa osuvat toisiinsa.  
  
Hän luulee, että John astuisi kauemmas, istuisi vaikka nojatuoliinsa ja alkaisi juoda teetä, mutta John ei liikahda.  
  
He seisovat vastakkain olohuoneen lattialla ja pitelevät molemmat kädessään kiehuvan kuumaa teemukia.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo ja vilkaisee mukiinsa, ”minä yritän nyt, ihan todella. Minä… mietin että oletko koskaan, oletko… ollut kiinnostunut minusta?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John katsoo sivuun, naurahtaa äänettömästi, ottaa pienen kulauksen teemukistaan ja irvistää sitten, kun se on vielä liian kuumaa. Hetken päästä John vetää taas syvään henkeä, asettelee molemmat kätensä mukin ympärille ja katsoo Sherlockia sen yli.  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, hän sanoo hitaasti, puree alahuultaan hermostuneen näköisellä eleellä ja vilkuilee jonnekin Sherlockin olkapään ylitse, ”tai siis…en tarkoita nyt että työkavereina, tarkoitan että…”  
  
”Ymmärsin kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo, ja se kuulostaa niin _oudolta_ , hänen äänensä on matala ja vakaa ja John tuntuu hätkähtävän hänen sanojaan, tai ehkä hänen ääntään, John vilkuilee häntä ja teemukia ja hengittää vain ylärintakehällä.  
  
”Halusin kysyä”, John sanoo hyvin ohuella äänellä, ”koska olet… kiinnostunut miehistä, niin että se olisi periaatteessa mahdollista, tiedäthän, ja koska… koska se vain joskus... tuntuu siltä.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Voi luoja”, John mutisee, kävelee nopeilla askeleilla nojatuolin luo, istuutuu alas ja asettelee teemukia pitelevän käsivartensa huolellisesta käsinojalle. Sherlock ei tiedä mitä tehdä, joten hän jää seisomaan keskelle lattiaa. Liikkuminen tuntuu joka tapauksessa tarpeettomalta. Hän yrittää juoda teetään, mutta se on edelleen liian kuumaa.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo jotenkin kummallisella äänellä. Hän on laittanut mukin syrjään ja sulkenut silmänsä, ja hänen kätensä puristavat nojatuolin käsinojia. ” _Tiedätkö_ sinä edes?”  
  
Sherlock harkitsee asioita, joita hänen pitäisi Johnin mielestä tietää, mutta mikään ei tunnu riittävän todennäköiseltä. Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
John hautaa kasvot käsiinsä.  
  
Rouva Hudson hyräilee hyväntuulisesti _Happy Birthday to You_.  
  
” _Helvetti”,_ John mutisee sormiensa lomasta, ”mitä helvettiä minä nyt teen, _oikeasti_ , olisi pitänyt… olisi todellakin pitänyt – ”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja asettaa teemukin pöydälle, mutta se on virhe, nyt hänellä on kaksi kättä eikä mitään mitä tehdä niillä, eikä John edelleen katso häneen, eikä hän tiedä mihin hänen pitäisi kävellä, joten hän vain seisoo siinä ja koettaa miettiä, mitä tekisi käsillään.  
  
”Sherlock”, John vastaa ja katsoo vihdoinkin häneen, pudistelee päätään ja yrittää hymyillä mutta se ei jotenkin onnistu, ja John vetää suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja vain tuijottaa.  
  
”En kyllä oikein”, Sherlock sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tai siis, mitä ihmettä tässä pitäisi nyt tehdä?”  
  
” _Sherlock”_ , John toistaa, nyt hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ja katsoo häntä edelleen tiiviillä katseella, jonka hän on kuvitellut joihinkin kellarikerrokseen tallennettuihin muistoihin.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa takaisin, mutta John vain katsoo häntä ja hänestä alkaa tuntua siltä, että jotain on nyt mennyt häneltä ohi.  
  
”Kysy minulta”, John sanoo hitaasti.  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo, vaikka ei ole aivan varma, mitä hänen pitää kysyä. Hänen vatsansa tuntuu tiukalta solmulta, sydän hakkaa liian lujaa, hän ei yksinkertaisesti tiedä mitä tällaisessa tilanteessa pitää tehdä, ja John nousee hitaasti seisomaan nojatuolilta ja asettuu hänen eteensä, ilman teemukia, olkapäät taakse vedettyinä ja selkä suorana, vain sormet vapisevat vähän. ”Selvä. Minä, tuota… mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
John naurahtaa hermostuneesti, nuolaisee ylähuultaan ja vilkaisee nopeasti poispäin ja sitten taas häneen. ”Hitto, Sherlock, _kysy minulta._ Kysy minulta olenko minä koskaan ollut – ”  
  
”Kiinnostunut minusta”, Sherlock sanoo, ja jostain syystä se kuulostaa aivan tavalliselta, vaikka hänen elintoimintonsa tuntuvat olevan aivan pakokauhun rajamailla.  
  
John nyökkää.  
  
”Oletko?” Sherlock kysyy, kun John ei näytä aikovan sanoa mitään.  
  
John sulkee silmänsä ja näyttää siltä kuin aikoisi nauraa, mutta ei sitten kuitenkaan, ja nyökkää uudestaan.  
  
”Pojat”, rouva Hudonin ääni kuuluu rappusista, ”en todellakaan ole taloudenhoitajanne, mutta tein kasvispiirasta ja voisin lyödä neiti Rowanin peruukin vetoa ettette ole syöneet koko iltana mitään – ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraava luku on viimeinen, ja sitten ehkä kirjoitan vielä epilogin, tai ehkä en.
> 
> Jännittää. APUA.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä luvussa ensimmäiseksi mainitun rikoksen (ja kaksi edellisen luvun rikosta) lainasi käyttööni Hiljainen Talvi, kiitos! :)

Sherlock herää ennen viittä. Hän vetää aamutakin T-paidan päälle ja melkein hätkähtää makuuhuoneen oven äänekästä narahdusta. Olohuone on hiljainen, Johnin eilisiltainen teemuki on tyhjänä pöydällä, Sherlockin tee on yhä juomatta. Hän ottaa mukin käsiinsä, maistaa, rypistää otsaansa ja ottaa toisen kulauksen. Ulkona ei ole vielä varsinaisesti valoista mutta ei sentään enää aivan pimeäkään. Hän vetää verhot sivuun ikkunan edestä ja istuutuu Johnin nojatuoliin, mutta se tuntuu niin omituiselta, että hän vaihtaa nopeasti omaansa.  
  
Mycroft soittaa puoli kuudelta. Hän katsoo puhelinta pitkään ja aikoo ensin jättää vastaamatta, siis oikeasti, mitä se Mycroftille kuuluu, mutta periaatteessa tällä voisi myös olla jotain uutisia Moriartysta. Heti kuullessaan Mycroftin hitaan, painokkaan _hyvää huomenta_ hän tietää tehneensä virheen.  
  
”Vai herätinkö?” Mycroft jatkaa pehmeällä äänellä. ”Oletko ryhtynyt… nukkumaan pitkään?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoo ja sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Hän ehkä selviäisi tästä helpommalla, jos hän vain pystyisi olemaan piikittelemättä. Mycroft voisi jopa hämmentyä. Sitä paitsi hän vältti juuri äskettäin vankilatuomion ammuttuaan miehen, ja vaikka Mycroft varmasti odottaa häneltä enemmänkin kylmää ironiaa kuin kiitollisuutta, jotenkin tuntuu silti sopivalta yrittää olla kohtelias edes hetken. ”Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?”  
  
”Halusin vain varmistaa, että kaikki on kunnossa”, Mycroft sanoo ärsyttävän huolehtivaisesti, ”kun, no, _tiedäthän_ , siis että koko yö siellä, ymmärrän että hän on huolissaan huumeidenkäytöstäsi mutta – ”  
  
”Mycroft”, Sherlock sanoo mahdollisimman päättäväisesti, ”anna olla.”  
  
Mycroft nauraa hänelle mutta kuulostaa jotenkin surulliselta.  
  
”John Watson on tosiaan yllättänyt meidät”, hän sanoo. ”Pidä huoli että jääkaapissa on aamiaista.”  
  
Sherlock jää tuijottamaan hiljentynyttä puhelinta.  
  
Hieman ennen kuutta hän kuuntelee Johnin askelia yläkerrasta, mutta mitään ei kuulu, ja  viittä vaille seitsemän Mary soittaa.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Mary sanoo, ja Sherlock asettautuu paremmin selkänojaa vasten ja sulkee silmänsä. Mary kuulostaa väsyneeltä, huolestuneelta, ja hän on varma että se on aitoa. Siitä huolimatta, että halutessaan Mary pystyisi kyllä huijaamaan häntä. ”Ei pitäisi soittaa, tiedän kyllä, mutta _Sherlock_ , hän ei vastannut puhelimeen eilen, ja minä…”  
  
”John nukkuu vielä”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti. Tuntuu että seinät kuuntelevat, mutta se on kuvittelua. Johnkaan ei kuule, John on yläkerrassa omassa makuuhuoneessaan, nukkuu omassa sängyssään, herää luultavasti puoli kahdeksalta, menee suihkuun ja ajaa parran ja sitten pysähtyy olohuoneen ovensuuhun ja kysyy, eikö Sherlock ole keittänyt teetä.  
  
”Tiedän”, Mary sanoo, ”mutta mitä hän… mitä te – ”  
  
”Ei mitään”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Mary on pitkään hiljaa. Lopulta hän vetää syvään henkeä ja kävelee vähän matkaa, Sherlock kuulee askeleet lattiaa vasten, Marylla on korkokengät sisällä, hän kuulostaa siltä ettei ole nukkunut koko yönä mutta ei vihaiselta, miksi ei?  
  
”Sherlock”, Mary sanoo hitaasti, ”antaisin hänen valita.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa mutta ei löydä sanoja, ja puhelimen merkkiääni kertoo keskustelun loppuneen.  
  
John herää kolmetoista yli kahdeksan. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja odottaa, miten Johnin askeleet kävelevät makuuhuoneen poikki lipastolle. John avaa keskimmäisen laatikon, seisoo hetken peilin edessä, astuu muutaman askeleen vasemmalle ja sitten kävelee ovelle. Rappuset John kävelee hitaasti mutta ei onnu lainkaan. Sherlock istuu selkä suorana ja miettii, mitä ihmettä hänen pitäisi sanoa, mutta John vain vilkaisee häntä nopeasti ja menee sitten kylpyhuoneeseen, ja hän tuijottaa Johnin paljasta selkää ja miettii, tunteeko John hänen katseensa.  
  
John on suihkussa ikuisuuden, tai seitsemän ja puoli minuuttia. Sherlock katsoo takan päälle iskettyä veistä, kun John tulee suihkusta yhä märkänä, pyyhe lantiolla, ja suuntaa takaisin rappusiin ja ylös omaan makuuhuoneeseensa sanomatta mitään, luojan kiitos. Sherlock hengittää syvään ja miettii, mitä järkeä siinä kaikessa on. _Sherlock Holmes. John Watson._ Hän ei osaa tällaista. Hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Hän hengittää kumman pinnallisesti eikä pysty istumaan enää aloillaan, joten hän nousee ylös ja kävelee muutaman nopean kierroksen olohuonetta ympäri.  
  
”Huomenta”, John sanoo pysähtyessään rappusten alapäähän, nyt vaatteet päällä.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Et ole keittänyt teetä”, John sanoo ja menee keittiöön.  
  
”En tullut ajatelleeksi”, Sherlock sanoo ja Johnin selästä hän näkee, että John hymyilee.  
  
John keittää teetä ja vääntelee naamaansa jääkaapille, mutta kaivaa lopulta tiskikoneen yläpuolella olevasta kaapista leipäpussin, jonka avaa melkein päättäväisellä eleellä. Olisi ehkä pitänyt kuunnella Mycroftia ja lähteä ostamaan aamiaista, jostain leipomosta, John olisi yllättynyt ja sitten katsonut häntä ja miettinyt miten outoa kaikki on, ja Sherlock olisi miettinyt miten käsittämätöntä kaikki on, ja niin, ehkä on parempi, että kaapissa on vain vanhaa leipää niin kuin aina.  
  
Sitä paitsi tuntui mahdottomalta poistua asunnosta. Jos John olisi herännyt ja tajunnut, että hän oli poissa, John olisi ehkä soittanut hänelle tai sitten ei. Ei ollut mitään syytä ottaa riskiä.  
  
Ehkä John olisi odottanut häntä, mutta se ei vaikuttanut kovin todennäköiseltä.  
  
John ojentaa hänelle teemukia ja hän huomaa tarttuvansa siihen. Paahtoleipä ei enää näytä yhtä vanhalta, kun John on löytänyt hilloa sen päälle. John istuutuu nojatuoliinsa ja etsii katsellaan päivän lehteä, mutta kukaan ei ole tietenkään hakenut sitä postilaatikosta. Hetken Sherlock odottaa, että hän nousee seisomaan, pyytää kohteliaasti anteeksi ja käy hakemassa lehden, mutta hän vain huokaisee ja painautuu syvemmälle tuoliinsa.  
  
”Tiedätkö”, John sanoo lopulta, ”en voi olla miettimättä, että rouva Hudson… siis hän on kuvitellut näkevänsä jotain _koko ajan_ , muistatko kun tulimme katsomaan tätä paikkaa ensimmäisen kerran ja hän uskoi jo silloin että olimme pariskunta, siis, tuota, niin, ja sitten eilen hän vain syöksyy paikalle kasvispiirakan kanssa ja puhuu _salasuhteesta bingoporukassa,_ ja siis mietin vaan että eikö hän todella tajunnut _mitään_ , minusta tuntuu etten osannut sanoa yhtään järkevää sanaa enkä tajunnut mitä tapahtui ja otin veitsen väärin päin käteen ja voi luoja – ”  
  
John naurahtaa ja sulkee sitten äkkiä suunsa. Sherlock yrittää miettiä jotain sanottavaa.  
  
”Olin tavallaan iloinen”, hän sanoo lopulta, ja John vilkaisee häntä terävästi ja puree alahuultaan.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, John sanoo vähän erilaisella äänellä, hiljaisemmin, ”tavallaan, vaikka… vaikka toisaalta mietin, mitä… olisi tapahtunut.”  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia kulmakarvat koholla. Johnin poskien väri muuttuu kaksi astetta punaisemmaksi, ja Sherlock kääntää katseensa pois, koska _hyvä ihme_ että hän on huono tällaisessa.  
  
”Minun kyllä”, John jatkaa sitten takellellen hieman, ”pitäisi, tuota, selvittää muutama asia, tai…”  
  
”Mary.”  
  
John huokaa syvään, juo pitkän kulauksen teetä ja pudistelee sitten päätään. ”Niin. Hitto soikoon. Jos vain olisin tajunnut aiemmin. Jos olisin kysynyt aiemmin. Mutta nyt pitää…”  
  
”Valita.”  
  
” _Helvetti”,_ John sanoo ja laittaa teekupin syrjään, ”Sherlock, ole kiltti, minun on pakko… _Mitä_ sinä oikeastaan haluat? Voinko kysyä sitä? En tiedä mitä itse haluan, en oikeastaan, mutta minulla on _vaimo_ herra paratkoon, ja meille on tulossa lapsi, ja minä, minä todella – ”  
  
”Mary soitti minulle.”  
  
John pysähtyy kesken lauseen ja tuijottaa häntä kulmat koholla. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tänä aamuna. Hän oli huolissaan, kai. Tai… hän haluaisi ehkä, että soitat hänelle.”  
  
”Luoja”, John mutisee, nousee seisomaan ja kurottaa kätensä kohti teemukia, ”mitä helvettiä minä teen, ja… Sherlock, _mitä sinä haluat minusta?”_  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. ”John, minä olen… olen todella _huono_ tällaisessa, en pysty vastaamaan tuohon, en tosiaan…. mutta minä, minä…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo nopeasti ja vaihtaa hermostuneena painoa puolelta toiselle. ”Mutta tuota, onko tämä… haluatko, tuota, tämä ei ole enää ystävyyttä, eihän?”  
  
Sherlock pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Haluatko, tuota, haluatko…” John nielaisee, ”vain seksisuhteen? Tai jotain sellaista? Ystävyyttä ja… seksiä? Vai haluatko ylipäänsä seksiä? Ja haluatko… parisuhteen, vai, tuota – ”  
  
”Haluan kaiken”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
Johnin puhelin soi. He kääntyvät katsomaan sitä samaan aikaan, se on keittiön pöydällä ja soittoääni tuntuu täyttävän koko huoneen. Sherlock kääntää katseensa pois, kun John kävelee melkein liioitellun hitaasti puhelimen luo.  
  
Kahden pitkän sekunnin ja neljänkymmenen sadasosan jälkeen soittoääni lakkaa. John huokaa syvään ja kääntyy kohti Sherlockia.  
  
”Tule tänne”, John sanoo.  
  
Sherlock nousee seisomaan. Hänen jalkansa tuntuvat raskailta, oikea käsi pitelee vielä teemukia ja hän  melkein läikyttää teetä asettaessaan sen pöydälle. John seisoo keittiönpöydän vieressä ja Sherlock oikeastaan odottaa, että Johnin puhelin alkaisi taas soida, Mary keskeyttäisi heidät ja tällä kertaa John vastaisi, mutta puhelin ei soi ja John tuijottaa häneen niin vakavana ja ryhdikkäänä että se on lähes huvittavaa. Häntä ei kuitenkaan juuri naurata, hänellä on kummallinen, irrallinen olo ja sen alla hän on kauhuissaan, vaikka varmasti Johnin käskylle on joku selitys, kohta John osoittaa häntä taskulampulla silmään ja tarkistaa, ettei hän ole onnistunut hankkimaan lisää kokaiinia. Hän haluaisi sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa mikä tekisi tämän yhtään helpommaksi, mutta mitään ei tule mieleen ja nyt John seisoo aivan hänen edessään ja nuolaisee ylähuultaan niin nopeasti että sen tuskin näkee, mutta silti ele saa Sherlockin jähmettymään paikalleen.  
  
Ja voi _luoja_ että hän on huono tässä, hän ei tiedä mitä tehdä, hän pysähtyy seisomaan Johnin eteen, kohtaan joka tuntuu olevan sopivan välimatkan päässä. John katsoo suoraan häneen leuka vähän kohotettuna, huulet puristettuna tiukasti yhteen, ja palatsin alimmaisessa kerroksessa ovien lukot napsahtavat auki ja muistot muuttuvat eri värisiksi. John vilkaisee nopeasti jalkoihinsa, tai ei sittenkään, Johnin katse palaa takaisin Sherlockin silmiin ja sormet sulkeutuvat hänen vasemman ranteensa ympärille melkein kuin John kokeilisi hänen pulssiaan, mutta tämä on eri asia, sen verran hänkin tajuaa. John katsoo häntä ja hän _tietää_ , että John on katsonut häntä monta kertaa ennenkin, hän tuntee tämän katseen, voiko olla että hän ei vain itse tajunnut mitään?  
  
John vetää häntä ranteesta lähemmäksi ja hän seuraa. Johnin rintakehä kohoilee vaaleanharmaan villapaidan alla vähän liian tiheään, eikä hän uskalla edes ajatella omaa hengitystään. John on aivan siinä, Johnin sormet hänen ranteensa ympärillä, Johnin kapeat huulet joita tämä nuolaisee taas varmasti huomaamatta sitä, John John _John,_ ja Sherlockin on keskityttävä hengittämiseen. John katsoo häntä ja yrittää ehkä kysyä häneltä jotain, ja hän uskoo tietävänsä mitä, mutta hän ei pysty vastaamaan, ei vain pysty.  
  
Hän ei koskaan osannut tällaista.  
  
John mutisee jotain puoliääneen, ilmeisesti kirosanan, hän aikoo pyytää tarkennusta mutta John nostaakin vasemman kätensä hänen kaulalleen, peukalo hipaisee hänen solisluutaan ja nousee ylemmäs, sormet liikkuvat hänen poskellaan eleellä joka tuntuu lähes silitykseltä, hänen pulssinsa kiihtyy, keskushermosto on täynnä dopamiinia. Hän yrittää hengittää, mutta Johnin kasvot ovat aivan liian lähellä. John päästää irti hänen ranteestaan ja asettaa toisenkin kätensä hänen kaulalleen, ja hän tajuaa painautuvansa Johnin kämmentä vasten. John kiroilee uudestaan ja Sherlock yrittää vetää päätään hieman kauemmas, hän ei pysty olemaan näin lähellä, mutta Johnin sormet ovat nyt hänen niskassaan. John pitää hänen päätään paikallaan ja kurkottaa ylöspäin, eikä hän edes tajua laittaa silmiään kiinni, ja John suutelee häntä.  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä.  
  
Johnin leuka tuntuu aavistuksen verran karhealta, Johnin sormenpäät liikkuvat hänen niskassaan, John silittää hänen poskeaan peukalollaan, ja hän kuulee oman matalan huokaisunsa. Jokin Johnin sormissa jähmettyy hetkeksi mutta rentoutuu sitten, Sherlock yrittää hengittää mutta eihän se oikein onnistu, ja John suutelee häntä edelleen, ja hän raottaa suutaan ihan aavistuksen verran ja yrittää muistaa miten tämä toimii. Se tuntuu erilaiselta, John tuntuu erilaiselta kuin kukaan muu ehkä siksi, että hänen sydämensä hakkaa niin lujaa, että hän kuulee sen. Hän yrittää sulkea havaintoja pois, mutta toisaalta hänellä on kiire varastoida niitä. Hän haluaa muistaa tämän, todellakin haluaa. John vetäytyy parin sentin päähän hänestä ja vetää syvään henkeä, ja hän asettaa omat siihen saakka tarpeettomat kätensä Johnin olkapäille, vetää tämän lähemmäs ja painaa suunsa Johnin suuta vasten. John ei työnnä häntä pois.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock, näitkö tämän lehtijutun? Äitiä syytettiin aikuisen poikansa murhasta, kauhea tapaus, poika oli adoptoitu lapsena ja vasta ihan hiljattain löytänyt äitinsä ja sitten, hui sentään, eihän sitä viitsi edes ajatella, mutta ei se sitten ollutkaan äiti eikä edes murha, poika oli itse myrkyttänyt itsensä ja lavastanut biologisen äitinsä syylliseksi, kauhean monimutkaisia ovat nämä perhesuhteetkin nykyään, vaikka mitäpä tuosta, kukin tavallaan – John, oletko sinä vieläkin täällä?”  
  
John vilkaisee rouva Hudsonia läppärinsä kannen yli ja kohauttaa olkapäitään. Sherlock kuvittelee näkevänsä kireyden Johnin hartioissa ja vaivannäön, minkä ystävällisen hymyn aikaansaaminen vaatii, mutta ilmeisesti hän ei ole koskaan osannut lukea Johnia. Ehkä on parempi, että hän lakkaa arvailemasta ja keskittyy johonkin muuhun asiaan.  
  
Hän ei tosin voi olla vilkuilematta Johnia. John istuu nojatuolissaan läppäri sylissä ja kirjoittaa jotain, minkä on pakko olla se blogi, koska mitäpä muutakaan kirjoitettavaa hänellä olisi. Nyt Johnin sormet tosin ovat pysähtyneet paikoilleen, koska rouva Hudson seisoo hämmentyneenä keskellä heidän olohuonettaan. Sherlock huokaisee mielessään. John on koskettanut huuliaan oikean kätensä etu- ja keskisormella kolmesti viimeisen puolen tunnin aikana. Se ei voi olla sattumaa. Rouva Hudson voisi jo kertoa asiansa tai vaikka mennä katsomaan televisiosta rikosohjelmia tai mitä hän ikinä tekeekään kaikella vapaa-ajallaan, niin että Sherlock ja John pääsisivät jatkamaan äänetöntä olohuoneessa istumistaan.  
  
Kun rouva Hudson kääntyy katsomaan Sherlockia, hän kohottaa naiselle kulmiaan. Ilmeisesti ele on hieman liian dramaattinen, koska rouvan kasvoille leviää ilahtunut hymy. Nainen kääntyy ympäri yllättävän vauhdikkaasti ikäisekseen ja astelee kolottavasta lonkasta huolimatta ripein askelin jääkaapille.  
  
”Hyvä tavaton, Sherlock, millä sinä oikein _elät?_ Pitäisi pitää puhuttelu äidillesi, kyllä aikuisen miehen pitäisi käydä itse ruokakaupassa. Kas, korppuja, niitä voimme syödä teen kanssa, tai voisin käydä hakemassa alakerrasta keksejä. Onpa mukavaa nähdä sinua, John, _taas_ , mutta… eihän kotona ole huolia?”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. John mutristaa suutaan ja näyttää vetävän syvään henkeä, ennen kuin painaa läppärin kannen kiinni ja kääntyy vilkaisemaan keittiössä hääräävää rouva Hudsonia olkansa yli.  
  
”Jäin vain yöksi”, John sanoo jokseenkin kankeasti. ”Eilinen meni niin myöhään.”  
  
Rouva Hudson heittää Sherlockiin kysyvän silmäyksen kulmakarvat koholla. Sherlock kieltäytyy huomaamasta, ja rouva kääntyy takaisin vehnäkorppujen pariin.  
  
”No niin”, nainen jatkaa kepeällä äänellä, ”mitä te pojat aiotte tänään tehdä? Onko hyviä rikoksia tiedossa? Jotain erityisen salakavalaa ja roikalemaista?”  
  
”Ei tällä hetkellä”, Sherlock sanoo, vaikka Moriartyn jokapäiväinen tv-lähetys alkaa kahden tunnin kolmentoista minuutin päästä, ja se kai täyttää rouva Hudsonin kriteerit.  
  
”Ei juuri nyt”, John sanoo kutakuinkin samaan aikaan, vilkaisee häntä ja sitten he molemmat kääntävät nopeasti katseensa pois.  
  
Rouva Hudson huokaisee syvään ja ojentaa korppulautasta Sherlockia kohti. ”Ota nyt yksi. Toivon ihan vaan teidän takianne että jotain ikävää tapahtuisi, ettehän te kestä tuollaista sisällä haahuilua kokonaista päivää.”  
  
”Kyllä me pärjäämme”, John sanoo, ja samaan aikaan, kun rouva Hudson kohdistaa Johnille ystävällisen ja ehkä hieman myötätuntoisen katseen, ulko-ovi käy ja Sherlock mietti ihan vain pari sekuntia, pitäisikö lukittautua vaikka kylpyhuoneeseen ja teeskennellä hermoromahdusta.  
  
”Huomenta”, Mycroft sanoo ovensuusta, ”tohtori Watson. Rouva Hudson. Sherlock. Toivottavasti en keskeyttänyt mitään.”  
  
”Et tietenkään”, rouva Hudson sanoo hymähtäen hyvin paheksuvasti, taputtaa Johnia olkapäälle ja kiiruhtaa Mycroftin ohi portaisiin.  
  
John nousee seisomaan ja hieroo hajamielisen tai ehkä hermostuneen näköisenä poskeaan, ja sitten taas koskettaa sormillaan huuliaan, ja Sherlockin tekee mieli pysäyttää koko tilanne ja tarttua Johnia olkapäistä ja kysyä _miksi,_ liittyykö tämä nyt siihen, että he suutelivat puoli tuntia sitten? Muisteleeko John sitä? Tai suunnitteleeko John uutta suudelmaa? Vai onko se tiedostamatonta? Kutittaako Johnin huulia? Ikävä kyllä Mycroft seisoo edelleen 221B:n kynnyksellä, joten Sherlock yrittää siirtää huomionsa pois Johnista, toistaiseksi.  
  
”Etkö kutsu minua sisälle?” Mycroft kysyy.  
  
John vilkaisee Sherlockia mutta ei tee mitään. Mycroft hymyilee heille molemmille ja Sherlock huokaa äänekkäästi, siis _todellako_ , Mycroft tietää että John on ollut täällä yötä, luultavasti Mycroft tietää jo paljon muutakin, ja valtio sen sijaan tuskin tietää, mitä kaikkea tiedustelupalvelu tekee työajallaan. Tai ehkä Mycroft näkee kaiken heidän kasvoistaan. Sherlock nielaisee ja yrittää ajatella jotain muuta, mitä tahansa muuta, mutta se on huono taktiikka, sillä nyt hän ajattelee vain sitä, kuinka John painoi nenänsä hänen kaulaansa vasten ja suuteli häntä kolme ja puoli senttiä vasemman korvan alapuolelle ja kuljetti samalla vasemman kätensä sormia hänen hiuksissaan ja -  
  
”Teillä on selvästi kiireitä”, Mycroft sanoo. ”En siis vaivaa teitä enempää. Sherlock, mieheni ovat löytäneet linkin Moriartyyn, ei rikosrekisteriä Britanniassa eikä ulkomailla, vaikea havaita, ei ihme että hän pääsi livahtamaan sinulta. Sitten kun ajatuksesi eivät ole enää niin kovasti… muissa asioissa, voisit tulla käymään. Haluaisin todellakin saada ne raivostuttavat lähetykset loppumaan.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
Sen jälkeen Mycroft lähtee onneksi melkein saman tien. Sherlock melkein odottaa, että rouva Hudson pyörähtäisi takaisin, kävisi taputtamassa Johnia olkapäälle ja tarjoaisi heille voileipäkeksejä, mutta mitään ei tapahdu, olohuone on hiljainen ja he molemmat seisovat edelleen niillä kohdilla lattiaa, joille jähmettyivät Mycroftin astuessa sisään.  
  
”Minulla ei ole tänään töitä”, John sanoo, vaikka tietenkin Sherlock tietää sen jo.  
  
”Niin että”, John jatkaa hetken päästä, kun hän ei sano mitään, ”ehkä voisin tosiaan olla täällä. Katsoa mitä tapahtuu, tai… ei sillä että mitään pitäisi tapahtua, mutta minä, tuota… jos katsottaisiin vaikka televisiota?”  
  
”Ei tosi-tv:tä”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Selvä. Ei sitten myöskään salapoliisijuttuja. Olet ihan sietämätön kun kerrot kaiken valmiiksi ja lisäksi solvaat käsikirjoittajien mielikuvitusta.”  
  
Sherlock tajuaa hymyilevänsä.  
  
**  
  
Vesi on hieman liian viileää. Sherlock pitää silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää olla ajattelematta. Yhdellä sivukäytävistä on huone, jonne hän on sijoittanut kokonaisen kesän. Hän heittää Punaparralle frisbeetä nurmikolla, Mycroft ei ole vielä aivan sietämättömän omahyväinen idiootti ja äiti ja isä riitelevät hyväntuulisesti siitä, onko geometria hyvää iltaluettavaa lapsille vai pitäisikö kuitenkin vielä yrittää Pikku prinssiä.  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja sammuttaa vesihanan. Nurmikko ja aurinko katoavat. Johnin äänessä on jotain, mikä leikkaa kaiken muun läpi, tai ehkä se on se tapa, jolla John koputtaa kylpyhuoneen oveen.  
  
John on surullinen, jokin on pielessä, John tuijottaa häntä ja kestää melkein neljä sekuntia, ennen kuin John tajuaa, että hän on alasti.  
  
Jokin muuttuu Johnin ilmeessä mutta surullisuus säilyy. Johnin katse liukuu hänen kehoaan alaspäin ja sitten taas vauhdilla ylöspäin ja kiinnittyy peilikaapin yläkulmaan. John on vaivautunut, kyllä, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin paljon, että sulkisi oven ja kävelisi pois ja antaisi Sherlockin jatkaa suihkua.  
  
”Soitin Marylle”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
Sherlock nielaisee ja John katsoo taas häntä, puree kevyesti alahuultaan, odottaa että hän sanoisi jotain.  
  
”Sanoin että – ” John jatkaa lopulta hitaasti ja vetää syvään henkeä, ”että en tule takaisin.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Tai tulen tietysti, hakemaan tavaroita ja… juttelemaan, ja sellaista, on paljon juteltavaa, paljon kaikkea mikä pitää järjestää, en uskalla edes… voi _luoja_ , en uskalla edes ajatella, ja Mary, hän, tuota, no, hän lupasi ettei ammu meitä”, John naurahtaa ja sitten vakavoituu hyvin nopeasti, ”se oli siis kai vitsi. Ei hän todella. Mutta… on se silti huojentavaa kuulla.”  
  
”John, minä - ”  
  
”Tämähän on ihan hullua, käyttäydyn ihan holtittomasti tässä, mutta jotenkin vain, olen jo niin pitkään ajatellut, tai vähän toivonut, ja mikään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut oikeaan aikaan, ja sitten nyt, nyt kun... enkä vaan voi nyt jättää tätä juttua… auki. Hän ymmärtää. Hän _ymmärtää._ Se on melkein pelottavaa. Mutta – ” John kohauttaa olkapäitään, ” – tässä minä nyt sitten kai olen. Tässä. Pitää kai ilmoittaa rouva Hudsonille että muutan takaisin, siis jos yhä huolit minut, ja –  ”  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
 ”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja se kuulostaa huokaukselta. ”Olen pahoillani että… keskeytin suihkusi.”  
  
Sherlock puistelee päätään. ”Tule tänne. Tuletko?”  
  
John avaa suunsa, rypistää otsaansa ja laittaa sitten suunsa takaisin kiinni, astuu kynnyksen yli ja sulkee oven perässään.  
  
Sherlock haluaa saman tien pois, John seisoo hänen ja oven välissä, kaikki on liian vaikeaa, he ovat sanoneet liian vähän asioita ääneen, tai liian paljon. Mutta John vain nuolaisee huuliaan varmaan tajuamatta sitä itse ja vetää sitten hitaasti neulepaidan päänsä yli, taittelee sen kasaan ja asettelee pesukoneen päälle ja riisuu sitten T-paidan, ja farkut, ja lopulta Sherlock tajuaa seisovansa siinä märällä kaakelilattialla katsomassa, miten John Watson vetää bokserit pois jalastaan, asettelee ne vaatepinon päälle ja hymyilee sitten hermostunutta hymyä.  
  
John ohittaa hänet sen verran kaukaa, etteivät he koske toisiaan, eivät edes hipaise. John avaa hanan, pieni huone täyttyy lattialle valuvan veden äänestä. Sherlock odottaa vähän aikaa ennen kuin kääntyy ympäri, hengittää syvään ja sellaista. Eihän se varsinaisesti auta, mutta hän kuitenkin yrittää. Hän on helpottunut tajutessaan, että John on selin häneen, haroo lyhyitä hiuksiaan putoavan veden alla ja näyttää oikeastaan siltä, kuin olisi unohtanut Sherlockin läsnäolon.  
  
Pitäisikö hänen vain mennä? Hän voisi keittää teetä. John ilahtuisi.  
  
” _Sherlock.”_  
  
Hän pysähtyy ja kääntyy ympäri. John on painanut otsansa seinää vasten, vesi tippuu edelleen, Johnin hartiat ovat kireät. Kun John kääntyy vilkaisemaan häntä olkansa yli, hän tajuaa, että Johnilla seisoo. Hän ei ole varma, mitä John haluaa, mutta hän astuu kuitenkin askeleen lähemmäksi. Hän tietää vilkuilevansa, ja tietää että John tajuaa sen kyllä, mutta sillä ei kai enää ole mitään väliä, ja jotenkin häntä melkein naurattaa se, että tätä hän ei ainakaan voi tulkita väärin. John ojentautuu tarttumaan häntä ranteesta ja vetää hänet viereensä suihkun alle.  
  
John kiroilee puoliääneen, nuolaisee ylähuultaan ja suutelee häntä.  
  
Hän on kuvitellut tämän, tietenkin, mutta hän ei koskaan tallentanut niitä kuvitelmia. Se olisi ollut liian vaarallista, hän olisi törmännyt niihin väärällä hetkellä, ovet eivät olisi millään pysyneet kiinni. Hän on kuitenkin melko varma siitä, että kaikki menee nyt eri tavalla. Hän ei osannut kuvitella tätä. Hän ei osannut kuvitella, kuinka John asettelee kätensä hänen alaselälleen melkein varovasti eikä edes vedä häntä lähemmäksi niillä käsillään, vaan hän itse astuu sen kahdeksantoista senttiä lähemmäs Johnia. Hän ei todellakaan pystynyt kuvittelemaan Johnin sisältä purkautuvaa äännähdystä eikä sitä, miten hän itse hätkähtää, kun John osuu hänen reiteensä, ja hän tietää painuvansa Johnin vatsaa vasten. Kaikkialla on vettä, mutta John kyllä tajuaa, että hän on jo kova ja vähän märkä, hän sulkee silmänsä, mutta John vain suutelee häntä kovempaa ja painaa kätensä lujemmin hänen selkäänsä vasten, siirtää toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa ja sitten, sitten jotenkin onnistuu kääntämään hänet niin, että nyt hänen kasvonsa ovat kylpyhuoneen seinää vasten. John seisoo aivan hänen takanaan. Hän yrittää varoa liikkumista mutta ei pysty, John murahtaa osuessaan hänen vasempaan pakaraansa ja hänen oma hengityksensä kuulostaa raskaalta ja nopealta, hän ei melkein tunnista sitä, ja sitten äkkiä Johnin sormet ovat hänen ympärillään.  
  
John mutisee hänen korvaansa jotain, mutta hän ei pysty vastaamaan. Hän huokaisee ja toivoo, että se kuulostaa suostumukselta, ja Johnin ote tiukentuu hieman. Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. John siirtää toisen kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa, työntää sormet hiusten lomaan ja hieroo sormenpäillään hänen päänahkaansa, ja hän kuulee omat äännähdyksensä muttei varsinaisesti tunnista niitä. John liikuttaa kättään hitaasti, hidastaa ja melkein _silittää_ häntä ja sitten kiihdyttää taas, ja vesi juoksee hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja ehkä  
  
John suutelee häntä, hän ei ole varma, hän nojaa seinää vasten ja antaa olkapäidensä painua alemmas. Hän kuulee voihkaisun, ja kyllähän hän tuntee sen, hänen takapuolensa painuu tiukempaan Johnia vasten ja hän ajattelee _kyllä, kyllä, kyllä,_ mutta ei juuri nyt, tässä on ihan riittävästi, hänen aistinsa eivät kestä tätä kaikkea, ja hänen pitää saada koskettaa Johnia, _nyt heti._  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. John protestoi heikosti, hän suutelee Johnia suupieleen ja John korjaa suudelmaan osumaan suulle. John voihkaisee hänen suutaan vasten ja hän tiukentaa otettaan, ja Johnin sormet etsivät hänet uudestaan ja sitten John päättää tahdin ja Sherlock seuraa perässä, eikä hän ole varma, yrittääkö John saada häntä laukeamaan vai kertoa hänelle, mitä itse haluaa. Ja eihän sillä ole väliä. Hän ei pysty enää suutelemaan, happi ei riitä, ja hän painaa takaraivonsa kaakeliseinää vasten ja ajattelee kasvoilleen tippuvaa vettä ja Johnin sormia, _Johnin sormia_ , ja Johnin hartioita ja olkapäässä olevaa arpea ja niskaa ja käsivarsia ja kyynärpäitä ja takapuolta, hän vie vasemman kätensä Johnin takapuolelle ja John kiroilee hänelle mutta hymyilee silti, ja sitten kiroilu vaihtuu uuteen voihkaisuun.  
  
” _John_ ”, hän kuulee sanovansa, ihan liian pian, ja John liikuttaa kättään vähän kovempaa, puristaa hieman lujempaa juuri oikeasta kohdasta, ”minä kohta – ”  
  
John suutelee häntä. Hän yrittää vastata suudelmaan ja sitten hän jo tulee. Johnin vasen käsi hänen alaselällään vetää häntä lähemmäksi ja oikean käden sormet valuvat hiusten seasta hänen niskaansa. John painaa hänet vatsaansa vasten ja suutelee hänen korvaansa ja hän ei tajua, että hänen oma kätensä on pysähtynyt, ennen kuin John asettelee sormensa melkein varovaisesti sen päälle. Johnin ote tuntuu varmalta ja hyvältä ja hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo, miten Johnin käsi ohjaa hänen omaansa. Pian John laukeaa ja hän tajuaa sulkevansa juoksevan veden ja vetävänsä Johnin lähemmäs, ja John painaa kasvonsa hänen ihoaan vasten ja hän tuntee, miten heidän molempien hengitys pikkuhiljaa tasaantuu samalla, kun vesihöyry haihtuu ja kylpyhuone viilenee.  
  
**  
  
Hän herää aamulla, aurinko paistaa ikkunasta sisään, kello on ehkä puoli kuusi. Pitäisi nousta ja lukea se Mycroftin sähköposti Moriartyn tv-lähetyksistä ja belgialaisesta sähkömiehestä, jota Britannian tiedustelupalvelu nyt varjostaa Pohjois-Walesissa. Jokin on kuitenkin pielessä.  
  
Hän kääntää hitaasti kylkeä. John Watson makaa sängyllä hänen vieressään, naama puolittain hänen tyynyllään, ja kuorsaa hiljaa.  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää yhdistellä kuvia toiseensa, kävelee palatsin alimman kerroksen käytävää edestakaisin ja avaa ja sulkee ovia. John tuijottaa häntä jokaisesta huoneesta. Useimmiten Johnilla on vakava ilme silmissään, kulmakarvat kurtussa tai otsa rypyssä tai suu hieman auki, ja muutama John katsoo häntä jotenkin vaikeasti, haikeasti, hän pysähtyy ja miettii _oliko se siellä koko ajan._ Mutta huoneissa ei ole mitään, mikä kertoisi, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä juuri nyt, nyt kun John Watson lopulta makaa sängyllä hänen vieressään ja kuolaa hänen tyynylleen.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Hän avaa hitaasti silmänsä. Johnin toinen silmä on auki ja hän hätkähtää, kun Johnin lämpimät sormet painuvat peiton alla kevyesti hänen vatsaansa vasten.  
  
”Älä ajattele niin paljon”, John mutisee.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
”Hei, Sherlock, nyt kannattaa istua alas”, Lestrade sanoo kiihtyneellä äänellä, ”Thamesista löytyi ruumis tänä aamuna, kyse on ilmeisesti sarjamurhaajasta, ainakin kymmenen uhria viimeisen vuoden aikana, johtolankoja on mutta kaikki päättyvät umpikujaan, en muista että ikinä ennen – ”  
  
”Nyt en kyllä millään ehdi”, Sherlock sanoo puhelimeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja huh, se oli viimeinen luku! Ja oliko vaikeaa kirjoittaa suutelu- ja seksikohtaus joita oli pedannut vaatimattomat 40 000 sanaa, _no oli_. Mutta menihän se :')
> 
> Saatan kirjoittaa epilogin tai jonkinlaisen itsenäisen jatko-one-shotin joskus, mutta toistaiseksi olen ehkä sanonut sanottavani tämän tarinan osalta.
> 
> Kiitos kommenteistanne, olette huippuja!! :)


End file.
